Living and Learning
by middlechild3
Summary: The official "Dating and Difficulty" re-make. The average person tells 4 lies a day, or 1460 a year. A total of 87600 lies by the age of 60. And the most common lie, is "I'm fine." I'm always afraid of losing who I love. Is anyone scared to lose me?In my life, I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've missed, I've hurt, I've trusted, I've made mistakes, but most of all, I've learned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story, "Living and Learning"! THIS IS THE OFFICIAL RE-MAKE OF "Dating and Difficulty"! Don't worry, I own D&D, so it's not like I'm stealing it from another author, it is mine.**

**So, let's cut right to the chase. I own no references used except for the original story. Let's go! THIS IS AN AUSLLY STORY!**

Ally's POV

There is a legend, that when the great god, Zeus, created humans, they at first had two heads, four arms, four legs, etc. But then, he decided to split them up, and put them apart from each other, so that through out their lives, each person would be searching for their other half. I'm still searching for my other half. Sure, I have a boyfriend, but I'm not sure if he's my other half. Or as some people might say, "The One". But then again, maybe I just haven't fallen in love with him enough yet. Maybe I just need time...

"I don't know about this, Dallas." I say.

"Oh, come on. I have your fake ID and everything ready, and the tattoo artist is a chick, so you won't feel like you've got some perv breathing down your neck."

"That's not at all what I'm worried about." I deadpan.

"Ally, come on. You were all for this yesterday!" Dallas says.

I mentally face-palm. Dallas has been my boyfriend for about two months now. He really likes out-going, daring girls, so now, he's trying to convince me to get a tattoo, and a large one at that.

"Come on. I'm even paying! It'll be part of your birthday present!" Dallas says. Today is my seventeenth birthday.

"Part?" I ask.

"Well, there's this really cool night club that I wanna take you to tonight. And then..." Dallas trails off, "I was going to give this to you later, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Dallas says, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a charm bracelet with a heart on it, and inside that heart it says "A&D".

"Oh my God..." I say, as Dallas puts the bracelet on me, "Thank you." I say, hugging him.

"Don't mention it." Dallas says when we come apart, "So, are you ready to go inside?"

I bite my lip, "*sigh* Yeah." I say. We walk into the shop.

I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.

* * *

My side hurts really badly. On the bright side, it looks pretty cool. Dallas and I walk hand in hand to Sonic Boom. I'm not sure why though; it's my day off.

"So, listen..." Dallas says, "If we're going to this nightclub tonight, you've gotta break out of your shell a little bit, if you know what I mean."

I nod as we walk into Sonic Boom, "Okay. I'll do it." I say.

Austin's POV

Streamers, check. Balloons, check. "Happy Birthday" banner hanging from the ceiling, check. Cake, food, and punch, check. Hopefully, Ally will let the whole "no food in the store" thing slide just for today. I walk over to the front doors of Sonic Boom and peak out while everyone looks around for a place to hide. We've got lots of people here for this. Then, I see Ally and Dallas coming.

"Everyone get down! They're coming!" I shout.

People run around the store, hiding and ducking. I hide behind the counter. I hear footsteps as Ally and Dallas walk in. I had Dallas distract Ally while we got this party ready for her. Dallas is her boyfriend, and she's really happy with him.

"Okay. I'll do it." I hear Ally say. I can't help but wonder what she is agreeing to with Dallas.

"SURPRISE!" We all shout, coming out of our hiding places.

"Oh my God! You guys!" Ally exclaims. Ally hugs Dallas, then Trish and Dez and me. I can't help but notice the dirty look Dallas gives me when Ally hugs me.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you guys did this for me!" Ally says when we come apart.

"Oh, come on! It's your birthday! You deserve it." I say.

"This is great! Thank you!" Ally says, hugging me again. Dallas-once again-doesn't look too happy about that idea.

"So, let's get this party started!" Trish says.

Music starts to play and people start to talk and dance.

* * *

Okay, I'll just do this now. I hope she likes it. Oh, what am I saying? This is Ally i'm talking about! She'll love it. I walk over to Ally, who is dancing with Dallas. To say that her dancing has improved, would be an understatement. However, Dallas pretty much tells her what to do, and if she lets him do that, she might as well be swinging from a pole. When Ally sees me, she stops dancing and her face lights up. She gets the biggest smile on her face. She has the most amazing smile.

"Austin! This is amazing! No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you!" she says, jumping into my arms again. But I don't mind.

"It's nothing, really." I say when we come apart, "So, listen. Do you think I could talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back babe." Ally says to Dallas. Babe?

We walk upstairs to the practice room. I open the door for her, and then shut it behind me when I walk in. I walk over to one of the tables and grab a small blue box, then turn to face Ally.

"I thought I'd give you your present here, where there isn't so much commotion." I say. Ally nods. I open the box to reveal a necklace with a charm on it in the shape of a treble cleff. She covers her mouth with her hands and gasps.

"Oh my God, Austin. It's...gorgeous. It's beautiful." she says in awe.

"I thought you might like it."

"Like it? I love it!" she says. I smile. I take the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"I love it. Thank you." she says. She hugs me again, then kisses my cheek-which I did not expect her to do, by the way.

"I love you." Ally says suddenly. I feel myself stiffen. Did I hear that correctly, "Thanks for being such a good friend to me."

That makes much more sense.

"Love you too, Als." I say.

Ally smiles, "Well, I'm gonna head back downstairs. Dallas is probably waiting for me. You coming?"

"I'll catch up." I say.

Ally nods, then heads back downstairs. I walk out of the practice room, and lean in the railing on the top of the stairs. I watch Ally walk over to Dallas. They talk a bit, then start making out. Gross. Well, at least I know that he wasn't Ally's _first _kiss, but we don't talk about that anymore. I let the words that she said to me up in the practice room just moments ago ring in my head.

_"I love you. Thanks for being such a good friend to me."_

"Friend. I hate that word." I say aloud before I can even think about it. What? I'm now very confused. Why would I be so angry over the fact that Ally and I are such great friends? Ally being my best friend is all I could ever ask for...right?

* * *

Ally's POV

I walk back downstairs and find Dallas.

"What did Austin want?" he asks as soon as he sees me.

"He just wanted to give me his present to me. He got me this." I say, showing him the necklace.

"Pretty, but I've seen better." Dallas says. There's a pause, then he says, "You really should stay away from him."

"Dallas, how many times do I have to say it. Austin is my best friend, and nothing more. Besides, do you ever see me do _this _to _Austin _?" I ask, pressing my lips to Dallas'. He and I make out, like, all the time.

I've got to say, I've kissed better.

But we don't talk about that anymore.


	2. Black Dresses and Bad People

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! How are you guys liking the re-do so far? I think it's going pretty well, but as you all who read the original know, we still have a LONG time to go.**

**I own no references used except for the original. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

It's hours later. The party was absolutely amazing! Trish, Dez, Austin, Dallas and I are walking around Sonic Boom picking up trash. I still have my necklace from Austin and bracelet from Dallas on. I think Dallas' bracelet has replaced the one that my dad gave me. I no longer wear that one. I refuse to, actually.

Everyone has been so sweet. I don't think I'll ever take this necklace or bracelet off ever!

"I'm pretty excited for tonight. Wait until you see what I'm going to wear." I say.

"Can't wait." Dallas says, "Okay, well, I'll give you some time to get ready. I need to get ready too. I'll be back here around...8?"

"Sounds great!"

"Hey, that rhymed!"

"I'm a song writer. It's what I do!" I say.

Dallas laughs and rolls his eyes. I gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, then walks out of the store.

Austin's POV

What were Dallas and Ally laughing about this time? Wait, why do I care? Why _should _I care? I shouldn't. All that matters is that Ally is happy with Dallas...right?

* * *

How could I be so dumb! But then again, I've done stupider things...Such as saying "stupider" as if it were an actual word. Forgetting my phone at Sonic Boom is not the most stupid thing I've ever done. Trust me. I walk into Sonic Boom, but Ally is no where in sight.

"Ally?" I call.

"Dallas?"

"No, it's Austin." I shout. Ally is upstairs, and I'm downstairs, so we're shouting apparently, "I think I left my phone here. You seen it?" I ask.

"Uuuhhhh...Oh! Yeah, it's up here!" Ally calls.

"Sweet." I say. I head up the stairs, and am about to walk into the practice room, when the door slams in my face!

"NO!" Ally screams after shutting the door and locking it, "Don't come in here!"

"What? Why? And how am I supposed to get my phone if you won't open the door?"

"Umm..."

"Ally, just open the door. You should know better. You know you don't have to hide anything from me. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are so. Your voice gets really high when you lie, and if I were looking at you, you wouldn't be making eye contact with me. But I'm not looking at you because there's a door in the way." I say,"You know what? If you can't trust me, that's fine. I'll come get my phone tomorrow." I say. I start walking away when,

"Wait!" Ally calls, making me stop dead in my tracks, "Hang on." she says.

I walk over to the door and press my ear against it. It sounds like something is being moved. I then hear footsteps, and a click. Then more footsteps.

"Okay, you can come in." I hear Ally say finally.

I walk in and see that Ally has turned the piano to the side and is sitting behind it so I can't see her.

"Your phone is on the table." I hear her say.

"Thanks...?" I say, grabbing my phone from the table,"What's wrong, Als. Why are you hiding behind the piano?"

"I'm not hiding! I'm just sitting behind the piano so that you can't see me."

"Also known as hiding." I say.

I hear Ally sigh, "*sigh* fine, I'll show you, but you have to promise you won't laugh."

"I swear." I say, putting my hands up in surrender.

Ally stands up and walks in front of the piano so I can see her. OH. MY. GOD.

Ally's POV

Austin's eyes widen. Well, this has certainly been an interesting night so far. I have my hair up in a bun in the middle of the back of my head, with small strands hanging down the side. I did dark smokey eye shadow and dark black eye liner, with bright red lip stick. I'm wearing my necklace from Austin and my bracelet from Dallas. I'm wearing a very...interesting dress. Though, it's hardly anything. It's strapless, and it barley covers my-as ashamed as I am to say this-thong. I have a decent amount of cleavage, and it's showing that off too. I have sleek black pumps with spikes on the toe to match.

As I look at Austin, I see his eyes go lower than my face...then a bit lower...then a bit lower...Oh, boys. Gotta love 'em.

"Austin? My eyes are up here." I say, making him snap back into reality. He looks at my face and bites his lip, failing at an attempt to hold back a laugh.

I roll my eyes, "Ugh. Fine. Get it out of your system."

Austin is bent double over laughing before I can even finish the sentence. I'm starting to feel embarrassed. Do I really look that bad?

"Oh, come on. I'm just messin' with you." Austin says, reading my thoughts, "You look hot. That dress looks good on you, but where's the rest of it?"

"Oh, very funny." I say. Wait, did Austin just call me hot?

"So...why wear _that_?" Austin asks.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain. To make a long story short, Dallas is taking me to a night club tonight, and maybe I just don't want to be shy, good, soft and sensitive Ally anymore."

"But why? That's who you are." Austin says, in all seriousness.

I open my mouth to answer, but then hear, "Ally? Ally?"

Austin's POV

Dallas came before Ally could answer my question.

"Oh! That's Dallas! Go!" Ally says, pushing me out of the room.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going." I say in surrender. I see Dallas waiting downstairs.

"Hey, Dallas." I say.

"Uh...hey Austin." Dallas says, in a not necessarily pleasant tone.

"Dude. She. Looks. Smokin'. You kids have fun." I say, walking out of Sonic Boom.

I don't like Dallas and he doesn't me, if you haven't noticed. I'm not sure why he doesn't like me, but I don't think he's good for Ally. I mean sure, she looked amazing in that dress-more like a tight fitting shirt-but she would never have put on something like that if it weren't for Dallas. Ally even said that Dallas likes wild, out-going girls. He's making Ally change. Any guy who is with Ally should like her for her...wow, I actually s_ounded_ like Ally when I said that. But you get my point.

Ally's POV

I walk out of the practice room and see Dallas, but not Austin. I feel bad for just pushing Austin away. I didn't really say good bye. Dallas' eyes widen when he sees me. His jaw drops and he smiles. As I walk down the stairs, Dallas' eyes go lower...a bit lower...a bit lower. Oh boys. Like I said before, you gotta love 'em.

I snap my fingers to get his attention, "Dallas *snap* Sweetie *snap* my eyes are up here." I say.

Are all guys the same?

"Wow. You really do look amazing." he says.

I blush, "Thanks." I say, gushingly, "I mean, uh...I know." I say.

"Didn't I tell you it would be worth it?"

"Yeah, and you were right. I'm proud of myself for changing. I'm not a goodie-two-shoes anymore, and I have you to thank for it." I say, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, come on. You had it in you all along. You asked _me _out, remember?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah. I do. It felt good." I say.

"Just wait." Dallas says.

I'm not sure what he means by that, but I push it aside. I'm going to have fun tonight. I lock up, and we head to the night club.

* * *

**(Kaitlin and Brianna are characters I made up)**

No one's POV, the next day

Austin walks into Sonic Boom, but Ally isn't working the counter. Neither was Lester. Kaitlin and Brianna were working today. Trish and Dez weren't there either. Brianna sees Austin, and points upstairs to the practice room. As if on cue, the piano upstairs sounds.

"Thanks." Austin says to Brianna before heading upstairs.

Austin's POV

Ally is playing a song that I recognize. I stand in the door way and listen to her sing.

_Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes_

It's a duet, so I sing the next part aloud.

**If you let me inside, I won't hold back this time**

I know that Ally has heard me, but she doesn't stop, or even turn around for that matter.

_Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside_

**More than paralyzed, Oh it's the chase you like**

Ally stops playing the piano, and she turns around to face me. She looks sad. I close the door behind me so I can talk to her. She turns around and doesn't seem surprised to see me. Her eyes are sparkling from un-shed tears.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Um...N-no. Not really." she says, shaking her head.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Well...actually...Dallas has been trying to get me to change my personality."

"I've kind of noticed." I say. I sit on the piano bench next to her, "Do you know why?"

"No. I knew he really liked rebellious and out going girls. So..._I _asked him out, just for the sake of taking a risk. He knew that I was shy and nice, but he said yes anyway, as long as I would allow him to change me into something 'perfect'. So that he could make me rebellious like I used to be."

"Used to be?"

Ally's POV

Okay, I guess I'm going to have to come clean, huh? I stand up from the piano bench, and begin to pace. After a while, I face Austin again, who is still sitting on the piano bench, waiting for me to speak.

"Austin?" I ask, "I can talk to you about anything, right? I can trust you?"

"Of course." Austin says.

"Okay, well, you have to promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you this."

Austin nods.

I nod. I take off my jacket, to reveal my many blue and black bruises.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims, standing up, "Okay, I'm sorry, I know I promised, but how is one _not _supposed to freak out over this?!" he asks, "Who did this to you?! Was it Dallas?! I am going to kill that-"

"No, it wasn't Dallas." I say, "I mean, he was kind of...verbally abusive...but that's done. I-I'll explain that later." I say.

"Then who did this?" Austin asks.

I pause, "My dad." I say, exhaling a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I start pacing again, "I used to be really rebellious and out going. I have piercings." I say. I grab a small box, and put my nose, tongue, and belly-button piercings in. Austin just raises an eyebrow, but I pretend not to notice," I got into a lot of trouble. And my dad punished me with...this. I haven't done anything super extreme in a while, so last night, I kind of did something before the party..." I say.

"What did you do?" Austin asks, hesitantly.

I click my pierced tongue, then lift up my shirt to reveal the rather large tattoo on my side. Austin's eyes look like they could literally pop out of his head at any moment. I put my shirt back down, and begin to cry.

"When my dad found out, he-"

"Wait a minute. The tattoo is on your side. How did your dad notice it?"

I bite my lip and start to cry harder, "He doesn't...just...abuse me physically." I say, through tears.

**That's it for this one! I really hope you guys are liking this story so far.**

**REVIEW IT UP!**

**Instagram hannahw41**

**tumblr abuse help blog walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	3. Flashbacks and French Kisses

**Yay for chapter 3! I'm excited that this story is going well. PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! I don't want to be the mean author who only updates if they get a certain amount of reviews, but I may have to turn into that author if I don't see some freaking reviews!**

**Anyway. I own no references used aside from the original. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Lester doesn't just abuse Ally physically? Does that mean...God, this is terrible. How could Lester and Dallas do this to her? Well, no matter what, I'm never letting anyone hurt my Ally ever again...Wait...did I just call her _my _Ally?

"Oh, God, Ally..." I say, walking towards her as she begins to sob. I hesitate at first, afraid that I'm only going to make her feel worse, but she jumps into my arms and I hold her close to me. I almost begin to cry myself. Seeing Ally like this is breaking my heart into a million pieces.

"I'll be okay." Ally says when we come apart, "Last night...I caleld my mom. She's coming home from her latest research expedition in Florence, Italy and we're going to confront my dad together. She should be home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I ask, "Ally, I can't let you stay in that house with him another night...Do you wanna come stay at my place tonight?"

"Austin, you don't have to-"

"Ally, it's fine. My parents are out of town, but even if they were home, they wouldn't mind; they love you. Besides, we've had sleep overs before. How would this be any different?"

"Because now you know my biggest secret." Ally says.

"Well, you're not going back there. You're staying with me tonight." I say.

Ally looks like she might object, but instead she just nods, "Thanks, and as for Dallas...I told him all of this stuff that I told you. I don't know why I did, but I did. At the club. He saw how upset I was and...I guess he assumed I would be more...vulnerable..."

_Flashback, Ally's POV_

_I sat at the bar, hand over my eyes, softly crying._

_"Hey, Ally, look at me." Dallas says._

_I look up at him slowly. He looks at me, then starts laughing!_

_"What?" I ask._

_"Check your makeup." Dallas says._

_I get a mirror out of my purse, and my makeup is smeared. I wipe it off until I look half-way decent, "There. Better?" I ask, putting the mirror back in my purse._

_"Eh. It works." Dallas says, "So, listen...this is all really upsetting you, huh?"_

_I nod._

_"Well, I think I may know what will make you feel better." he says, laying a hand on my knee, "Where did you get this dress?" he asks, randomly._

_"I got it 30 percent off at Marshalls." I say._

_"Really." he states, "Well, then, maybe we should head over to my place, where it will be 100 percent off." he says._

_My eyes widen when I realize what he's saying, "What?" I exclaim._

_Dallas' hand trails further up my leg, "Don't act like you don't want me to."_

_"I DON'T want you to!" I say, smacking his hand away and standing up._

_"Woah, Babe, you're making a scene." Dallas says, standing up as well. He was right. There were lots of people staring at us. He wraps his arms around my waist, "Come on. Let me take care of you." he says, trailing his hand up to the zipper of my dress._

_"I'm looking forward to watching you take care of THIS." I say. I step back, then kick him where the sun don't shine. May I remind you that the toe of my shoes has spikes? Dallas yelps and falls to the ground, "And as for this piece of junk," I say, taking my bracelet from him off, "I hope I never see it, or you again." _**(Does that line sound familiar? Those of you who have read the original more than once will know.)**

Current time, Austin's POV

"All of that is really brave of you." I tell her.

"Thanks." Ally says.

I pause for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asks.

"Dallas' face. I'm trying to imagine what it will look like after I stomp it in." I say.

"No! Austin, please don't hurt him. I've got enough drama in my life already, and I really don't need any more." I say.

I feel my face soften, and I nod, "Okay. For you, and only you." I say, hugging her again.

Ally's POV

I'm glad I told Austin, but now, I just want to put all of this behind me.

"Okay, so...can we do something fun? I would really like to get all of this stupid drama out of my head for a little while." I say.

"Sure. We can do anything."

* * *

We go to the beach. Normally, I hate the beach, but the salt in the air, the wet sand on my toes, Austin holding my hand, it was nice. We just walked along the edge of the water and talked. We talked, pretty much about everything. Everything except for the events of this morning, and anything related to it. It was nice being with Austin, my hand in his. We've held hands before, but you know, that was back when we were together. And before that, it was when we were dancing or...bungee jumping. But we were walking and I started to tear up again. So he took my hand in his and just kind of...looked at me. I wiped my tears away, and he didn't let go of my hand. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I'm glad he didn't let go of my hand. It made me feel safe. Austin makes me feel safe. Austin means everything to me. Some people at school (when we were in school. We're on summer vacation right now, but only for another two weeks) asked if we'd ever gotten back together. When we said "no" the seemed confuse. I love Austin, don't get me wrong, but I don't love him in "that way"...do I?

Austin's POV

I'll admit, I was a bit surprised in myself that I reached for Ally's hand. I'm not even sure I knew what I was doing, but before I knew it, our fingers were intertwined. I was even more surprised that she didn't let go. She kept her hand in mine...I think I might be falling for Ally again...Okay, that was a total lie. I don't think, I know. I am falling for Ally. She is just so beautiful. Stunning. I just can't help but stare at her lips. I can't help but think about how much I want to kiss her again...Maybe I will someday, but not today. Now while she's like this. But the minute she's over Dallas, and she's away from Lester, I think I'll take my chances.

Ally's POV

God, Austin's lips are just...perfect...WHAT?! D-did I seriously just think that?...Yeah, I guess I did...I think I may be falling for Austin again...Okay, that was a total lie. I don't think I know. I am falling for Austin. He really is cute, and...I don't know, really there's just...something about him...Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss him again. To feel his lips on mine again. I've kissed Dallas. I felt nothing. Maybe if Austin and I kissed again, I would feel that same spark from the other times he's kissed me...Maybe...Just maybe.

Austin's POV

We got back to the practice room, pretty late at night. We were at the beach for like, ever! And I was great. I don't know why, but some how, we got to talking about her little mishap on "The Helen Show" when we first met.

"It's not funny, Austin!"

"You had a _drum _on your _head_! You're right, Ally, it wasn't funny. It was _hilarious_!"

There's a pause, and Ally rolls her eyes at my previous comment.

"So, Austin, listen."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

I blink, "Um...Okay. What is it?" I ask.

"There's one other reason Dallas and I broke up."

"Oh...um...okay, well...are you going to tell me this reason?" I ask.

Ally bites her lip, pondering her word choice I suppose. Finally, she says, "Dallas was jealous...of you."

My eyes widen, "What?!"

"I know, it's crazy, right?"

"Um, yes, very." I say.

"Yeah, he thought...something was, like, you know...going on between you and I." Ally says.

"That's crazy. I mean...I don't see why when people see a guy and a girl together, they instantly think couple." I say, awkwardly.

"Yeah, totally. You and I decided to just be friends a long time ago. I mean like NOW, you and I could kiss, and I would feel nothing." Ally says, awkwardly as well.

"Yeah...nothing." I say. We look at the ground in an awkward silence. My shoes have suddenly become very interesting. She looks at me, and I look at her. And the next thing I know, my face is cupped in her tiny hands, and her lips are on mine.

Ally's POV

This is driving me crazy. So many "what if?'s" and "Do I?'s". Too many un-answered questions! I have to knwo. That's it. I just have to know. I have to know if I still have feelings for Austin or not, and at the moment, there's only one way to do that.

Austin looks up at me. I walk towards him, place my hands on his cheeks, and kiss him. I feel him stiffen up at first, but then...I feel him start to kiss me back...and it feels...right...This was more powerful than our first kiss. This was...amazing. I feel Austin's grip on me tighten and he wraps his arms around my waist. I feel his tongue lick my lips, and I open my mouth as he slips his tongue in mine. I've never done anything like this before-and by that, I mean I've never frenched with a guy before-and with any other guy, I probably wouldn't enjoy it this much...but Austin isn't just a regular guy to me. I moan, and start running my hands through his hair. He tastes amazing. He feels amazing.

I know that once we come apart, nothing will ever be the same. I don't want to come apart. I just want to stay here, in this kiss, forever, and not have to talk about what we're planning on doing next with this, because I don't want to talk about that. I honestly don't know what I want right now...

Austin's POV

I stiffen up at first, but then...I start to kiss her back...and it feels right...I have no idea why Ally suddenly decided to kiss me, but this is...I don't know what it is. It's certainly more powerful than our first kiss. This is...amazing. I tighten my grip on Ally and I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me. I lick her lips, wanting entrance, which she-much to my surprise-excepts. In all honestly, I've never really done anything like this before-and by that, I mean I've never really frenched a girl before-and with any other girl, I probably wouldn't enjoy it as much as I am right now...but Ally isn't a regular girl to me. Ally moans. I want to hear her do that again. She starts running her hands through my hair. She tastes amazing. She feels amazing.

I know that once we come apart, nothing will ever be the same. I don't want to come apart. I just want to stay here, in this kiss, forever, and not have to talk about what we're planning on doing next with this, because I don't want to talk about that. I honestly don't know what I want right now...

I don't want to, and I think I can feel reluctance in Ally too-or I may be just getting my hopes up-but we come apart. That was absolutely amazing. But...Ally won't look at me. She shoves a hand in her pocket and takes something out of it. A key. I believe it's the key to Sonic Boom. She won't look me in the eye, but drops the key in my hand.

"Lock up when you're done." Ally says, and she runs out. Faster than I've ever seen Ally run before. She's out the door before I even know what is going on.

"Ally! Wait, Ally, wait!" I shout, running out on to the edge of the stairs, only to see nothing that I want to, "Come back." I whisper into the empty store.

* * *

I locked up the store, and drove back to my house as soon as possible. I park my car in front, and get out. It's pouring rain. I open the door to my house.

"Ally! Ally, are you here?!" I call. I get no response, and I feel my heart drop down to my stomach, as a wave of worry splashes over me.

Ally went home.

Where Lester is.

**So...I am quite pleased with this kiss. I gave you a bit of info on WHY Ally wanted to kiss him and what not, and of course, I put in those delicious details. Those are always a good time.**

**REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHEESE REVIEW!**


	4. Razor Blades and Really Bad Days

**Hey everyone! How are you all today?**

**You guys left some really funny reviews! Here are my replies to some of them.**

**rauraauslly: You're so right! She totally needs it!**

**Todd-The-Human: Yes, Lester is gonna get it!**

**Todd-The-Human: "Uh, Ally? Wrong Way!" That made me laugh so hard! And the whole song thing just made me smile!**

** : Thanks so much! You made a good choice by saying yes!**

**Guest: Dun dun dun is correct.**

**So yeah. Keep those reviews coming guys! In all honesty, I don't think this one will have 60 chapters. Maybe like 45 or 50 or something like that, but I would REALLY love to hit 500 reviews when this story is finished so please REVIEW!**

**I own no references used except the original. Let's go!**

The next day, Ally's POV

I didn't get much sleep, but when I did, I dreamed, and when I would dream, I would dream of Austin and the kiss. And when I would dream of that, I would wake up crying because it wasn't real. Finally, I gave up on sleep around 6 AM. I got up and put on one of my usual dresses. I have lots of bruises still, so I did what I usually do when my dad hits me. I cover it with makeup. By the time I was finished it was about 8:30 AM. i walk downstairs and eat and apple for breakfast. I see a blue car pull up in my drive way. Looks like Dad is home from the bar early. He opens the door and stumbles in. I help him upstairs into his bedroom and give him an aspirin and a glass of water. I do this almost every Friday and Saturday. Dad goes to the bar Friday, and comes home Saturday. Then he leaves Saturday night and comes back Sunday...Spends the night with his "Friends" as he says. But I am old enough to know what he really means. And the terrible thing is, even though m parents are separated, they're still technically married. He has had numerous affairs. I just hope that my mother gets here soon.

As if on cue, my mother pulls up in the drive way in a silver rental car. I walk outside and greet her.

"Hi, Mommy." I say, hugging her.

"Hi, Ally-cat. Now, I need you to listen to me. When we are finished in there, I need you to pack as much as you can in to a duffle bag and you're going to stay with me at the hotel until we can bring this into court. I'll get custody of you, I'm sure of it. Okay?"

I nod my head. We walk inside to fine my father drinking "coffee". What happened next was too fast for me to see coming.

Meanwhile, Austin's POV

I did not sleep. AT ALL. I kept myself awake thinking about a certain brunette. Ally and I kissed. Well, we made out, more or less. It was so...I don't know what it was. It was even more than when I kissed Ally for the first time, for two reasons. Reason number one, when we kissed the first time, there were no tongues involved. Reason number two...it felt like...everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever needed. All of the feelings I got when I was at my happiest (for example, when I was performing Times Square on New Years Eve, when I got my record deal, when my music video hit number one). All of my wildest dreams. All of my deepest, darkest desires. Combined into a kiss. I want to see Ally today, but her mom is coming home today. I really don't need to be involved in Ally's family drama.

Maybe I need Ally more than I thought I did. I've always had a small crush on her, but I thought that it was just a faze. Or that if we dated, but then broke up, things would be awkward-and trust me, when we broke up the first time, it was at first. Or that it would ruin our friendship-which it didn't the first time, but who's to say it won't this time. I couldn't risk that. Our friendship meant too much to me. Besides, I thought it was just a crush, but when I danced with her at Trish's party a couple years ago, something just kind of...clicked. When she mentioned us dating that day at Mini's **(Backups and Breakups) **I was in denial when I said that I thought it would be weird for us to date. But I still thought it was just a crush. Then we actually started dating, and then we broke up, and...Now, like Dez said when I first told him that I liked Ally **(Campers and Complications) **I think I may be in love with her. I'll call her tomorrow when this whole "confronting Lester" thing blows over...at lest I hope it's blown over by then...I can't believe she went home last night. To Lester. Of all people! I guess the kiss just kind of scared her off. I hold the key to Sonic Boom that she gave me in my hands. Kaitlin and Brianna **(THe employees I made up, remember them?) ** have their own keys to Sonic Boom, and Ally will probably get a hold of them some how to let them know she won't be there. Tomorrow is Sunday. Sonic Boom is closed on Sundays, but Ally alwas goes there to clean or practice. I'll see her there tomorrow.

I look at my alarm clock next to my bed. 8:30 AM. I wonder what Ally is doing right now. I close my eyes, and let myself fall asleep for the first time since I got home last night.

Ally's POV

I clutch the treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me. With my other hand though, I hold my throbbing cheek. Where my father stuck me. Him and my mother are fighting. Shouting. Yelling. I finally let the tears slip. This is all too much. And so, I let myself snap.

"THAT IS IT! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THE YELLING, THE DRINKING, THE HITTING! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! IS IT SOMETHING I DID?! WHAT DID I _EVER _DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! YOu know what? Don't answer that. I'M DONE! LESTER DAWSON, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" I shouted running up to my room.

I do exactly as my mother instructed me to do. I grabbed a duffle bag and cram as much as I can in to it.

After getting everything in there, I make sure I have my pills. **(The reason hse has pills is NOT for the same reason she had them in the original) **I look out my bedroom window, only to see police out side my house! Oh no. I walk downstairs to find my house empty. I walk outside and I get stopped by a police officer.

"Allyson?" he asks.

"Yes, but please call me Ally." I say.

"Alright, Ally. Your mother is going to be here for a while, answering questions. But this is not a good scene for you to be in. I will giv e you a police escort to your hotel and I will interview you on the ride there." And by interview, he means interrogate,"Once at the hotel, I'll leave you be. Understood?"

I nod my head yes. I look at the time. Dear God. It's already noon. But I suppose time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it.

* * *

My hotel room is really nice. My mom is back. We sat down, and I explained...pretty much everything. What's been happening with Dad, Dallas, and Austin. I even showed her the tattoo-which she was NOT pleased about-but she listened to everything I had to say. I even told her about the kiss that Austin and I had-however I did NOT mention that it was a bit frenchy...or a lot frenchy-and she just nodded and listened. I'm lucky to have a Mom like her.

After we talk, I decide I need to relax. I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

Austin's POV

Ally. That's the only thing on my mind right now. Ally. She's all I can think of. I've tried caling her. No answer. I've texted her. No responce. I chat her. Nothing. I've video chat requested her. I got denied. I have to see her. Hear her voice. Read her texts. Something.

Ally's POV

Stupid cheep razors! One of the razor blades fell out while I was shaving my legs, and now I can't find it! Oh, this day just gets better and better, doesn't it?

* * *

The next morning. I wake up at 8:45! Oh no! I have to be at Sonic Boom by nine so I can clean! I scramble to get dressed. i take my clothes into the bathroom. I really need to hurry. I'm running around my bathroom while I'm changing to try and get ready. After running around so much, I trip while in the process of getting my shirt on. I fall on my side and feel a sharp pain in my side. Maybe I found that razor blade from yesterday. I sit up, but there is no razor blade there. I don't have time for this! I put my shirt on, and get ready, trying my best to ignore the sharp pain in my side.

I start looking around, and I start taking really sharp breaths.

"Ally? Are you okay?" my mom calls.

"Mom! Where are my pills?!" I exclaim.

A few seconds later, my mom runs into the bathroom with the pills in hand, "Shh..." she says,"Take a deep breath."

I inhale, then exhale, then inhale, then exhale. My mom hands me the pill jar. I take one out, and swallow it down.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry." I say, "Now, I've got to go or I'll be late. Love you Mom! Bye!" I call. I grab my purse and put the pill jar in it. I grab my song book, then head to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin's POV

I sit on the counter of Sonic Boom holding the key in my hand. I let myself in since I still had Ally's key. No one is here. It's just me. I'm waiting for Ally to walk in. She's late. As if on cue, she walks in. She looks tired. Almost dizzy. I feel bad for her. Yesterday must have been rough. When she sees me, she stops dead in her tracks, and looks very confused.

"I thought you might want this back." I say, tossing Ally the key. She catches it.

"Thanks." she says.

There's a small pause.

"So..." I say.

"So..." she repeats.

"Are you okay?" I ask,"You look...I don't know...different. Did you get away from Lester?" I ask.

"Oh, um...yeah. I-I did." she says.

"Good." I say, "So, why are you late? I thought you set like three alarm clocks every night just to make sure you won't be late." I joke.

"I didn't know how to set the alarm in the hotel room." Ally says.

Hotel room? I didn't even have to ask to know what she meant.

"What happened to your cheek?" I ask. She had a large blue bruise on her cheek. As soon as I ask, her hands fly to her face.

"Oh, um..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." I say.

There's a long pause.

"Look, thanks for bringing the key, but I really thing that maybe you should..." she trails off, cringing as she does so.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Ally blinks a couple of times, "Um...yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Your voice is high, and you aren't making eye contact. What's going on."

"Nothing, Austin." Ally says. She starts walking up to the practice room and I follow suit.

"Ally-"

"Austin, please." she says when we enter the practice room, "Can't you just trust me? Can't you just...just..."

"Just what?" I ask.

Then, Ally's legs collapse from underneath her.

"Ally!" I exclaim, catching her just before she hits the floor.

Ally's POV

"Austin, please." I say when we enter the practice room, "Can't you just trust me? Can't you just...just..."

"Just what?" Austin asks.

I have no idea why this happened. I suppose it could be part of the anxiety, but I don't think I'm having an attack, am I? I feel very weak, and finally, I just can't stand up anymore. I let my legs buckle underneath of me and I fall to the floor.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims, catching me just before I hit the ground.

Austin slowly sets me down. I sit up against the door. My side hurts. I lay a hand on it, and then I feel something. i take my hand away, and see that it is covered in blood. Austin's eyes widen as well as mine.

I start to un-button my shirt. I don't care what Austin sees, I need to find out what this is. Besides, it's just a bra. Big deal...right?

I set the shirt on the ground and look at my bleeding side.

"Oh my God, Ally what the hell happened?!" Austin asks.

Then I remember, "I think I might have fallen on a razor blade." I say.

"What?" Austin asks, confused.

I start putting my shirt back on, and try to explain myself as I do so, "Uh, yeah...Yesterday...showering...razor blade fell out and I couldn't find it, and this morning I fell and..." I trail off. The sight of all this blood is making me faint. You know how some people pass out at the sight of blood? I am included in that catigory.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Austin asks.

I blink in response. I'm going to pass out any moment now. Everything starts to get blurry. I see movement, and I suddenly feel myself being lifted up. I barley have enough strength in me to wrap my arms around Austin's neck, but I do. I don't want him to let me go.

His heartbeat is the last thing I hear before I black out.

**So, uh...yeah. REVIEW IT UP! Or else I'll become the mean author who only updates if they get a certain amount of reviews and I don't want to be mean! So please, please review! There are going to be A LOT of chapters in this story and I would really like to hit 500 reviews by the end of this story. That's only like ten reviews a chapter. You guys can do that, can't you? Please! I need you guys' help!**


	5. At The Hospital and Anxiety Disorders

**Hey everyone! How are you all? I'm back! This chapter should be interesting in my opinion, because it's not going to be like it was in the original. Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

**Speaking of reviews, here are my replies to some of them!**

**ausllylover2345: Well, you'll find out in this chapter, now won't you?**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**EnvyNV: Keep that line in mind, it just might come into play later on in the story.**

**Todd-The-Human: Omg that's actually very funny. And the whole yoda thing was a very nice touch!**

**Realms818 (Guest): Oh, don't worry. I won't.**

**austinandally3: Just wait.**

**rauraauslly: I said before, that those pills are NOT for the same reason as they are in the original. You'll find out what they're for in this one.**

Austin's POV

Ally was taken to a room about half an hour ago, and Penny arrived shortly after. I pointed her to where Ally was, and she's been with her ever since. Trish and Dez are here, waiting with me.

"So, what happened? I drove past Ally's house on the way here and there were police every where." Dez says.

I bite my lip, "I think that's something you should ask Ally. She'd probably rather tell you guys herself than have me tell you." I say.

Trish and Dez nod, understanding.

"However," I say, "There _is _something that I _can_ tell you." I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Wait, am I seeing this correctly? Is Austin Moon actually blushing? Oh! Who's the girl?!" Trish asks.

"What makes you think there's a girl?" I ask.

"Is there not?" Dez asks.

"Oh no, there totally is." I say.

"Well then give us details! Who is she? Anyone we know?" Trish asks.

I smile to myself, "Ally." I say.

Trish and Dez blink, "Well, we know her pretty well." Dez says.

"It's Ally?!" Trish asks.

"Yeah, we may or may not have kinda sorta maybe made out last night." I say.

Trish and Dez blink, "What?!" they exclaim in unison.

"Yeah..." I trail off.

"You made out with Ally?!" Dez asks.

"Yeah..." I trail off again, "Actually...she kind of kissed _me_." I say.

"But didn't she like _just _break up with Dallas?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, she told me that one of the reasons that they broke up was because he was jealous of me! So we kept talking about how we don't have feelings for each other any more, and how if we kissed, we would feel nothing. Then we just kind of...stood in an awkward silence. Then she walked up to me and just kissed me! And then it got to a bit more than that..." I say.

They blinks again, "Wow...you _actually _made out with Ally." Dez says.

"Tongue and all." I mutter, hoping they wouldn't hear that.

"*Gasp* You frenched her!" Trish says.

I mentally scold myself, "Yeah..." I trail off.

"So what does this mean? Are you guys gonna get back together?" Dez asks.

"I-I don't know..." I say.

"Well, I think the more important question is: Do you _want _to get back together with her?" Trish asks.

There's a pause. I have to think about my answer on this one. Finally, I say, "Yeah...I do." I say.

"You think you guys can make it work? I thought you guys broke up last time because it was too awkward." Dez says.

"Well, actually, it was more or less because we didn't think we were really _ready _to be a couple yet." I say, "And besides...w-we all saw this coming, right? I mean, I _wrote _a song _about _Ally, if you don't remember." I say.

"Of course we remember, but I thought you said you weren't sure if you still had feelings for her or not." Trish says.

"I did, and I wasn't sure, you're right...but I am now." I say.

* * *

A few hours later. Trish and Dez had to leave because their parents wanted them home. My parents are in Seattle on business, so I technically can do whatever.

"Excuse me, are you here for Allyson Dawson?" I hear a voice ask. I look up, and see a female doctor.

"Yeah." I say.

"Please follow me." The doctor says.

I stand up and follow the doctor to room 428 in the ICU. The ICU?! That's not good! The doctor opens the door, and there's Ally. Her makeup has been removed. I see many bruises on her arms that I didn't notice before.

"Ms. Dawson, may I speak with you? There is some paper work I need you to fill out." The doctor says.

"Oh. S-sure." Penny says.

They exit the room and close the door behind them, leaving me alone with Ally. I sit donw in the chair next to her bed. She sits up and turns her self to face me.

"Thanks for coming." she says.

"No problem." I say, "If you don't mind me asking, what took them so long?"

"They had to do a surgery to get the razor blade out of my side."

"It was actually _in _your side?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ally says,"I have a pretty good deal of stitches in my side. I'm just glad it isn't the side with my tattoo on it."

"Yeah. How did your mom react to that?" I ask.

"She wasn't too pleased." Ally says.

We laugh, "I'm so glad that nothing has changed." I say, regretting it as soon as I do so.

"What do you mean?" Ally asks.

"Well...last night...I'm sorry, okay? If things are going to be _that _awkward between us, then we can just forget-"

"Don't. Start. Apologizing. You did nothing wrong."

"Neither did you." I say.

"I...I know." Ally says.

"So, we can just...forget about it. Forget it happened."

"Yeah, but..."

I feel a speck of hope, "But what?" I ask.

Ally doesn't look at me, "I don't want to forget." she whispers, just loud enough for me to be able to hear her.

I pause, trying to think of words to say. Ally faces away from me. She looks out the window on the other side of the rooom. I stand up and go around her bed so that I am once again facing her. Her hair is covering her eyes as she looks down at her hands. I take a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear so that I can look into her eyes. It's really hard for me not to get lost in them.

"What would you do if I told you I didn't want to forget either?" I ask.

She looks up at me. I don't see her without make up very often, but she's just as beautiful.

"I don't know _what _I'd do..." Ally says, softly.

I put another stand of hair behind her ear, and cup her cheek. She looks up at me.

"_I _do." I say. I'm the one to lean in this time, and I do so hesitantly, waiting for Ally's reaction. Once she realizes what I'm doing, she leans in as well. Our foreheads are pressed against each other, and I give a small smile, "You're so beautiful." I whisper. She smiles. I almost kiss her...

And then the door opens.

Ally and I instantly back away, pretending nothing happened, and both our faces are turning bright red. Especially when we see that the person who has walked in is Penny.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, but I have to go back to the police station to answer more questions, and fill out some paper work. In other words, I'll be there all night."

"Mom, it's fine, really." Ally says.

"Oh, okay." Penny says, hugging Ally, "Be careful." Penny says.

"I will." Ally says.

Penny lets go of her, then nods to me, then exits the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was almost _really _embarrassing." Ally says.

I chuckle, "Yeah, it was." I kneel beside her bed, "Are you feeling okay?" I ask.

"Somewhat. I'm not numb anymore, so it kind of hurts." Ally says, "But you know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" I ask.

Ally looks me in the eyes, "If you would kiss me again." she says.

I blink, but I didn't need to be told twice. I lean in again, and our lips collide. This is probably one of the best feelings I've ever had. To feel her lips dancing on mine. Ally manages to slip her tongue into my mouth. I'm impressed. I didn't know she had it in her. I smile into the kiss as our tongues fight for dominance. Ally lets out a small whimper, and I can't help but want to hear her make that sound again. Despite of what's going on, I hold Ally in my arms gently, as if she were fragile, and she'd break it I didn't treat her right. Her hand trails down my arm until it finds my hand, and she intertwines our fingers.

We come apart for air, and I press my forehead to hers. Our eyes are still closed, and our hands are still locked. I open my eyes, and see Ally looking up at me. I can't help but smile, and she does the same.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I whisper.

Ally nods, "Please." she says.

I nod, and sit on the edge of her bed next to her. She just hugs me, and I hold her close to me. I don't want to let her go. But eventually, I'll have to.

We come apart, and Ally sits back, "The police took my dad away." she says.

"I heard." I say, "Are you okay?"

Ally nods, "Yeah." she says, unconvincingly.

"Ally." I say.

Ally shakes her head no, and she starts tearing up. I lift her up and set her on my lap. I hold her close to me as she sobs.

"All of these bruises are from him." Ally says.

"Ally, you don't have to be afraid anymore." I say, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

There's a pause, and Ally sighs, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that." she says.

* * *

"Austin?" Ally asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"There's one other secret that I still have to tell you...but first, I have to ask...what are we?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean..." Ally trails off. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again. When we come apart, "What does that mean?" she asks, "Are we like...together again?"

"Only if you want to be." I say.

"Do _you_?" Ally asks.

I think for a second, then nod, "Yeah. I do." I say.

Ally blinks, then smiles and exhales a breath I didn't know she was holding, "I needed to hear you say that too." she says.

I smile, and kiss her forehead, "I believe you said you had another secret to tell me." I say.

Ally nods. She seems hesitant.

"You know you can tell me anything." I say.

Ally nods, "I have Post-traumatic stress disorder." she says.

I blink, "Definition please." I say.

"It's an an anxiety disorder." she says.

I blink, "Oh..." I say. That actually explains a lot.

"I looked it up online when I first found out a I had it. It's a condition that can develop following a traumatic or terrifying experience, such as sexual or physical abuse-I've suffered both-or any other really bad event. People with this disorder tend to have long lasting thoughts or memories about said event...nightmares too..." she says. She once again won't look at me, "If you don't want to be with me because of it, I understand."

I can't believe she actually said that, "What makes you think I wouldn't want to be with you just because of that?" I ask.

"Because Dallas made fun of me for it. He said I was crazy." Ally says, "I have to take medication for this disorder, and sometimes I think I _am _crazy."

I look Ally dead in the eye, "You are not crazy, and I am not leaving you." I say, in full seriousness.

Ally just looks at me with a confused expression.

"What?" I ask.

"You care about me." Ally states.

I nod, "I do." I say, "Is that new to you?"

Ally nods, "It is." she says.

I nod, "Trust me. It's new to me too." I say.

"What do you mean?" Ally asks.

"Well, I didn't really want to complain about _my _parents, considering what you've been through with yours," I say, "they're more or less neglective, I guess you could say. Never around. And when they _are _around, all we really do is fight. They still think music is a waist of time, and they just never listen." I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I say.

Ally nods, "I just don't want you to worry about me." she says, "Sometimes, with music, and school, and work, and then there was my dad, I have really bad anxiety attacks and pass out. I can't even control it really. The medication helps I guess."

"You know I'll help you when you need it." I say.

"You already have. Remember when we went bungee jumping? If you hadn't held my hand, I would have flipped out. And when we sang our first duet at the Jungle Cafe, if you weren't up there with me, I would have flipped."

"Or maybe you're just stronger than you give yourself credit for." I object.

Ally shrugs, "And maybe I am. But you've helped me _become _that stronger person." Ally says.

I smile, "You've helped me become stronger too." I say.

**And that's it for this chapter! I'll update soon, but I don't know when. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Talking and Tattoos

**Hey everybody! How are you all doing today? I just got back from an audition! Yay! I'm super pumped! You know what else I'm pumped for? THIS STORY!**

**Anyway, I own no references used aside from the original. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

"Ally." I whisper. Ally stirs a bit, then blinks herself awake, "Sorry, Baby, the doctors have to look at you one last time before they check you out." I say.

Ally nods, sitting up. She smiles warmly at me, then fakes it towards the doctor. I try my hardest to stifle a laugh. It's morning; around 8:30 AM. While the doctor is looking at Ally, I answer many of the texts from Trish and Dez. And there are A LOT.

_Texts from Trish_

Texts from Dez

_How's my girl doin'? U takin care of her?_

Hey man! What's goin on? What base have you gotten to?

_How was her surgery?_

Is she gonna be okay?

_R U guys 2gether now?_

Is she your girlfriend again?

_Oh, who am I kidding? Of course youre back 2gether! We shud celebrate!_

U guys R like perfect 4 each other!

_She didn't lose too much blood, did she?_

Did u ever find out y there were cops at her place?

_Where r Ally's parents?_

I answer as many of them as I can. I guess that's what I get for turning my phone off last night, but I didn't want to worry about texts. Ally was my main priority. Most of my responses are something alone the lines of "She's going to be fine." or "There were no bases, Dez." and "Celebrating would be wonderful." and my personal favorite, "Ally will tell you about that."

"Okay, I'm going to go get changed. Wait for me?" Ally asks.

"Where am I going to go?"

"Good point." Ally says. She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. I can't help but smile at how things are going with us. I suddenly feel my phone vibrate again, and my mom is calling me.

**Mimi**/Austin

Hello?

**Hey, honey. We're at the airport, we'll be back tonight.**

Okay, cool.

**So, how are things? *jokingly* You don't have any new girlfriends, do you?**

...Um...

**Oh boy. *Calls to Mike in the backround* Mike! Looks like we're having another girl over for dinner. *Mike asks if it's anyone they know***

Actually, it is.

**Oh, you heard him? Sorry.**

Whatever.

**So, who is she?**

Ally.

***Pauses* Oh...her again?**

Yeah. What's wrong, I thought you liked Ally?

**We do! It's just her father we don't necessarily find "likable" .**

*mumbles* Then you're really gonna hate him now.

**What was that?**

Nothing, it's a long story that I don't have time for.

**Oh. Okay then. We'll call you when we land.**

Okay, bye.

I hang up. I'm surprised, and over all impressed. That was probably the most decent phone conversation I've ever had with my mother. I laugh to myself silently and put my phone back in my pocket just as Ally walks out of the bathroom.

"Beautiful as ever." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes, "Stop it." she says, playfully.

"I don't want to. You deserve to be told how beautiful you are."

Ally blinks, "I...I guess I do."

"You do, and don't let anyone ever tell you other wise." I say.

Ally nods, taking my hand in hers, "Okay. Lets get out of this place." she says.

I nod. We start to walk, but then I pause, "Where are you going to go?" I ask.

Ally pauses too, "I'm not sure." she looks at her phone, "My mom didn't even bother to call me."

"Let's just go to Sonic Boom and hang out in the practice room then." I suggest.

Ally stops dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, it's just...the practice room is...where my dad would take me if we weren't home and he wanted to..." she says, starting to tear up again.

"Sshhh..." I taking her in my arms again, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I _have _to ask this...he didn't, like, well-"

"No." Ally says, "He didn't...*whispers* rape me. He just..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." I say, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Ally says, "That is, if it's okay that I call you that."

I smile, "It's more than okay." I say, "As long as I get to call you my girlfriend."

Ally smiles, "It's a deal."

I take her hand and we continue walking to my car.

"Austin?" Ally asks, "I don't want to yet, but...when I'm ready to talk about what happened, you know, _specifically, _I can talk to _you _right?"

I turn to face her and look her in the eye, "Of course you can." I say.

Ally gives a small smile and nods. We walk out of the hospital and the sunlight hits us like a ton of bricks and we both flinch. I lead Ally to my awesome car. A dark blue mustang convertible that my parents got me for my seventeenth birthday, and it was also an "I'm sorry" present because we'd gotten into another argument a while before.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." I say.

Ally nods.

* * *

I open the door for Ally and we walk inside.

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think...I-I'm ready...to talk."

Ally's POV

Austin just nods. We head upstairs to his room and he shuts the door behind us. We sit down on his bed and I turn to face him.

"It all started when I was 13. Believe it or not, I was _actually tall _for my age, so I could get away with using a fake ID that said I was sixteen, or whatever age. This being before everyone else got taller than me." I joke, "I was a 'rebel' I guess you could say. Believe it or not, I actually was flunking in most of my classes. I wore black all the time, etc etc. One night, I was sleeping over at a friends' house-not Trish-and we decided to go out and walk around town. That was when I got my tongue piercing. Like I said, I had a fake ID and could pull off the age at the time. I really didn't think that my dad-who was _already _verbally abusive at the time-would find out, but somehow, he did. That was the first night he ever beat me. That was the night, when I finally decided that I hated Lester Dawson. I just wanted to make him angry and upset all the time, so I did more things. I got my other piercings, I went to parties and...drank." I start tearing up and my voice cracks, "I smoked a cigarette..." I whisper. I can practically _hear _Austin's eyes widen, "Finally, my mother couldn't take any more of me, or my dad's abuse, so she got a job as a researcher so that she could travel, and she and my dad separated. She didn't even _ask _me if I wanted to come with her. She just...left, Austin, she left! Then one night...on my 14th birthday...was the first time my dad molested me." I say at whisper level. I look up, and see Austin's eyes darken with anger, but also soften in sympathy for me,"I don't even remember how it happened. He just pinned me against the wall, slapped me, but then he...apologized to me, and he kissed my cheek...and then he kissed my jawline...and then he kissed my neck...and he put his hands underneath my clothes...and that's all I have to say about that." I whisper,"After a while, I myself couldn't take it anymore. So, I stopped being a 'rebel' about...two weeks before I met you actually. That's why I was always so thorough. I was afraid, Austin, I was afraid. *Whispers* And I still am...even after I became a goody-goody, the beatings and...molestings still happened, just not as often. Then I met Dallas, and...you know that story...and one night, my dad walked into my room while I was changing...he was drunk, and he told me he was crazy horny." I say, sobbing, "And he saw the tattoo, and he beat me until I bled, then he just...walked out, and went to a bar. I called my mom that night, and...here we are now."

I look up at Austin. He opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it.

"You don't have to say anything." I say, "Just promise you'll keep me safe."

Austin grabs my shoulders lightly, looks me in the eyes, and I'm not sure if I've ever seen him this serious before, "As long as you're with me, in my arms, you will _always _be safe, and loved."

_Loved._

That work stuck out to me most.

"Thank you." I whisper. I am sobbing terribly right now, but Austin just holds me, and I don't think I could ask for anything more.

* * *

Eight days later, Austin's POV

Ally got her stitches taken out yesterday, and she's been really happy. School starts in another week! Ugh! We're all pretty bumbed. Even Ally. That's probably mainly because our little "summer fling" didn't last all summer, and with Dallas, there wasn't really any "fling", or at least that's how _she _puts it.

Ally came out to Trish and Dez and told them the whole situation with her parents. It was a really emotional day, for all of us, but we got through it, and I'm really proud of Ally for that. Ally and I have _also _come out to Trish and Dez about our relationship, however, _the world _still has yet to know. _That _interview with Megan should be fun; note my sarcasm.

Right now, I'm kicking Dez's ass at fooze-ball, and Trish is reading some dumb fashion magazine. Ally walks in.

"Oh! Hey, you guys. I didn't know you'd all be up here." she says.

"Where else would we be?" I ask.

"He's got a point there." Dez says.

"And how is my beautiful girlfriend today?" I ask, walking over to her and kissing her.

"Get a room." Trish says, without even looking up from her magazine.

"You think a light peck on the lips is bad; you should see what we do when you're _not _around." I say.

"Yeah, we'd rather not." Dez says.

I roll my eyes and go get a soda from the fridge and out of the corner of my eye, I see Trish stand and walk over to Ally and whisper, "So, like...you're still like, a virgin, right?"

Ally smacks Trish's arm, "Yes!" she whisper-yells.

"By the way, I heard that." I say.

Trish turns to me, "Eh, you were kinda s'posed to." she says, shrugging,"Besides, I was only joking. I know you two better than that."

Ally and I nod, "So, Ally, where were you? I didn't see you here today." I say.

"I was just...somewhere." Ally says, looking away from me.

"Somewhere as in..." I say. Trish and Dez are starting to get suspicious too.

"Just...no where..." Ally says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Ally," I start, "you are...the worst liar, in the history of ever. You are aware of this, yes?"

Ally just blinks.

"Why can't you tell us where you were?" Dez asks.

"Weelllll..." Ally says, "I may or may not have kinda sorta maybe might have gone to finish my tattoo..."

"What?!" We all exclaim in unison.

"Well, it wasn't finished, and it looked weird unfinished!" Ally says, "But it's finished now; I won't have to go back there again." she says.

"So, does it hurt?" Trish asks.

"No, it feels soft and warm." Ally says, "Yes, it hurts like a mother. It itches too."

"That's what tattoos do." I say, "But the itching will go away in a few days."

"I know. But, a really good thing about this, is one, the tattoo actually looks pretty cool, and number two, I got a little bit of revenge on my dad."

"How?" Trish asks.

Ally gets out her wallet and takes something out of it, "Tattoos are expensive. Did you really think I'd pay for it myself?" she asks, "This is the 'emergency' credit card that my dad pays for."

I smile, "That's my girl!" I say, high-fiving her, "You're getting pretty good at revenge."

"I know! Oh no..." she says.

We all just roll our eyes.

"Oh don't do that. I'd think that you, Austin, of all people, would get that this tattoo will look really sexy in me in a bikini." Ally says.

I smirk,"I guess it would, wouldn't it?" I ask, "Too bad I don't know what the finished edition looks like."

"You will, but I have to keep a bandage over it for the next two hours. Let's say, we all go to the beach next week on our last day of summer vacation." Ally suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You guys in?"

"Totally." Dez says.

Trish flips a page in her magazine and looks up, "Sorry, what are we talking about?" That's Trish for ya.

"Well, it sounds like a date to me." I say.

"Sweet. I'll have to go bikini shopping." Ally says.

"I thought you already had one." I say.

"I do. But I want a new one. One that will tease you." Ally says, tugging on my shirt collar.

"May I once again suggest you two getting a room?" Trish asks.

"I thought you said you knew us better than that." I say.

"We do. That doesn't mean we want to watch you make out." Dez says.

"Thank you, Dez." Trish says.

Ally and I roll our eyes and walk out of the practice room.

**So, that was a bit of a filler, but now you know a bit more about Ally's back round, and that helps out a lot. So, these next few chapters are kinda gonna be fillers, but don't worry, we'll get into some pretty good drama in a couple of chapters, just you wait.**

**I HAVE REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Josetanner: Thank you. I don't want to be mean, but if people don't start reviewing more, I just might have to be.**

**Todd-The-Human: 1,2,3,4 I declare a tongue war! Why didn't I think of that?!**

**Call Moi Crazy: Yes, I did see TBM and it was really good.**

**rauaraauslly: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And by the way, Ally is ALL FOR this girl's day with you lol.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Okay, so, I don't mean to sound rude, but I really want some more reviews on this story. I really want this story to go far! This story is seriously going to have AT LEAST 50 chapters so I want this story to have AT LEAST 500 reviews by the time the story is over, meaning 10 reviews a chapter. Is that really so hard? I've even started reviewing this myself because I REALLY want some big numbers! Even if you could get the word out to other authors or readers about this story, just please! I really want some big numbers in reviews! It would mean so much to me.**

**Instagram: hannahw41**

**Tumblr: walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	7. I chose you and I love you

**Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I just hiked up a mountain! It was awesome! And now, I'm very tired, but I'm refreshed! This chapter will be pretty cute, in my opinion.**

**I own no references used aside from the original. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Oh, come on, Austin. Two more years of school, and then we're done!" I say.

"Ugh. Two more years? That's two years too many!" Austin says.

"Guess who got a job at...huh. I don't even remember what this place is called, just that it sells school supplies, and that it sucks." Trish says, walking in, "It's probably the worst job I've ever had because everything is school related."

"Oh, come on, guys. I'm not happy about summer ending either, but let's at least enjoy our last day while it lasts. We can still have one last bit of summer fun." I say.

"That is such an Ally thing to say." Austin says.

"If you keep that attitude up I'm wearing a one piece when we go to the beach today." I say.

"I'm shutting up." Austin says. Suddenly, Austin's phone rings and he walks away to answer it, "Hello?" I hear him ask before he walks away.

"So, what does this amazing new bikini of yours look like?" Trish asks.

I show her a picture of it on my phone.

"Oh my God. If you wear that, you'll have Austin wrapped around your finger like a ring!" Trish says.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, Trish. I just want to have fun today." I say.

"So, how are things with you and Austin going so far? I'm assuming better than last time you guys dated?"

"Yeah. We've been together for a little over two weeks, and things are going really well. I think this relationship is going to go further than it did last time."

"Well, that's good. I'm happy for you, just don't forget your best friend." Trish says.

"Please, Trish. You know our motto. Chicks before di-oh hey, Austin." I say, cutting myself off.

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom to tell Ally my AMAZING news! I look over, and Dez is standing next to me.

"Dez? Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time." he says.

I blink, then shake it off, "Anyways, Ally! Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what! Guess. What."

Ally blinks, "What?" she asks.

"That was Jimmy. He wants you to sing 'Don't look down' and 'You can come to me' with me on my next album!"

"Austin! That's amazing!" Ally says, hugging me.

"Awwwww..." Dez sighs.

Trish slaps him, "Continue." she says to us.

* * *

Ally's POV

So, this bikini is orange with white polka dots. It's SUPER cute, and the best part: Austin's favorite color is orange. I put a pair of shorts on over it, and I have a jacket, but I don't put it on. I quickly put my hair in a bun, then walk out to meet Trish, who is sitting on the counter.

"Woah." she says.

"I know, right? And, check out the tattoo." I say, walking down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Ally, it looks amazing!" Trish says.

"It hurt like a mother, but it was worth it!" I say, "Oh, one last thing." I say. I reach into my pocket and put all of my piercings in. I look up at Trish when I finish putting in the tongue piercing, "It's a lot more fun making out with Austin when I have this in."

"When Austin sees you in that, you'll be doing a lot more than making out."

"Trish, come on. You know how I am. I'm not having sex until I'm married. End of story." I say.

"If you say so." Trish says.

I roll my eyes and we walk out.

* * *

We meet the boys at the beach. I make sure I have my jacket on, all the way zipped up. Austin spots us and walks over.

"Hey you." he says to me.

"Hi." I say, getting on my tip toes and kissing him.

He smiles down at me, "So, Dez and I set everything up over here." Austin says.

Trish and I nod. I take a towel out of my bag and lay it out. I'm a bit nervous. I've never worn a bikini in front of Austin before...or any guy really. He just knew that I had one. However, if Trish says, I look hot, then I look hot, because Trish would tell me if I didn't look good. I unzip my jacket and take it off. I set in in my bag, and do the same with my shorts. I turn and see that Austin is talking with Dez, and hasn't yet seen me.

Perfect.

I scootch over and cuddle up next to Austin, "What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Zaliens 9." they say in unison.

Austin turns to say something to me, then freezes. He blinks, then says, "Oh this day could not possibly get better."

"You sure about that?" I ask, "Trish, Dez, go argue some where that isn't here." I say. I pull Austin to me and kiss him square on the lips.

Oh yeah. This is going to be a good day.

* * *

No one's POV

It was the early evening, and the sun was setting over the water. They had a small bon-fire going, and everything was just...peaceful. Austin and Ally were cuddling, and Trish and Dez were just kind of...watching. Ally had her head on Austin's shoulder, and Austin had his arms around her. Ally looked troubled, and confused.

Trish mouths, "What's wrong?" to her.

Ally just sends her a look, but doesn't respond. Instead, she looks up at Austin, "Austin?" she asks, "Why me?"

Austin raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you can have any girl you want. Cassidy, Brooke-although _she _was crazy-you had Kira Starr, you even had a European super model for little while! Of all the girls interesting, cute, and fun girls that you could have, why would you choose to be with...me?"

Trish is watching intently, but Dez is not there. He suddenly walks over behind her and sits next to her with a bucket of popcorn in his lap, "What'd I miss?" he asks. Trish quietly whispers to him what's going on.

"Ally, you know I think you're beautiful. On the inside and out. It's like...when we're playing music or singing. We don't really know _why _we love it so much, just that it feels...right. I can go on and on about how perfect I think you are, but no words can really..._explain _why I want to be with you, just that you make me feel good, and that this, us, feels right."

"Really?" Ally asks.

Austin nods, "Yeah." he says.

Ally blinks, then sighs, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to the idea that someone as amazing as you could be with someone like me."

"Someone like you? You mean someone who's beautiful and smart?" Austin asks.

Ally doesn't respond. She just looks away.

"Awww..." Dez says. Trish flicks his forehead, "Ow!" he exclaims.

"Continue." Trish says to Austin and Ally.

"I really mean that much to you?" Ally asks.

"You mean the world." Austin says at whisper level.

Ally shakes her head in disbelief, "I don't understand it."

"You don't have to. Just know that it's true."

They were both now speaking at whisper level. There is a long pause of silence. Just of Austin and Ally looking at each other. Trish and Dez lean in intently. It was seriously like they were watching a movie. Trish takes a handful of popcorn out of the bucket on Dez's lap and munches on it. Austin gives a small smile to the girl next to him, and she returns it.

"Awww are you guys gonna kiss now?!" Dez asks, breaking the silence.

"I swear, Carrot Top, if you mess up one more moment-"

"Sshhh." Dez says, cutting Trish off. Trish shakes her head, then waves to Dez as she stands up. Dez pouts, and reluctantly stands and leaves with Trish to give Austin and Ally some alone time.

"Ally?" Austin asks.

"Yes, Austin?" Ally asks, both of them were still whispering, even though no one else was around.

"Is it too early to tell you that I love you?" he asks.

Ally's eyes widen, and she looks absolutely stunned. She blinks a few times, then answers, "Most people would say yes." she says, trying to scare Austin a bit. He doesn't show it, but Ally could tell that it worked, "Good thing I'm not like most people."

Austin smiles, "I love you."

Ally smiles and presses her forehead to Austin's, "I love you too."

* * *

The next day, Ally's POV

I've been back at my old house for about two weeks now. My dad is in jail, waiting for someone to bail him out-which will probably never happen-and I'm with my mom. I'm dressed and ready for school, and Austin is on his way to pick me up. I'm kind of nervous, to be honest. I've always been a "nerd" or a "loser" and Austin has always been "popular" so the fact that we're dating again, should be interesting. Last time we dated, it was only for a while. Like seriously a week. And Austin and I didn't have that many classes together. Now, Austin and I have most of our classes together, and we're actually in a serious relationship.

My phone rings, and I see that it's Trish.

**Ally**/_Trish_

**Hello?**

_Hola Chica! How was the rest of last night?_

**It was amazing. Something huge happened.**

_You had sex!_

**No!**

_*sigh* You never have any good stories to tell._

**I still think that this is pretty good, and pretty big. You ready?**

_Yes! Tell me woman!_

**Austin told me he loves me.**

_*Gasp* Oh my God! Ally!_

**I know!**

_Oh, that's amazing! Really happy for you girl. Wait, did you say it back?_

**Of course I did. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way about someone.**

_It usually only happens in the fairy tales. So what happened after that._

**He kissed me like he's never kissed me before. You know how I was always questioning my he'd choose to be with me? Well...I don't know; that kiss just showed me how much he really does love me. Though, it's still a little hard for me to believe.**

_Believe it girl. Austin loves you! I've seen the way he looks at you. I mean, you guys have only been together, what, two weeks? Normally, that'd be just a bit too soon to tell someone you love them, but with you guys, it's different. You guys have dated before-even though it didn't last long-and you've known each other for almost two years. Dez and I both think you guys are perfect for each other._

**Yeah, I kind of got that when you guys started watching us like we were a movie; with popcorn and everything!**

_*hisses* Oh, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice that._

**Oh, Austin's here. Gotta go. See you at school.**

_Bye._

I walk outside and see Austin getting out of his car to greet me. I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey you." he says.

"Hi." I say. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. When we come apart, Austin opens the passenger side door for me and I get in the car.

* * *

Austin's POV

We pull up to the school. Ally and I ride to school together all the time, so that wasn't new. Before we went to the beach yesterday, Megan interviewed Ally and I about being a couple, but it wasn't published or put on the website, so this should be good.

Ally and I get out of the car and I take her hand. This immediately grabs the attention of others around us. Ally and I ignore them, and keep walking into the school. Everyone looks at Ally and I anyway because we're famous, but since we're hand in hand, they're now suspicious. I walk Ally to her locker, and tell her I'll be right back. I quickly kiss her cheek, then walk to my locker. Ally and I have the same first hour together. I don't think we'll need much since it's only the first day, but I grab my books just in case.

Dez walks over to me, "Hey, man! How'd last night go?"

"Honestly, really well." I say. A couple of the kids who have lockers near mine are listening to our conversation, but I don't care.

"Really? What happened?"

"Something big."

"Oh, did you..."

"No!" I say.

"Sorry. You guys are leaving me alone with Trish too often." Dez says.

I roll my eyes, "No, I...I told Ally I love her."

Dez's jaw drops, "Oh my God! Did she say it back?!"

I nod, "Yeah, she did."

We walk over to Ally and Trish, who are talking by Ally's locker.

"Hey you. Ready to go?" I ask Ally.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. See you guys later." she says to Trish and Dez.

We walk to our first class-which I think is biology-and we pass by a lot of people that stare at us. But there's one person in particular that we pass that we avoid I contact with.

Dallas.

Ally looks at the floor, and I just look forward. We reach the class and walk in.

"I really hope neither of us have any classes with him." Ally says.

"I hope so too." I say, knowing who she's talking about,"But listen, if he ever says anything to you, you have to tell me, okay?"

Ally nods.

"Okay." I say. I kiss her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ally says.

**So that was kinda fluffy, but the "I love you's" finally came out! Yay!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sibuna1023: Yes, details are always great!**

**ausllylover2345: I know right? Hilarious! And thanks so much!**

**rauraauslly: Message her on facebook! Haha! Your reviews always make me laugh!**

**Todd-The-Human: Yes, the perfect revenge. And as for the dad doing stuff thing, yes, that's exactly what I mean. And thanks so much!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, there is no sequel to "Loving and Loathing" that series is over.**

** : Cute little Auslly moments are always a good time! And the audition went great! I'll find out details in mid-August.**


	8. Homecoming and Halloween Parites

**Hey everyone! How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy. So, these next couple of chapters are going to be just a tad bit fluffy, but who doesn't love a bit of fluff every once in a while? So, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Ally and I have officially been together for two months. Things are going really well between us. Tonight is homecoming, and Ally and I are going together. I knock on Ally's door and her mom answers.

"Hi, Austin! Ally's still getting ready, but she'll be down any minute. Come on in!" she chimes.

"Thanks." I say, walking in.

"Ally! Austin's here!" Penny calls upstairs.

"In a minute!" I hear Ally call from upstairs.

* * *

Ally's POV

I zip up my dress.

"Ally! Austin's here!" I hear my mom call from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I call down.

I look at myself one last time in the mirror. I think I look pretty good, but I want to look perfect. But Austin loves me even though I'm the furthest thing from perfect. Why is that so hard for me to believe?...Why can't I just believe that he loves me for me? I guess it's just hard. Austin is, well...Austin, and I'm just...me...

I sigh, then grab my purse and head downstairs.

Austin's POV

"Really." Penny says. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah..." I say.

Then, Ally walks downstairs and smiles at me.

"Hey you." I say.

"Hi." she says, walking over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh...don't kiss me in front of your mom." I say, awkwardly.

Ally pulls away and looks back and fourth between her mom and me, "Oh...uh...right..." she says, blushing.

* * *

Ally's POV

This is really fun. Trish is with-I think that's Roger, and Dez is with-or was probably forced to go with-Mindy. He didn't look too thrilled. He looked more or less scared. It was pretty funny. Austin is holding me close because it's a slow song. I'm able to dance during the faster songs too. I'm not that horrible anymore. And by that, I mean "The Ally Way" is a thing of the past.

This is my first time coming to homecoming, and I'm a junior in high school. Most other school dances I would just go with Trish, but homecoming has always been different. The other dances are just like parties, just without alcohol and with chaperons. We'd just wear normal clothes and dance with our friends. It was a sock-hop, more or less. We didn't need dates. With homecoming, there is dresses, and slow songs, and dates. No one ever asked me to go with them, and I never wanted to come without a date. So when Austin asked me to go with him, I acted like it was no big deal, but I was beyond excited. When I got home that day, I about screamed my head off with joy. Trish got a job at a dress store and we got our dresses. I'd say I'm a pretty good actress, because I'm very calm right now, despite how hard it is for me to be. Because right now, I have the perfect guy, who treats me in the perfect way. Who every girl wants, but I have. Who can have any girl he wants, but tells me everyday how much he is in love with me. And I love him too.

Austin spins me around, snapping me out of my thoughts, then brings me back into his arms. I laugh and smile.

"You know...I have a confession to make." I say, "This is my first time going to homecoming."

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. No one has ever asked me before, and I never wanted to come without a date."

"_You _never asked anyone?"

"I'd get rejected." I say.

There's a long silence, and Austin is just staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

Austin shakes his head, "Just wondering what I ever did to deserve you."

"I could ask the same to you." I say, "Do you know how many girls in here about want to kill me right now?"

"Those girls can't do anything because they aren't you."

I smile, but then I let it fade, "I'm afraid."

Austin cocks his head to the side, "Afraid of what?"

"Of waking up." I say, "Afraid that this is all just a dream and I'll wake up."

Austin just sighs, "Let me tell you a secret." he says, "I'm afraid of that too."

I don't respond, I just hold to him tightly, "Promise me something." I say, finally.

"Anything." he says.

"If we ever _do _wake up," I start. I look up at Austin, "promise me you'll fight for me. That you'll rescue me again."

Austin presses his forehead to mine, "I promise." he says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say. I take his cheeks in my hands and kiss him. I can't help but smile into it, because something in the back of my head is telling me that I won't have to worry about waking up.

* * *

Trish and I are looking for Halloween costumes for Jimmy's Halloween party this Friday.

"I want something...sexy, but not slutty. Or is that going to hard to find?" I ask Trish.

"Oh, no. You can definitely be sexy without having to be slutty, don't you worry." Trish says. She skims the walls, until she stops on one of the costumes, "How about a belly dancer?"

"That depends-"

"You won't actually have to dance." Trish says, cutting me off, "Come on, you've definitely got the curves to full it off, and the tattoo and belly button piercing will just make it all the more sexy. Plus, you look good in purple."

The costume was a really nice shade of purple, and the top was a mid drift, "Yeah. I'll get this one."

* * *

At the party, Austin's POV

Trish texted me that she and Ally would meet Dez and I here, but I don't see them.

"Dez, have you heard from either of them?" I ask.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to call me Dez!" Dez says.

"Sorry. _Thor _have you heard from either of them?" I ask. Dez is dressed as Thor.

"No, Goth Austin, I haven't."

"Don't call me that." I say. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm dressed as a goth.

I look around and see a group of people talking. One of the girls I think is dressed as a belly dancer. I then notice the tattoo that she has on her side, and it looks very familiar. I walk over to her.

"Ally?" I ask.

She turns around, then looks me up and down, "Yes, Manson?" she asks. **(Only some will understand that joke.)**

"Very funny." I deadpan.

"Sorry. You look hot, though it's a bit weird that you're wearing more makeup than I am."

"Oh trust me, we both think that." I say.

Trish walks over to us and gives me a weird look, "So, if Dez is making me call him Thor, does that mean that I should call you-"

"So help me God, if you say anything Marilyn Manson related I will-"

"I'm just joking!" Trish says.

"Good." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes, "Come on, you. Let's go dance." she says. She takes my hand and we walk over to the dance floor.

"Wow, you can really pull off that costume." I say.

"Thanks. Trish helped me pick it out, however, I am now becoming very interested in how you decided on yours."

"...I-I kinda lost a bet with Trish." I say.

"And what was this bet?" Ally asks.

"...That she could get you to dress as something sexy." I say.

Ally looks herself up and down, "Well, I found a loop-whole when Trish said I should get something sexy. I said sexy, not slutty."

"And you did a good job at that." I say.

"So, whoever lost the best had to dress as a goth?"

"No, whoever lost had to wear a costume that the winner picked out for them."

Ally nods, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you look pretty damn hot as a goth."

I lean in,"What? What's this I'm hearing? Ally Dawson _swearing_?"

"You know, I can always take back what I said about you looking hot." Ally says, "Or even better, I can take a picture of you and put it online. Your choice. Play nice, or I get even."

I blink, "I think you're spending a bit too much time with Trish." I say.

Ally blinks, then nods, agreeing with me.

* * *

The next day.

I don't think I've ever been happier. My parents and I got into another argument-I'm nothappy about _that_ part however-and it's official. I'm getting out of here when I'm eighteen. My parents are even going to help me save up for it. I walk upstairs to my room and flop on my bed, feeling a huge sense of relief.

**Hey. Sorry, that was a big fat filler right there, but trust me, there's lots more drama to come!**

**Review replies!**

**Todd-The-Human: I know right! I totally have like a visual in my head of them just eating popcorn so I decided to put in in there!**

**rauraauslly: Yes, twitter can do many wonders.**

**Guest: That depends. Are you asking me is she now, or are you asking if she is going to later on in the story? **

**LigerPancake: Alright, look, not to sound rude, but it's my story, and I'll write it the way I want it to be written. You are the only one who has said that, no one else has a problem with it. If you don't like this story, then why the hell are you reading it? If it's so annoying, then just stop reading.**

**ausllylover25: Did she really?! That's awesome! You're so lucky!**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Oh, totally. We're going together baby!**


	9. Wanting To Leave and Wanting Help

**Hey everybody! It's me again! The one and only middlechild3! Ah! I am so pumped for these next couple of chapters! Can you say *singsongs* DRAMA! Or, as I pronounce it, *singsongs* DA-RA-MAAAA! Yay! Who's ready for it? I know I am!**

**Disclaimer: I own no references used aside from the original. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Something weird is happening, and we're starting to get worried. Ally isn't at school today. That's normal for people who aren't Ally. As far as I know, Ally has never missed a day of school, even when she was in her "rebellious" stage, she always kept perfect attendance. Today is Monday-the worst day of the week-and Ally wasn't at school. School is let out now, and I didn't see her once today. I texted her and I still have no responce. I've called her and she didn't answer. I chatted her online, still no response. I got denied when I video chat requested her. I've even gone over to her house, and no one answered the door. Did I do something wrong? Is Ally _trying _to avoid me? Something doesn't add up. I go to Sonic Boom to see if she's working there, and Brianna and Kaitlyn say they haven't seen her. Now, I'm sitting at home, unable to concentrate on my homework, because I can't help but worry about Ally.

* * *

Tuesday. Not at school. Not responding. Not at Sonic Boom.

* * *

Wednesday. Not at school. Not responding. Not at Sonic Boom.

* * *

Thursday. Not at school. Not responding. Not at Sonic Boom.

* * *

Friday. Not at school.

Lunch.

This food is disgusting. Trish and I push our trays away, but Dez digs right in. Oh, Dez, I've known you my whole life, and I still don't understnad you. Probably never will. I turn to Trish.

"I'm worried about Ally." I say.

"Me too. This isn't like her." Trish says.

"I wish I knew where she was." I say.

Trish blinks, then gets a look on her face. Her idea face.

"Oooh...I know that look. That's your thinking look. I never get that." Dez says.

"Do either of you guys have your mytabs on you?" Trish asks.

I pull mine out of my backpack and hand it to her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You see, there's this app. It's basically a tracking devise app. If you know the password to someone's phone, you type it in here, and if that person has their phone with them, it will tell you their exact location, and if they're using their phone, what they're doing on it."

"That sounds like a good app for stalkers." I say.

"I had a stalker once." Dez says.

Trish and I just stare at him, then resume talking, "Yes, I suppose creepy stalkers could use it too, but this could help us find out what Ally's dong!" Trish says, "Lucky for you, I know Ally's phone password."

I watch Trish type in Ally's password, "Her password is _A&A4ever_? That's really sweet." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, mushy gushy love stuff, we get it. Now, according to this, Ally's just at home. It's giving me her home address. It says she has a call in progress."

"Oh!" Dez suddenly exclaims, "I bet I can hack into the system so we can listen."

"I-I don't know. I don't really wanna snoop on my girlfriend." I say.

"Austin, this may be your only chance to figure out what's going on with her. This could be the answer to all our questions!" Trish says.

"Yeah...okay, fine." I say.

Trish hands Dez the mytab and I get a pair of headphones out of my backpack. Dez presses a few things, and Trish keeps yelling at him to hurry.

"Hang on! Hacking into a computer program is not as easy as it's made out to be in the movies!" Dez says.

"Whatever. Just hurry." Trish says.

I hand Dez the headphones as he finishes, "And...done!" he says, plugging the headphones in and handing everything back to me. I put the headphones in, and am immediately greeted by shouting.

Trish's POV

Austin puts the headphones on, then flinches and turns the volume down a bit. I hope this figures everything out. Its not like Ally to be absent from school for a whole week and not tell us why. Hell, it's not normal for Ally to be absent from school, period.

Dez and I watch intently as Austin listens. At first, he just has a straight face. Then his eyes slowly get wider. Wider. Wider. His face drops as if someone has died. That look of sorrow and confusion, but with a dash of fear. Austin looks scared, and you don't see fear emanate from him often.

"No..." he murmurs

"What happened?" Dez asks.

Austin rips off the headphones and turns his mytab off. He frantically puts everything away, then just looks around the room in a confused, frustrated manner, finally putting his head in his hands and pulling his hair. After a good two minutes of him not moving from this position, Austin finally looks up.

"Lester." he says, finally, "Lester is out of jail and is saying all of these horrible rotten things to Ally. They were just yelling and screaming at each other! He's threatened to hunt her down and kill her and she was sobbing, saying that she was gonna run away and never come back, and he kept saying that he was going to kill her and...we've gotta help her!

"Woah, Austin, calm down. As soon as school lets out, I'll find her location again and we'll find her." I say.

Austin's POV

I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. I'm pretty sure I bombed my math test, but I just keep on worrying about Ally. The things that Lester said to her were absolutely horrible. He was threatening to beat her, to rape her! I shouldn't be here. I should have ditched and went to go find her.

The final bell rings, and I'm the first one to spring up and leave the classroom. I'm at my locker before most people have even left the classrooms. My back-pack is extremely heavy, because since Ally and I have most classes together, I'm supposed to give her all of her over-due work to do over the weekend, if I find her that is.

Trish rushes over to me.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah. Sonic Boom. Go. Now!" Trish says.

I nod, then slam my locker shut. I rush out of school and to my car. I don't thin I've ever been more terrified. I drive to Sonic Boom as fast as I can, luckily, not getting pulled over.

After I reach Mall of Miami, I park my car, then get out and run as fast as I can towards Sonic Boom's direction. There are police cars and ambulances everywhere. I over hear some paramedics talking, saying that they won't be needed. I feel a wave of relief wash over me. So no one got seriously hurt.

I suddenly see two police officers, one on each side, of a man between them.

Lester.

He sees me, and he smiles, as if he's made a huge accomplishment. Though his eyes are almost made of venom. He knows he's done a horrible crime, and he's proud of himself for doing it. What a sick man.

"What did you do to her?!" I exclaim, approaching him.

"Young man, step away." One of the police officers says.

"I hope you burn in hell." I say to Lester, looking him right in his cold, dead eyes. I walk away, towards Sonic Boom.

Three police officers exit Sonic Boom as I approach it. I walk in and See Kaitlin, picking up instruments that have fallen down. Kaitlin turns around and sees me, with tears in her eyes.

"She's up there." Kaitlin says, nearly at whisper level, pointing upstairs to the practice rom.

I walk up the stairs, and hear the piano start to play. A melody I don't recognize. I walk up to the practice room, and Ally is sitting on the piano bench with bruises on her arms. She is wearing a simple black button up shirt and white skinny jeans. Her left hand has bandages around it, and she has a boot on her right foot. She is still playing that melody that i don't recognize. It sounds...different, I guess you could say. She finishes playing, the sound of the last couple of notes she played echoing in the air. She then lays her head in her arms down on the piano, making many sour notes go off at once. She doesn't even look up.

"Close the door, Austin." she says. I swear, that girl has eyes in the back of her head.

I close the door, then sit next to her on the piano bench. She looks up at me-Jesus Christ, she's got a black eye too- and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her small, frail waist. She seems so fragile, I'm almost afraid of breaking her. I lift her onto my lap and she's sitting sideways. She cries on to my shoulder and I just rock her back and fourth.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I say.

"He violated the restraining order." Ally says.

"What?" I ask.

"We had a restraining order against him even when he was in jail. He came over to our house, and I just hit in my bedroom closet. It got really hard, and really scary, and I had a really bad anxiety attack," she says, sobbing, "and because I was breathing so hard, he found me and he ripped me out of my closet. I cut my hand on the glass of a broken bottle. He was really, really, really drunk. He pinned me against my wall and I hit my head really badly. He started ripping off my clothes with his teeth, and he...he touched me everywhere. Finally, I managed to kick him in the balls, and I jumped out my bedroom window because it was a last resort. That's how I hurt my foot." Ally says,"So, I got out of the hospital on Wednesday. My dad was alays calling me. Giving me death threats. Then today, he found me. He dragged me here, and did everything he could, and...he _almost..._*whispers* raped me."

I shut my eyes and clench my teeth together to keep myself from crying out in anger.

"Austin," she says, "it hurts."

"What does?" I ask, loosening my grip on her slightly.

"Everything." she says, putting both of her hands on her chest.

I sigh, then stand up, with her still in my arms.

"What are you doing?" she asks, smiling slightly.

We get interrupted my a knock on the door. I set Ally down on the piano bench, and Penny walks in.

"Hey, you two..." she says, walking over to Ally,"Honey, I am so sorry." she says, hugging her, "It's not safe right now, okay? I'm sorry, but it's not. I'm going to be at the police station all night it looks like."

"It's okay, Mom. I'll figure something out." Ally says.

"Alright. I'll be going then. Love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom." Ally says.

Penny then turns and walks out, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Penny Dawson everybody." Ally says, sarcastically.

"Get your crutches. We're going to my place." I say.

"Yes, I do. Now come on." I say.

Ally reluctantly stands and grabs her crutches. I help her get downstairs, then Kaitlin locks up the shop. We give her a quick thank you before we walk out.

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon, where the hell were you?! No call?! You just disappear?!" My mom yells.

"I was at Sonic Boom helping Ally." I say, gesturing to my injured girlfriend.

My parents get a closer look at her, "What happened?" my dad asks.

"My dad." Ally says.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Sweetheart." my mom says.

"Thanks." Ally says, almost at whisper level.

"Come on." I say to Ally. I help her get upstairs to my bedroom. It's pretty difficult with the crutches, and she ends up just handing them to me and hopping up the steps. We reach my room, and I sit Ally down on my bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask.

Ally nods.

"Okay. Oooh, by the way," I say, dropping my backpack next to her, "that's kind of all your over due homework. It's getting late. You can just do it tomorrow." I say.

Ally nods again.

I hear a knock on my open bedroom door, and I turn around to see my parents standing there.

"Son, can we speak with you for a minute?" my dad asks.

I nod, "Be right back, sweetheart." I say, kissing her forehead. I walk into the hallway with my parents and shut the door.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

My parents glance at each other, then return their attention to me, "We don't think it's safe for you to be with Ally."

My eyes widen, "What?!"

"Look, we know you're trying to protect her, but look at what Lester has done to her and her mother. How do you know you're not going to be next?" My dad asks.

"I don't care! Lester could kill me for all I care, as long as Ally is safe." I say, "So what are you saying? You want me to break up with her?"

There's a pause, "Yes, that's what we're saying." my mom says, "We just want to keep you safe-"

"No. She is my girlfriend, and I love her to pieces."

"Austin-"

"No, Dad!"

"Austin, what do we have to do to get you to listen to us?" my mom asks.

"I _do _listen to you! What do _I _have to do to get _you _to listen to _me_?!" I ask.

"We are your parents! We don't have to listen to you!" my dad says.

"Okay, so say I did choose to break up with her. Would I not be able to be her friend either?! Because I'd protect her then too!" I say.

"We just don't want you around her. Period." my mom says.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen." I say, "It's _my _life. _You _don't control it. _I _do. I love Ally. One day, I'm going to marry her. I will spend the rest of my days, protecting her from danger, even if it kills me in the most horrific way imaginable. I mean dad, come on. Would you not risk your life for Mom and I?"

"Of course I would, I-"

"Then what makes it okay for me to abandon Ally?" I ask.

"You're just a boy! You've got your whole life ahead of you!" my mom says.

"I'm almost eighteen, Mom. Lester is in prison, and he's not coming back. Besides, what are you gonna do? Force me to stay away from Ally, the love of my life, the _only _reason I have for waking up every morning?!" I ask.

My parents gasp.

"You know, this is one of most calm arguments that we have had in a while. You've never agreed with me on anything...You know, the way I see it: Every time I come home to this, is one less time I have to come back. Granted, you're a hell of a lot better than Ally's parents-"

"Language!" my mother shrieks.

"-but at least I'm able to stand up for myself. That's what I want for Ally. To be able to stand up for herself when she needs to most, but she's going to need help doing it, and I want to be the one to help her, whether I have your 'blessing' to do so, or not." I say. My parents look stunned. I let out a heavy sigh, and run a hand through my hair, "You know, every day that I come home to you two, to this, is one _less _day I have to come back. At least, that's how I see it...I can't wait to get out of here...Although, I don't think we've ever had an argument this calm." I turn around and go back into my bedroom.

I slam the door behind me, feeling extremely frustrated. I look over and see Ally, sitting on the bed, hair in a bun, glasses on, and she's reading through what I think is her history text book for homework. Without looking up at me, she says, "You know, your walls are pretty thin."

"*sigh* You heard that, huh?"

"Every bit of it." Ally says, still not looking up. She shuts the text book and puts it off to the side. She finally looks up at me, "You know, if your parents have a problem with me then I can always stay at Trish's-"

"No, it's fine." I say.

Ally nods, and I sit on the bed next to her.

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't wait to get out of here? Are you leaving somewhere?" Ally asks, sounding slightly worried.

"No no no, that's not it." I say, "I actually wanted to talk to you about it earlier, to try and change the subject of things that were going on, but you decided you wanted to tell me about what happened, so I let it slide."

"So, what's going on then?" Ally asks.

"Well...really really really long story short, my parents and I have _finally _come to an _agreement _on something, and they said that when I'm 18, I'll get to move out. They're even going to help me save up for my own place."

Ally raises her eyebrows, "Really?" she asks, "Austin, that's great!" she says.

"Thanks. So, what I wanted to ask you was...do you want to come with me?..."

Ally blinks, "Like...move in with you?"

"Yeah..." I say, almost hesitantly.

Ally blinks, then lets out a heavy sigh," I thought you'd never ask."

I smile, then hug her.

"I feel so much safer when I'm with you." she says when we come apart.

"I'm glad." I say, "So, are you going to be okay?" I ask.

Ally slowly nods. She picks up the text book and puts it back in the bag. She just sits there for a while, staring at her hands, "Everything hurts." she says, starting to tear up again.

I lift her up bridal style and set her on my lap sideways. She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head, and just hope for things to get better.

* * *

It's 3 AM. I can't sleep. I'm propped up on my elbows, just watching my girlfriend sleep. She looks so peaceful. Though, I can't help but worry for her.

3:02. That's what the clock on my nightstand says. It's a good thing that it's not a school night. Tomorrow is Saturday...actually, _today _is Saturday. I'm not sure if I ran it by my parents that Ally was actually spending the night, but hopefully they'll trust that we didn't do anything considering Ally is in extreme pain right now.

Ally rolls over, interrupting my thoughts. She turns over again, then again. She suddenly starts thrashing around and murmuring things that I can't quite make out.

"Ally?" I ask silently.

She keeps thrashing and kicking once in a while.

"Ally." I say a bit louder, "Baby, wake up."

Ally jerks up, eyes darting all over the room, panting heavily.

"Ally. Ally, I'm right here." I say.

Ally gasps, then her eyes land on me. She lets out a sob and I fold her into my arms. I can _feel _her shaking. For a minute, I'm afraid she might have an anxiety attack.

"What happened?" I ask.

* * *

_Ally's POV  
_

_*Slap*_

_The sound echos throughout the room as I fall to the ground, shrieking in pain._

_He has complete and utter evil in his eyes, though I can barley see a small line that makes up his hazel eyes, as his pupils are taking up most of his eyes. His eyes look black. His face suddenly softens, but his eyes don't change._

_"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." he says. He gives me his hand and I take it to stand up. Once I'm on my feet, his hands are around my waist, and he's kissing my neck. I struggle to get away, because I know what he's going to try to do next. He senses my struggling, "Allyson, you know better than do to that."_

_I continue struggling_

_He kicks my shins, then pins me up against the practice room door. My back and head instantly receive an extreme amount of pain. His grip on me is so tight, I have lost the ability to move. His chest is pressed to mine, keeping me from moving. with his hands, he literally rips my top off, and manages to get my skirt off, despite me kicking to get free. He kicks me again, and I go limp._

_"I'm going to enjoy this." he says, "Oh, and I know you're a virgin," he says, putting his hand down my panties and...you know..."so this will probably hurt." he says, removing his hand. He rips off my bra, then he keeps me stable with his strong hands as he kneels down and rips my panties off with his teeth. I don't look at him, because I don't want to. I close my eyes, and pray for a miracle._

_I feel him stand up again and press up against me. His bare chest against mine, so he must have taken his shirt off._

_"Open your eyes." he demands, "Look at me." he says, sternly._

_I open my eyes, and get a good look at my attacker._

_Austin._

* * *

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Austin says, stopping me right there.

I turn away from him, "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What for? You've got nothing to apologize for." he says.

"I feel ashamed for dreaming that it was you...I guess you can say I've kind of got some trust issues."

"Yeah...I've kind of noticed." Austin says, in all seriousness, "Ally, please look at me."

I turn to look at him. He cups my face, being careful of my black eye. I let a few more tears slip. I can't help but feel guilty for dreaming something like that.

"You don't have to be ashamed of anything. Just know that...the day I do something that horrible to you, is the day that hell freezes over." he says.

I nod, "I know." I say at whisper level. I can't help but silently start sobbing. Austin seems hesitant at first, I'm assuming because of the dream about him that I just had, but I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me, "I love you. So much." I say, though I'm not sure he can hear it.

"I love you too." Austin says.

We lay back down, and I manage to fall back asleep in Austin's arms.

Austin's POV

Un. Freaking. Believable.

I'm not mad at Ally for dreaming something like that; she can't help it. I _am _however, pissed at Lester for giving Ally these horrible nightmares and her PTSD. **(Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder) **Ally has fallen back asleep, and I haven't gotten a bit of sleep tonight because I'm so worried about her. Once I know for sure that she's asleep, I get out of bed and put on a pair of sandles, then walk downstairs. I walk outside onto our front porch, and just look up at the stars in the sky...or at least, that's what I tell myself I'm looking at.

"Why?" I say aloud, "Why do bad things happen to good people? How could you let this happen to her?" If you're wondering if I'm talking to myself, my answer is...No...I'm not really sure who exactly I'm talking to; I _do _however, know who might be listening, "She's so kind and sweet, and that bastard almost killed her! Oh, I know; the first conversation that I have with you in years and _this _is what I say? I know, disappointing. But I guess that's just what life here is. A disappointment. Ally is kind and sweet and beautiful. She never disobeyed you, she never did anything that you wouldn't want her to. You mean so much to her. She relies on _you _to keep her alive, and you're doing terrible! I am not going to risk losing her! Not again!" I pause, pondering on what I want to say next, "Ally is amazing...*sigh* I haven't talked to you in years and this is what comes out the first time I do...I still don't understand why this happened to her. Why _she _is being punished. If anyone should be punished, it should be me. I've said some things I shouldn't have. Done some things I'm not proud of...And I'm sorry, okay, I am, but now, all I'm asking is that you help Ally get back on her feet. Literally. Her foot is broken too...but you probably already knew that...I would do anything for her, and I just want your help to make her happy again. She needs you, and...I do too..."

Everything is silent for a while, then,

"I thought you'd be out here."

I jump, then turn around to see Ally standing there.

"Oh. Hey, um...H-How much of that did you hear?"

"How much of what?" Ally asks.

I blink, "Nothing." I say, "Are you okay? How'd you even get down the stairs? Where are your crutches?"

"They're still upstairs. I hopped down here." Ally says, "Wow. It's a beautiful night." she says.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Corny line, but still cute." Ally jokes.

I roll my eyes and put my arm around her,"It's late. We should probably head back upstairs."

Ally nods. I sweep her up bridal style.

"Wha-Austin! What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm not gonna make hop upstairs. It's fine. I've carried you half-way across Mall of Miami bridal style. **(Beach Bums and Bling) **This is nothing!"

"Oh, fine." Ally says, giving in.

* * *

I actually manage to get some sleep, but not much. I finally give up trying around 8:30, and I notice that Ally isn't next to me. I get out of bed and walk out of my bedroom. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and see Ally.

"Morning!" she chimes, happily.

"Morning..." I say, suspiciously.

I hear my parents walk out behind me.

"Morning!" Ally greets them.

They say nothing. I roll my eyes and walk over to Ally.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I made breakfast for everyone, if that's alright." she says.

"Oh Honey, that's really sweet of you, but you didn't have to." my mom says.

"I know, but I wanted to. I've been kind of a pain lately, and asking a lot of you guys, so I guess this is my way of saying thank you." Ally says.

I smile and roll my eyes. I lift Ally up and set her on the counter, "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Ally, I just got down here. I don't know how long you've been standing on _one foot _making breakfast, but I'm giving you a break." I say.

"Oh, fine." Ally says, giving in.

We all talk to each other, laugh a bit, and for once in a really long time, I feel like I'm actually part of a family. I smile to myself, finishing the breakfast that Ally started. Ally hops down from the counter, walks behind me, and whispers to me.

"So I'm assuming they _don't _know about me moving out with you?" she asks.

I wince, "*hisses* Oooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue."

Ally turns to face me, "How would that not be an issue? They need to know." she says at whisper level.

"I know, and they will, I promise. I just don't want to tell them now. For once in a really long time, we've all been acting like a real family, and I don't want to risk getting into another argument and taking that away. At least not yet."

Ally pauses, then nods, "Okay." she finally says.

"What are you kids talking about?" my dad asks.

I turn around to face them, "Oh, nothing. We're almost finished." I say, turning around and flipping a pancake.

**So, talk about MAJOR filler, but MAJOR drama! Am I right?**

**ONLY 5 MORE DAYS 'TILL MY 13TH BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M GOING TO A 1D CONCERT! XD I'M SO PUMPED!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**rikerjankowski: Are you referring to the Manson thing? I was so afraid that no one would get that!**

**Todd-The-Human: I KNOW! Best birthday present either! Oh, and who is Tim?**

**Josetanner: Judging by this chapter, you were correct.**

**So, please review!**


	10. Concerts and Concerns

**Hey so, remember how I used to post what I call "List Chapters"? I used to write "As the months went by, these things happened in the following order." Yeah, well, I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm actually going to write chapters for all of those events! Yay! This chapter is one of those! Yay! **

**I own no references used except for the original. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Austin walks into Sonic Boom, and he does NOT look happy.

"You told your parents, didn't you?" I ask.

"About you and me and the apartment? Yep." Austin says.

"I assume it didn't go well." I say.

"That's an understatement." Austin says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I just wish that for once, they would just listen to me."

"Why are they so upset about it?" I ask.

"They think I'm only doing it for sex." Austin says.

"Ooohhh..." I say.

"Yeah. You'd think that my own parents would know me better than that." Austin says.

"Well, just be happy that _I _know you better than that...I _do _know you better than that, right?" I ask.

"Yes." Austin deadpans, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, just making sure. Well listen, if you're in such a bad mood, I think I may know what will make you feel better." I say.

"Oh yeah?" Austin asks, wrapping his arms around me, "And what's that?"

"Trish booked us to perform at a cancer benefit concert next Friday, and we'll get to sing a duet!" I say.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, and all of the money is going towards cancer research."

"Wow, that's really great." Austin says before kissing the top of my head, "I kinda like you, you know that?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda warming up to you too." I joke.

Austin and I laugh, then he leans down to kiss me. He _really _is a good kisser...

We come apart, and I hop back behind the counter to work.

"Wait, how are you going to perform with your foot?" Austin asks.

"The doctor says I'll be able to walk on it with the boot by Friday. I'll be fine." I say.

"So, what song should we sing?"

"Um...I was thinking 'Sure Feels Right'."

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Austin says.

"Great! I'm glad you think so." I say.

* * *

Friday, Austin's POV

Trish and Ally are supposed to meet us here. Dez and I are getting things ready backstage. From back here, we can hear music blaring from the act that is currently performing. The door opens, and Trish and Ally rush in.

"There you guys are!" Dez exclaims.

"Sorry, we got stuck in traffic." Trish says.

"Yeah, there's A LOT of people coming here." Ally says.

"Well, you're here now. Come on, let's go get ready." I say.

Ally nods. A couple other people take Ally into a different room for makeup and wardrobe.

"Dez, toss me a water bottle." I say. Dez tosses it to me. It's REALLY hot out today. I think we're having a heatwave...in November.

"So, are you and Ally excited? You guys haven't sung a duet together in a while." Trish says.

"Yeah, we both are. It's a really great thing that Ally is over her stage fright, and has a record deal of her own." I say.

Oh, did I forget to mention? Ally got a record deal of her own that isn't Starr Records a really long time ago. **(SPOILER ALERT! Fresh Starts and Farewells)**

"Yeah. At least now you guys don't have to feel like you have to compete for your record dealer's attention." Dez says.

I'm about to say something, but then Ally walks out of the room, and she looks beautiful.

"Hey you." I say, walking over to her.

"Hi." she says, "What do you think?" she asks. **(I'll leave Ally's AMAZING outfit to your imagination)**

"Beautiful. As always." I say.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this 'touching' moment, but you guys are up next!" Dez says.

Ally and I walk to the stage entrance, and wait for our cue.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ally says, taking my hand.

"Nervous?" I ask.

"A little. Mainly because there's so many people out there."

"Well, if you have to, just keep your eyes on me. Pretend like we're just in the practice room."

"No, I want to do this _knowing _that there's a huge audience, all with their eyes on us." Ally says.

"Alright. If that's what you want." I say, smiling, "You'll do great." I say, kissing her cheek, making her blush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

"That's our cue." Ally says.

We walk on stage, hand in hand, to a cheering audience.

Ally and I each take a microphone, and get ready to sing as the band starts playing our music.

_Ally/_**Austin**/Both

_The traffic's backed up on the 405_

_And the smog's so thick_

_You could cut it with a knife_

_But if gives me time_

_To think about my life_

**I take the 10 to the 5**

**To the 101**

**I got a song sittin' here**

**On the tip of my tongue**

**And the more I drive**

**The more I feel alive**

And I don't know**  
**

What you're doin' to me

But it sure feels right

And I don't know

What you're doin' to me

But let's do it all night

When the sunlight breaks through

The LA sky

For some damn reason, it makes me smile

And I don't know

What you're doin' to me

But it sure feels right

_Ooohh...Yeah..._

**Drivin' down sunset boulevard**

**Sex pistols on the radio**

**In my car**

**And I must be high**

**I just saw Jesus walk by**

_I make a hard left_

_As the sun comes up_

_Over Hollywood_

_Vampires pushin' their luck_

_Baby lock your door_

_Yeah, we've seen this before_

And I don't know

What you're doin' to me

But it sure feels right

And I don't know

What you're doin' to me

But let's do it all night

When the sunlight breaks through

The LA sky

For some damn reason, it makes me smile

And I don't know

What you're doin' to me

_Oh, but it sure feels right_

_Hey!_

_Soakin' up the sunshine_

**Sittin' on the 405**

**I can take my time **

**Just to do what I like**

_Because it sure feels right _

_Just singin' to the radio_

_I don't know what you're doin' to me_

But let's do it all night...

_Woo hoo..._

**Singin' to the radio...Oh...woah...**

The music dies down, and the crowd applauds and cheers.

"Thank you Miami!" I shout into the microphone. Ally and I walk off stage hand in hand to a very smiley Trish and Dez.

"That was great!" Trish says.

"Thanks." Ally and I say in unicon.

"You too sound great together. You need to sing duets together more often." Dez says.

"I couldn't agree more." A familiar voice says.

We all turn and see Jimmy standing there.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Kira is performing in half an hour, and while I was waiting for her to get ready, I watched you too perform. You did an excellent job."

"Thank you, Jimmy." Ally says.

"And, Austin, your album, with Ally singing 'Don't look Down' with you, is coming out next month!"

"Really?!" I ask, excitedly.

"Yep. Austin's fans are going to love you, Ally." Jimmy says.

"They already do." I say, kissing the top of Ally's head.

"Daddy!" we hear Kira call. She walks in, "Oh, hey guys! You did amazing!"

"Thanks, Kira." I say.

"I should probably go get ready. I'm on in just a little bit. Wish me luck guys!" Kira says.

"Bye." we all say in unison.

* * *

"Your bruises have cleared up a lot." I say. It's hours later, and Ally and I are hanging out at her house in her room.

"Yeah, but not entirely. And they still hurt pretty badly. I'm just glad I'm able to walk again, even if I still have to wear the damn boot."

"Since when do you swear?"

"Not often, but sometimes." Ally says.

I smile. We're laying on her bed, I've got my arm around her, and her head is on my shoulder. It's really nice. Kind of relaxing, actually.

"I still have nightmares though." Ally says, "Not as often, but I still do."

"PTSD symptom?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ally sighs.

"But just think, this time next year, it'll be just you and me together. No more worrying about parents, _especially _yours."

"That sounds great. I haven't told my mom yet, though."

"You haven't?"

"No. I will, I just haven't found the right time. We've kind of been going through a lot with the assault and all. She didn't even come to the concert today."

"Neither did my parents." I say, "But that's just because they don't really care."

"My mom cares, just not enough sometimes." Ally says.

"Well, I want you to know, that I care about you more than anyone else in this world." I say.

"I know. I care about you too." Ally says.

There's a pause.

"What do you see for our future?" Ally asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like...Okay, I know we've only been together for like what, three months? And we're moving into an apartment together when you turn eighteen in the summer. I guess my question is...what's going to happen after that? I mean...do you see us having a future together, like..." she trails off.

I pause, thinking.

"Was that too soon?" Ally asks.

"No, you're fine." I say, reassuring her, "Honestly...I don't know."

Is Ally one of those people that can tell when you're lying?

"I mean, we're Juniors in high school, and we'll be seniors when school starts up again next year, and by then we'll have already moved into the apartment together. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear and see how things go for us, but I have a feeling that we're going to be okay." I say.

Ally nods, "You know, I love that nothing is too soon for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you told me you loved me after only two weeks of seeing each other, and it wasn't too soon. You asked me to move in with you after two and a half months of seeing each other, and it wasn't too soon. For most couples, that'd be taking it way too fast, but I absolutely love what we have. Nothing is too soon."

Nothing is too soon, huh?

Is she on to me?

"I love that too." I say, "But I-"

"Love me more?" Ally asks, "See? Now we're even-"

"Finishing each other's sentences?"

Ally blinks, "Oh, you're good."

"That's not all I'm good at." I say, seductively. Ally playfully swats me.

"Haha." she dead pans.

"Oh, come on. You know me better than that."

"I'd certainly hope so." Ally says, jokingly.

I roll my eyes and change the subject, "So, senior year should be pretty interesting for us then."

"Tell me about it." Ally says, "But, as long as we make it through together, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I nod, then pause, "Ally?" I ask, "What makes this relationship different than the last one?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asks.

"Last time we were together, things ended up, you know...the way they did...what makes this time different? I don't want us to break up, and I want to make sure it won't happen." I say.

Ally pauses, then says, "I think it's because we're actually in love this time." she says, "I mean last time we were together, we were two confused teenagers, trying to make it work. We're still that, but before, we just liked each other. I think the fact that we're actually in love this time is what's different."

I smile, "You're right. I _am_ in love with you, so that's what's different."

Ally smiles, "I'm in love with you too." she says.

I cup her cheek, then lean down to kiss her.

It's not possible to be this in love.

Or at least, that's what I used to think.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I'm also sorry that this chapter was kind of fluffy.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Okay, so for those of you who read the original, you should know what I'm talking about. Remember those "list chapters" that I used to post? They were really short, they were in No One's POV, and they started with "As the months went by, these events happened in the following order". Remember those? If so, I want you to tell me if I should make every item on those "lists" a chapter, or if my next chapter should be a list chapter so that I can skip all the way to where Austin and Ally are living together. If you don't remember what I'm talking about, look back at Dating and Difficulty and look at the chapter that happens before Austin and Ally are living together. So, should my next chapter be a list chapter so that we can skip to Austin and Ally living together, or should I make every item on that "list" an actual chapter?**


	11. New beginnings and Nightmares

**Hey everyone!**

**So, last chapter, I asked you guys if I should do another list chapter, or just skip ahead to Austin and Ally living together, or make item in the "list" of list chapters into an actual chapter, so, I'm doing a little bit of all of the above here.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Annoyed (Guest): Trust me, something WAY bigger than what I said happens in that episode. I didn't ruin anything.**

**rauraauslly: Well, here ya go!**

**writermeAL: It's about to get real intense...**

**Guest: What I said happens in "Fresh Starts and Farewells" is a very small component of the episode. Something WAY bigger happens in that episode that I DIDN'T spoil. I didn't ruin anything, trust me.**

**I own nothing except for the original. Leggo!**

Time leap. May, Ally's POV

"Ally, you're going to have to talk to her about this at some point." Austin says.

"Can't I do it tomorrow?" I ask.

"You said 'tomorrow' yesterday." Austin says, "Come on, are you really _afraid _of what your _mom _is going to think of this?"

"YES!" I say.

"Look, Ally, if you don't want to do this that's fine but-"

"Who said I didn't want to?" I ask.

"Then you need to talk to your mom." Austin says, "I told my parents months ago. They weren't happy about it, but I don't care. I love you, and I want to do this with you."

"I want to do this too-"

"Then what's stopping you?" Austin asks.

I pause, "Nothing." I finally say.

"That's what I like to hear." Austin says, smiling, "You'll be fine." Austin says.

We're at Sonic Boom, and I'm waiting for my mom so that I can tell her that I'm moving in with Austin in a month. Yeah, I still haven't told her.

"Do you want me there with you?" Austin asks.

"No, I've gotta do this myself." I say.

"Alright, if you're sure." Austin says.

I nod. I look up, and see my mom walking into Sonic Boom.

"Wish me luck." I say.

"Good luck." Austin says quickly kissing me and walking up to the practice room.

"Hi, Ally. How's business today?" my mom asks.

"Pretty well, actually." I say, "So, Mom, there's something I've gotta talk to you about." I say.

"Okay." My mom says.

I pause, "AustinismovingintohisownplaceinamonthandIwannagow ith." I say all in one word.

My mom blinks, "What?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, so, Austin is turning eighteen in a month. For is birthday, he is moving into his own place, and has asked me to move in with him. I said yes. I'm not asking your permission to do this, I'm telling you that I _am _doing this." I say.

"Ally, you can't be serious."

"I'm absolutely serious." I say.

My mom opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"If you say that I'm just doing this for sex so help me God-"

"No," my mom says, "I just think you're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Moving in? You two aren't ready for that! You're not even Seniors in high school yet!"

"So? Nathan and Haley made it work!"

"Those were two fictional characters on a TV show!" my mom says, "And not a very good one at that."

"First of all, One Tree Hill is amazing." I say, "Second of all, Austin and I are in love. We believe that we're meant to be together. We'll make this work. You'll see."

"No, I won't see. I'll be sitting at home, waiting for you to come back, because trust me, you will. And when you realize what a big mistake you're making with this, you may come home."

"I'm not coming back. One month from now, I'll be living with Austin, and we will be very happy together."

"If you say so. I personally give it a month. Tops." my mom says. And with that, she walks away.

I can't believe her. My own mother.

I walk upstairs to the practice room. I open the door, and Austin looks up at me as soon as I walk in, "That was fast." he says.

"Ugh." I groan. I sit on the piano bench next to my boyfriend and lay my head on his shoulder, "A month. That's a month too long."

Austin chuckles, "I know it is." he says.

"She thinks we're making a mistake. I cut her off before she could accuse us of only doing this for anything sex-related." I say.

"Good." Austin says. He puts his arm around me, "We won't do anything like that until you're ready." he says.

"One of the many reasons why I love you." I say, smiling, "You have so much respect for me."

"I try." Austin says, "But in all seriousness, yes, I respect you with the best of my ability."

I smile, but then it fades, "Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" Austin asks.

"Why are you so good to me?" I ask.

"Because you deserve to be treated that way."

I smile again, "I needed to hear you say that." I say.

Austin smiles, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I kinda like you too." I joke.

Austin laughs, "Well, I can promise you, moving in together, is just the beginning of what I have planned for you."

"Oh, really." I state, "What else do you have planned for me?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Oh. Well, whatever it is, I can't wait." I say, "No, literally, I can't wait. You know I hate surprises!" I say.

"Trust me, Babe, this one will be worth the wait."

I huff, "Fine." I say.

* * *

Time leap, June 16th, Austin's POV

_Knock knock knock_

Ally opens the door a second later, as if she were standing right in front of the door, waiting for me to knock, "Hey, rock star. Happy birthday."

"Hey you. Ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to get a few more things. Come on in." Ally says, stepping aside and letting me in. Penny is in the kitchen, drinking coffee, like nothing is happening.

"Hi, Austin." she says.

I nod to her. Ally heads upstairs to her room. I go to follow her when,

"Austin," Penny calls, "what you told me in October...are you still doing that?"

I smile, "Yep." I say, popping the 'p' sound at the end. I walk upstairs to help Ally with her things.

* * *

It's hours later, and Ally flops on the couch, "Ugh. I am tired." she says.

"How tired?" I say, seductively.

Ally looks up at me, wide-eyed.

I laugh, "Ally, we've known each other for almost three years. You need to learn to tell when I'm kidding." I say.

Ally laughs awkwardly, turning pink.

I sit down next to her, "You're pretty cute when you blush, you know that?"

Ally smiles, "I've been told."

I smile and kiss the top of her head, "Look, I know all of this has been kind of nerve racking, but trust me, we made the right decision, and you don't have to worry about anything."

Ally looks up at me, "I know. I trust you." she says.

"And I trust _you _to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable."

"Why are you so good to me? Any other guy I've been with only wanted me for my body."

"Other guys, meaning Dallas?"

Ally nods, "And my dad..." she whispers.

I cringe, "Well, you won't have to worry about any of that here. You're safe here."

Ally nods, "I know." she says, "And you're really okay with waiting?"

I smile, "You're worth the wait." I say.

Ally nods, "Okay." she says, smiling, "It's just...some things, I'm afraid that they're gonna...trigger memories..."

I wrap my arms around her, "You don't have to worry about that." I say.

Ally nods.

"Well, it's getting late, and we've gotta unpack everything else tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep." I say.

Ally nods, "I'm exhausted." she says.

* * *

The next day, Ally's POV

I'm working at Sonic Boom today, and Austin is at home unpacking. I wanted to help him, but Austin said I should go to work; take a break from all of the chaos. If you can count going to my job as "taking a break". I pretty much run Sonic Boom now since my dad is, you know, a bastard.

Trish walks in wearing a laptop on her head, "Hey, Ally. Guess who got a job at the computer repair shop!"

"But, Trish, you know like, nothing about computers."

"True, but this place also _sells _things like laptops, mytabs, cell phones, and a bunch more stuff, that I get a discount on since I work there."

I nod. That's Trish for ya.

"So, how'd the move go?" Trish asks.

"Pretty well. Austin is there, unpacking right now. I want to be there with him, but he told me to come to work so I can get a break from all of the chaos that's been going on." I say.

Trish nods, "So, what happened last night?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ally, I read you like a book. I've never seen you this happy before."

"That's because I've moved in with the love of my life."

Trish raises an eyebrow.

"With my virginity still in tact." I deadpan.

"Wow. You should consider yourself lucky. Most high school guys wouldn't be with a girl for ten months without getting a home run or two." Trish says.

"Nice." I say, sarcastically.

"But you and I both know you'll crack eventually."

"No I won't." I say, "I only crack when I'm under pressure. Austin has never once pressured me about sex."

Trish blinks, "Really." she states, "Well, then you're really lucky."

I nod, "I am. Austin and I both trust and respect each other. We've been together for so long, I feel like I know him better than I ever have before. I know some things about him now that I never knew before, things that not even he knew about himself. The same thing goes the other way around. Austin knows that I don't want to have sex until I'm married, and he understands that, in fact, he feels the same way."

Trish shakes her head in disbelief.

"What?" I ask.

"You two are just so perfect for each other. Who would have thought this would be happening for you guys when we all first met?"

"No one...But that's what I love about this relationship. It was so unexpected, yet I've never been happier."

Trish nods, "Okay, back on topic. You say you don't want to have sex with a guy until you're married. How do you know that guy is going to be Austin?"

"I never said it would be." I say.

Trish catches the disappointment in my voice, "Come on. You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, but...Austin and I have never really talked about marriage before. I mean, sure, it might be a bit too soon, but nothing has ever really been too soon for us, you know? Austin and I had a really heated make-out session before we officially were even back together. We said 'I love you' after only two weeks of dating. Austin asked me to move in with him after a couple of months, and here we are, after only ten months of being with him, and I live with him. For a lot of couples, that'd be too soon. For some couples, it wouldn't be soon enough. For Austin and I, it's just right. My point is, nothing has ever been too soon for us, so...who's to say that it'd be too soon to talk about marriage?"

"Why don't you ever bring it up?"

"Because I'm afraid that he's just gonna be a guy and freak out about it." I say.

"Do you see you and Austin having that kind of future?"

"I don't know. Like I said, we've never really talked about it."

"Don't you want to be with him forever?"

"Of course I _want _to but that doesn't mean that I'm _going _to be with him forever." I say._  
_

"Okay, so, let's say that, hypothetically, in a year or two, you and Austin are still together, and he proposed. What would you say?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Ally, you and Austin are perfect together. You have everything that anyone could ever want. A true love, a soul mate, and a best friend, all rolled into one! Most of us are just sitting around, hoping for half of what you have. "

"I appreciate that, Trish, but I know that you just got all of that from 'Baby Daddy'."

"It's a good show!" Trish says, "But I meant what I said. You and Austin are meant to be together. Austin loves you, and he wants to be with you forever." she says.

"I know that, but...what if I'm not I'm not good enough for him?"

"Ally," Trish says, "you've been through a lot in your life. Your parents separated then divorced, your dad was a drunk, a man whore, and was abusive in every way shape and form to you, Dallas pressured you into getting a tattoo, he was verbally abusive, and he tried to have sex with you when he knew you weren't ready. Your mom was neglective, and she never agreed with you on much. The people you have always had the most trust in have let you down more than once, and that includes me. So why is it so hard for you to believe that someone loves you, cares for you, thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and wants to be with you forever?" Trish says.

I pause, "Because no one has before." I say, "I have never been good enough for anyone before-except for you, but you're my best friend-so it's just hard for me to get used to the idea that someone actually...loves me."

"Doesn't Austin _tell _you how much he loves you?"

"Every day."

"Then what's stopping you?" Trish asks.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Everything!" I say, "I was afraid to move in with Austin, I was afraid to let him in, I was afraid to fall in love with him, I'm afraid of losing my virginity, I'm afraid of marriage at the moment, I'm afraid of my dad coming back, and lots of other things that I can't list because it would take all day to list them!" I say, "But most of all...I'm afraid of getting my heart broken."

"Ally-"

But she gets cut off my Dez and Austin walking in.

"Hey you." Austin says to me.

"Hi." I say, kissing him.

Austin smiles down at me when we come apart, "So, how's work today?"

"Pretty slow." I say.

"That sucks." Austin says, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Trish and I hesitate.

"Nothing." I say, finally.

"Uh huh. Sure. Trish, stay out of our sex life." Austin jokes.

"You're saying that like you actually have one." Dez jokes in return.

"Very funny." I deadpan.

"Oh, they're just kidding around." Austin says, "So, how 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight? We could use some time away from chaos."

"Sounds great." I say.

* * *

_That night, Ally's Dream POV_

_I'm laying on our bed, stripped to the bone, but I've covered myself in blankets. I feel tears fall down my face, and I'm in pain. Physically, and mentally. A shirtless Austin walks around the bed, finds his shirt on the floor, and puts it on._

_"Please don't do this." I beg._

_"You aren't good enough for me Ally. THAT wasn't good enough." he says, pointing to the bed._

_"Austin, please." I say, sitting up, letting the covers fall off of me so I'm exposed. Austin won't even look at me._

_"You're just not good enough. I deserve better than you. I deserve better than what just happened there."_

_"I'm sorry. Please, I'll do whatever you want, just please, don't leave."_

_"Ally, it's over. We had sex, and you just weren't good enough. You're not beautiful enough. You're not worth my time."_

_"But...what am I supposed to do now?" I ask, standing up from the bed._

_"Put some clothes on." Austin says, not looking at me. He walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him. _

_Suddenly, I feel like time has passed. Around two weeks, maybe a month. I walk down the halls of Marino High. Alone. I see Austin with his arm around another girl. They're talking, laughing. Austin playfully smacks her ass and she laughs. I feel my heart pounding so heart, I can hear it in my ears and I'm afraid it may burst out of my chest. I walk over to Austin._

_"Austin, I need to talk to you." I say._

_"Didn't he make it clear to you? You're not good enough for him." The girl says._

_"It's important." I say._

_"Two minutes." Austin tells the girl before kissing her._

_"Fine. But just know, he only sees you as his songwriter." the girl says. She then walks away with a smirk on her face._

_"What?" Austin asks, coldly._

_"I'm pregnant." I say._

_Austin blinks, "And I'm supposed to care because..."_

_"What are you-"_

_"Look, Ally, I told you. I dated you out of pity, and I finally just couldn't take it anymore. You aren't good enough for me, and you never were. That's why I left you." Austin says, "I'm sorry if that's not how you saw it, but it's how I did. I was never in love with you. I never cared. Peyton is pretty, she doesn't have nearly as many problems as you, and she is absolutely great in bed. So, enjoy your life as a single mom." Austin says._

_And with that..._

_He walked away._

_I can't believe that just happened. I turn around and walk away._

_"Wait." I hear behind me. I don't turn around, I just keep walking._

_"Ally. Ally! Ally, please."_

_I just keep walking._

_"Ally, come on. Wake up. Open your eyes. Wake up."_

* * *

I wake up with a start, and I look up to see Austin looking down at me.

"Oh my God." I say, starting to cry. I wrap my arms around Austin's neck and he holds me close to him.

"It's okay, I'm right here." he whispers to me.

"Please don't leave me." I say, "Please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I did." I say.

Austin's eyes widen, "That's what you dreamed about?"

I nod, looking down.

Austin sighs and lays us down on the bed again. I hold on to him tight because I'm afraid that if I let him go, he'll be gone. He holds on to me too, and rubs a hand on my back, "Why do you dream about things like that?" he asks.

"I haven't in a while." I admit, "Just...some things have been happening that kind of led up to it."

"What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"Well..." I say, "Do you remember a really long time ago, I had a dream that I was about to be raped, and it turned out to be you?"

"I remember you telling me about it." Austin says.

"It was like that. Something that would never happen and that you would never do, but I still dreamed about it."

"What happened?" Austin asks, "Do you even wanna talk about it?"

I honestly don't want to, but I need to hear Austin say that he would never be like that. So, I explain what exactly happened, avoiding eye-contact with him the entire time. I don't want to see the look on his face when I tell him all of this, especially the part about me being pregnant in the dream. I'm still crying when I finish talking about the dream, and I'm still refusing to look up at Austin.

"You're right." he says.

What?! I'm right?! What does that mean?!

"That _would _never happen and I _would _never do that." Austin says.

I sigh in relief, "I know." I say.

"If you know that, then why do you keep dreaming these things?" Austin asks.

I pause, "I don't know..." I say.

Austin sighs, "We'll talk about it in the morning. You need to get some sleep."

I nod. I close my eyes, and let the sound of Austin's heartbeat calm me to sleep.

**So...yeah. I really was just kind of improvising that entire time. I just put some random things in here and there, and I don't think it turned out that badly. What did you guys think? I want to hear your opinions!**

**REVIEW!**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Follow my tumblr page! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	12. Secrets Revealed and Smoothies

**Hey everyone!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**AusslyLover3000: Meanie-face mother, huh? Not bad, though I can practically hear Trish saying "Better type a frowny face and REALLY hurt her feelings" LOL**

**Sibuana1023: Why thank you!**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Actually, the taping got cancelled. I have to go online tomorrow and see if I can get tickets to the next one. What's your kik name? mine is hannahw41. And yes, my baby bro is adorbs.**

**rauraauslly: Well, you'll just have to keep reading to see, now won't you?**

**ilovebunnys (Guest) : Austin isn't mad at ****_Ally _****for ****_having _****the nightmares because it isn't her fault that she's having them. He's more or less mad at the fact that she's having them in the first place, because he doesn't think she deserves it. Does that make sense?**

**IMPORTANT! A good friend of mine, ausllylove321 is writing her first Auslly fanfic ever! It's called 'Holding You Close' and I really want you guys to check it out. She already told me the plot, and it sounds like it could be a really good story, however she also told me that it will be rated M in future chapters...But you all should still look it up.**

**I own no references used except for the original. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

I walk into the living room with two mugs of coffee. I hand one of them to Ally, who is sitting on the couch with her knees curled to her chest.

"Thanks." she says.

I nod and sit down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"I didn't get much more sleep last night." she says. She sighs, "No, I'm not okay. I know that they're just dreams, but...*sigh* My dad is the reason that I have these dreams. He has made me miserable, Austin. All last night, whenever I tried to go back to sleep, he was there when I shut my eyes. I'm exhausted, but I feel like I can't sleep without seeing him. I just want it all to go away."

I lay a hand on her knee, "Well...with what happened last night...I need you to know that that would _never _happen. That I would _never _do that to you."

"I know." Ally says.

I nod, then wrap my arm around her.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Ally asks.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm crazy? Dallas told me I was crazy."

"Do I _look _like Dallas?" I ask, "No, you're not crazy."

Ally nods, taking a sip of her coffee, "So..." she says, hesitantly, "If..._that _happened...you wouldn't leave me." she states awkwardly.

"No, I wouldn't." I confirm, "Because that's not _going _to happen."

Ally nods, taking another sip of her coffee.

Ally's POV

I can't help but have Austin's words ring in my head. _But that's not __going __to_ happen.

Should I be relieved...

Or offended?

* * *

"So, Austin and I had an _interesting _conversation this morning." I tell Trish. I'm working at Sonic Boom again today, and Trish came over to visit as usual.

"About what?" Trish asks.

"Well...last night, I had this nightmare. It started off with me laying naked on a bed, but with covers over me."

"Oooo I like where this is going." Trish says, smiling. I glare at her, "Sorry. Continue." she says.

"Anyways, in the dream, Austin was getting re-dressed, telling me how I wasn't good enough for him, how I never would be. Then he just told me to put some clothes on, and he left. So then like, a month later I'm walking in school, right? I see Austin with his arm around this other girl. When she walks away, I go to Austin and tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Woah...wait, are you?"

"No!" I say, "So, then, Austin tells me that he simply doesn't care. That this new girlfriend of his, 'Peyton' has way less problems than I do and is great in bed, and then he just walks away. That's when I woke up. Actually, Austin is the one that woke me up. I started crying instantly and he hugged me, and everything was fine. So, I started telling him about this nightmare and he gave the whole 'that would never happen' lecture that he always does whenever I have a dream like this. So this morning, I keep telling him how sick and tired of having dreams like that, and that I'm just tired of being scared. And he gave me the 'you need to know that I would never do that to you' speech. So I said, if something along the lines of that _were _to happen-meaning if _some how_ I got pregnant under aged-that he wouldn't leave me, and he he said he wouldn't because it's not going to happen."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"You would think so, but his exact words were _'Because that's not going to_ happen'."

"Ooohhh..." Trish says.

"He made it sound like he never wants to have kids with me some day."

"I'm sure that's not what he meant. I'm sure he meant that he would never have sex with you if you weren't ready, he would never tell you that you weren't good enough, and if some how you ended up pregnant, he would never leave you."

"You weren't there, Trish. My exact words were, '_If that happened, you wouldn't leave me.'_ And his exact words were '_No, I wouldn't. Because that's not going to__ happen_.'"

"Oh..." Trish says.

"It's not _what _he said, it's the _way _he said it. Do you think I'm being paranoid?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but I don't think so this time." Trish says.

"And I know what you're going to say next. '_Just talk to him'_. Am I right?"

"Yes, yes you are." Trish says.

"Ugh." I say, "I will later, but I honestly think that Austin and I have had enough awkward conversations for one day." I say.

Austin and Dez walk in.

"Hey you." Austin says.

"Not now, Austin, I'm busy." I say, walking away.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks, following me.

"Never better." I say.

"No, something is definitely up. What is it, did I say something?" Austin asks.

I sigh, "It's not _what _you said, it's the _way _you said it."

"Oh no, not this." Austin says.

"Oh no, not what?" I ask.

"The 'It's not what you said it's how you said it' conversation."

"You've done this before?" I ask, walking upstairs to the practice room.

"Yeah, and let me tell ya, it's not that fun." Austin says, following me.

We reach the practice room and Austin closes the door behind us, "What's up, Alls?" he asks.

I sigh, "Okay, I am really tired, and I have had a long day. So I apologize if this is a stupid question but...Do you see us having a future?"

Austin blinks, "What?"

"Do you see us having a future? You know like, in a few years. Do you see us like, one day getting married, maybe having kids?"

"Ally, of course I do." Austin says.

"Well, you didn't sound like it this morning."

Austin blinks, "Okay, just how tired are you?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, this morning, when we were talking about my dream, and you said that it would never happen 'because it's not _going _to happen' you...made it sound like you don't _want _to have kids with me some day." I say, looking down. My shoes suddenly became very interesting.

I hear Austin sigh, then he wraps his arms around me from behind, "You know what I think?" he asks, "I think...that you need to take a really. Long. Nap. Because you're really tired, and it's making you talk like a crazy person."

I almost feel offended, but then I realize what he's _really _saying, and I smile.

"I love you." he says, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." I say, "Do you really mean what you said?"

Austin nods, "I did." he says, "But, there are still some things that we have to cover."

"What?" I ask, looking up at him.

There's a long pause before Austin finally speaks, "Nothing." he says.

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk back into Sonic Boom with smoothies from Zinga Juice.

"Okay, Ally gets a strawberry kiwi, Trish gets a blueberry pomegranate, and Dez and I have mango." I say.

"What took you so long?" Dez asks.

"There was a long line." I say.

Ally takes a sip of her smoothie, "Mmm...thank you baby." she says. I lean down and quickly kiss her.

"You taste pretty damn good." I say.

"I'm pretty sure I taste good without the smoothie because your tongue is almost always in my mouth." Ally says.

"Well if _that's _the case, than I must taste pretty good too." I say.

Ally smiles, while Trish and Dez look disgusted.

"Ten months." Trish says, "Are _you _used to it?" she asks Dez.

"No..." Dez says shaking his head.

"Well, _get _used to it." I say.

Just then, someone walks into the store.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, can I help you with something?" Ally asks.

While Ally helps the customer, I walk over to Trish and Dez, "Hey, can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Dez asks.

I look over at Ally with the customer.

"Come on." I say, gesturing for them to follow me. We walk upstairs to the practice room, and Trish closes the door behind us.

"What's up?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, what's going on, Austin?" Trish asks, probably because I've started pacing around the room.

"Um..." I say. I turn to face them, "I got something for Ally, and I want you guys to tell me what you think of it."

"Sure. What'd you get her?" Dez asks.

I don't answer right away. I rub the back of my neck.

"And why do you look so nervous?" Trish asks.

I sigh and reach into my pocket and pull out the box, "This is the real reason why I took so long getting our smoothies from Zinga Juice."

"I thought this was your gift for Ally." Dez says.

I blink, "It is." I say. I open the box to reveal the diamond ring.

"Woah!" Trish says, taking the box and looking at the ring, "That's a big diamond!"

"Being a pop start it's perks." I say, taking the box back.

"It's really pretty. Ally's gonna love it." Dez says.

"Wait." Trish says, "That ring is one of two things. It's either a promise ring, or an engagement ring. Now, that's a _really _big diamond for a _promise _ring, and you were really nervous just to show this to _us_, which means..." she trails off.

"Which means..." Dez says, "Finish your sentences woman!"

I roll my eyes at the strangeness of my friend, "It means, that Trish is right. It's an engagement ring." I say, "I'm gonna ask Ally to marry me."

Both their eyes widen.

"Oh my God, when?!" Trish asks.

"On our anniversary." I say.

"How long have you been thinking of doing this?" Dez asks.

"For a while now." I say, looking down at the large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds, "And I need you guys to help me plan the perfect proposal. I've already got Ally's mom in on it, but I need you guys' help too."

"What's Penny gonna do?" Trish asks.

"She is going to keep Ally distracted while we get things set up." I say, "You guys can't say anything about this."

"Don't worry, we won't." Dez says.

"I can't believe you're gonna ask Ally to marry you." Trish says.

"Neither can I." I say.

**I didn't plan on Austin having the ring in this chapter, but I was bored. So, what do you guys think?**

**IMPORTANT! I said this at the top author's note, but my good friend ausllylove321 is starting on her first auslly story and I want you guys to check it out. It's called 'Holding You Close'. I know the plot line because she told me, and it's pretty good so far. Please check it out! Her name is also Hannah! Small world, huh? Follow her on twitter! HannahHorror3**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Follow me on tumblr! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	13. The Plan and The Return of a Bad Dude

**Hi everyone! How are you all? I just got back from filming a Canadian TV show "Child Star" and an audition for Disney! A very productive day if I do say so myself.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**writermeAL: No, Penny really doesn't approve of it, but she still wants her daughter to be happy. You'll see more of this in later chapters.**

**Josetanner: Neither can I!**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**ilovebunnys (Guest): You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;). However, I will give you the same warning that I gave out in the original story. Watch out for Christmas!**

**Realme818 (Guest) : Don't worry, I never planned on doing so.**

**Still annoyed (Guest): I'm sorry to have upset you, but I would think that the words "SPOILER ALERT" in all caps, would signal you to not read it if you didn't want to. That's why I put it there.**

Austin's POV

I walk up to the practice room to find Trish and Dez doing what they do best. Arguing. Luckily, I have my whistle necklace with me. I put the whistle in my mouth and blow. Loud. Trish and Dez jump, cover their ears, and face me.

"Now. If you two are done screwing around, I need your help." I say.

"With what?" Dez asks.

"The proper way to throw a potato. What do you think? I need help with the proposlal!" I say.

"Do you have a game plan?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, I just need help with the set up." I say, "You see, to keep Ally distracted and away while we plan, Penny is taking her to the keys for a small vacation. They'll be gone for her birthday, but Ally will be back for our anniversary. Trish, I made a list of places that I need you to get jobs at so that we can these things for free." I say, handing Trish a folded up piece of paper, "Dez, I'll need your help with music, lighting, and a few more things."

"Hold on, Austin. Before we get into detail, _do _you need to know the proper way to throw a potato? I'm armed." Dez says, holding up a bucket of potatoes.

Meanwhile, Ally's POV

I'm working Sonic Boom, and I have to say, it's pretty busy today.

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, have a wonderful day." I say to the customer. As the customer goes away, I spot a familiar face, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about your birthday." my mom says, approaching me at the counter, "I want to take you to the Florida Keys for a couple days." she says.

"Oh, wow Mom. That sounds great, but-"

"Oh, come on. I already talked to Austin about it and he thinks it could be good for you to relax for a couple of days. Think of it as a birthday present, and a way of apologizing. I still don't really approve of you and Austin taking things so far with your relationship so soon, but I still could have handled it better." my mom says, "So, what do you say? Don't worry, I'll have you home for your big anniversary with Austin."

I blink, "Um...okay. Sounds great!" I say.

"Oh, great!" my mom says hugging me, "I've gotta get back to work. There is a few problems at the lab."

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, we're teaching some of the monkeys and apes at the lab the concept of money, but recently, we've been catching them using the money and discovering the concept of prostitution."

I blink, "Maybe money wasn't the best concept to teach them." I say.

"Maybe." my mom says, "Well, I'll call you later and we'll talk about your birthday a bit more. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I say.

I'm excited to get to spend some time with my mom, but I am SO looking forward to my one year anniversary with Austin. Not very many people thought we would last this long, but we did, and look where we are now!

I am snapped out of my thoughts when a girl, who looks around my age, maybe a bit younger, walks in. She looks strangely familiar. She was tall, taller than me-then again, _everyone _is taller than me-she had dark tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hi, can I help you?" I ask.

"Are you Ally?" she asks.

"Um...yes."

"Ohmigod! I am SUCH a huge fan of yours and Austin Moon! Do you think I could get an autograph?"

"Sure!" I say happily.

The girl pulls out a piece of paper for me to sign, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Peyton." she says.

My head snaps up. That's the girl from my dream! "Oh...um...p-pretty name." I say.

"Thanks." she says.

I sign the paper and give it back to her, "There you go."

"Thanks! My older brother goes to school with you and said you were super nice. He was so right!"

"Thank you." I say.

"Well, I'd better get going. Thanks again!"

"No problem. Have a good day!" I say.

"Thanks! You too!" Peyton calls as she walks out the store.

* * *

A while later, Austin's POV

"Wow..." Trish and Dez say in unison.

"So...what do you guys think?" I ask.

"I think...we've got ourselves a game plan!" Trish says.

"You like it?" I ask.

"Yeah. If someone proposed to _me _like that, I'd totally say yes." Dez says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Good to know." I say awkwardly.

"This is a really good plan, I think Ally is really going to love it." Trish says.

"Better to know." I say, "We'll only have a few days to get everything together and set up, because we need to do this while Ally is gone."

Trish and Dez nod.

"Can you believe this is really happening? In just a couple years, you guys are gonna be Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Trish says.

"If she says yes." I say.

"What makes you think she won't?" Dez asks.

"Well...there's lots of reasons. One, we've only been together for a year. Two, we're not even Seniors in high school yet. Three, she and I both have careers that we need to focus on, planning a wedding could get in the way of those things. And four, Ally has been through a lot of drama in her life, and this could add to that...she could always say no." I say.

Trish rolls her eyes, "I know my best friend. She'll say yes, and you know why? One, nothing has ever been too soon for you guys *mumbles* except for sex apparently."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Trish says, "Two, age doesn't matter. If you want to be with her and want to be with her forever, tell her. Three, your careers shouldn't matter. You and Ally have both made it clear to each other that being together is more important than those things, and celebrities get married all the time. This is supposed to be different how? And four, Ally trusts you. She's able to forget about all of that drama she's been through when she's with you...she's going to say yes." Trish says.

I don't answer.

"Come on, man! You're Austin and Ally! Practically a match made in heaven!" Dez says.

There's a pause, and we don't see the fourth person, standing in the doorway of the practice room.

"She'll say yes, Austin."

Trish, Dez and I all turn our heads in the direction of the voice.

Dallas.

**Sorry that was really short! I'm sorry! I've just had a really long day! I'm tired!**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Follow me in tumblr! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**Follow "Holding You Close" by my friend, ausllylove321. Follow her on twitter! HannahHorror3**


	14. Austin's Plan and Autographs for Sisters

**Hey everybody! How are you all?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Downright Angry (Guest): Kay, look. We've been doing this for a lot of chapters now. I said in my previous reply to you that I apologize for upsetting you, however you should now that you are the only one that is angry about this. So, my deal with you is, you can say whatever the hell you want, but it's my story and I am going to write it the way I want, that means putting whatever I want into it. I'm actually quite happy that you're complaining. My first hate reviews! That gives me motivation to do better, and for that, I thank you.**

**EnvyNV: Well, you'll just have to read and find out, now won't you? ;)**

**AusslyLover3000: Well...Peyton isn't who you think she is...**

**Sibuana1023: You shall see!**

**writermeAL: Oh, thank you so much! I've worked really hard to make it this far!**

**I own no references used. Leggo!**

Austin's POV

"Dallas?" Trish asks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, standing to face him.

"Is Ally here?" he asks.

"No. She isn't right now." I say.

"Look, Austin, I know you probably hate my guts right now-"

"You're damn right I do."

"I'm sorry." Dallas says, "That's why I came here. I wanted to apologize for Ally. I suppose I _am _a little late-"

"A _little _late?"

"But I feel guilty. Ally has been through so much, and I should have been better to her. I also came to tell _you _something, Austin." Dallas says.

I blink, "I'm listening."

"I tried to turn Ally into a rebel again when we were dating, because even when we were together, I knew that _you two _were right for each other. I could see the way you looked at each other. I knew you loved her for her beautiful, kind spirit, and her good heart. I figured, if I could take that away from her, that maybe those feelings that you had for her would go away. I fell in love with Ally...and in all honesty, those feelings are still there. But, you two are perfect for each other. Is that what I think it is?" Dallas asks, pointing to the ring.

"Yeah." I say.

"You shouldn't be worried about that. She's going to say yes. Dez is right. You guys are a match made in heaven. You have everything that anyone could ever want. A true love, a soul mate, and a _best friend _all wrapped into one! Most of us are just sitting around, hoping for half of what you have." Dallas says.

"Baby Daddy?" Trish asks.

"It's a good show!" Dallas says, defensively, "Nevertheless, I know that Ally and I are done for good, but I just wanted to apologize to her. Do you know where she went?"

"She just said she had to run some errands." Dez says.

"Well, then just...tell her I stopped by. Oh, and Austin?" Dallas asks, "Take care of her."

I nod.

Dallas nods in return, then walks out of the practice room.

I turn around to face Trish and Dez.

"Is anyone else extremely confused?" Dez asks.

Trish and I raise our hands in response.

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Need any help?" I ask Ally as she folds clothes and puts them into a small suitcase on the bed.

"No, but thanks. I'm only going to be gone for three days, I don't need to pack that much." Ally says.

"Are you excited to officially be an adult?"

"I've still got a few days left, but yes, I am." Ally says.

I wrap my arms around her from behind, "How do you wanna celebrate?" I whisper in her ear.

"I don't know. What's gonna happen at my surprise party?"

"What makes you think I'm throwing you a party?" I joke, "I did that last year. This year, I'm doing something WAY bigger than that."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

"What part of the phrase 'I hate surprises' is not getting through to your head."

"The fact that you hate surprises just makes them more enjoyable when you get them, does it not?"

Ally pauses, "Okay, you got me there." she says.

I chuckle, then kiss her temple, "Love you."

"Love you too." she says.

I smile, then sit down on the bed and face her, "You know, I really hope you have some fun on this trip with your mom. You deserve some time away from all of the chaos that's been going on lately."

"You mean with Dallas trying to get a hold of me?"

"I mean that exactly." I say.

"Yeah. You know, if he wanted to apologize to me, he could have done it a year ago. Why now?"

"Beats me. We'll probably never know. Just stay away from him if you can. He's bad news."

"Trust me, I know." Ally says, zipping up the suitcase, "There! All done! Which, gives us more time, to do this." Ally says. She sits on my lap so that she's straddling me and presses her lips to mine.

"Always a good time." I say against her lips. I know that nothing further than this is going to happen, but making out with Ally Dawson is always a good time.

* * *

The next day.

I walk into Sonic Boom and find Brianna working the counter. Ally left with her mom this morning, so Trish, Dez and I need to get things ready.

"Hey, Bri." I say.

"Hey, Austin." she says.

"Have you seen Trish or Dez?"

"No, but if I play my cards right, Dez will come in here with something stupid in...3...2...now."

Dez dashes into the store wearing a helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and skates, "Hey guys! Check it out! I got roller skates! WOO!" he exclaims, rolling around the store, knocking over many instruments as he goes.

"I'll have Kaitlin take care of that later." Brianna says, "And...cue Trish job."

"Hey guys! Guess who got a job at Roses are Red!" Trish exclaims.

"Am I good, or am I good?" Brianna asks.

"Impressive." I say.

"I hate this job. You know how there are some Halloween stores that are open year round? It's like that, but for Valentine's day crap. Which, Austin, means that I will get you plenty of rose petals, candles, or whatever the hell else you need."

"Thanks, Trish." I say.

"No problem, but you better tell Ally that Dez and I helped you out with all of this and give us credit, or so help me god I will hunt you down and beat your ass."

I blink, "Thanks, Trish." I deadpan, "But don't worry, I totally will." I assure her.

Dez rolls back over to us and sits on the counter. He takes off his helmet and begins removing his roller skates.

"Having fun there?" I ask.

"No." Dez says, pouting, "I fell over like, three times."

"Pretty sure it was more than three." Trish says.

Dez glares at her, then begins taking off his knee and elbow pads.

"Though, dressed like that, you had it coming." Trish says.

"Can you guys quit arguing for two minutes?" I ask, "This is important to me, and I need you guys to listen."

"Sorry. We'll listen. What do you want us to do?" Dez asks.

"Trish, you already know that you need to get candles and rose petals. Lots of them. When can you have them by?"

"I'll have everything you need by tomorrow. Promise." Trish says.

"Great. Dez, I need you to hook up the sound system so that I'll be able to play Ally's favorite song when she comes in."

"What's her favorite song?" Dez asks.

"A Thousand Years."

"Oh, I love that song..." Trish, Dez and Brianna say blissfully in unison.

I blink, "Okay then." I say.

Trish's phone buzzes, "Ugh." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I just got a facebook message from Dallas." she says.

"Ugh. What does it say?" Dez asks.

"Oh. Nothing Ally related actually. His sister is in town and she wants to meet Austin Moon, and he wants to know if she stops by some time while she's out here." Trish says.

"Yeah, that's fine. What's his sister's name?"

"Peyton."

**HA! Okay, be honest. Who saw that coming, and who didn't?**

**REVIEW!**

**OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT? I GOT A PART IN A SHORT FILM! I GET THE SCRIPT ON MONDAY AND I START FILMING NEXT SATURDAY! YAY! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! XD**


	15. Punches and Presents

**Hey everybody! How are all of my beautiful fans today? I for one, am doing fantabulous!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**writermeAL: Well, she comes into play in this chapter, so you'll just have to see. And thank you! I'm super excited to start filming.**

**Sibuana1023: Maybe...**

**Josetanner: You weren't supposed to see it coming ;) and thanks!**

**AusslyLover3000: Haha. I'm glad you didn't see it coming, that was the idea. I believe the film is called "Kleptos".**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Haha! My brother would probably look at me like that too, and he's not even two years old yet. I'll totally get you deets!**

**Nicola. clair. 3: I believe the film is called "Kleptos". Working with Ross and Laura, huh? I'd love that. A girl can dream, can't she? Haha!**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's do this!**

Ally's POV

"Mom, this was so great. Thank you so much for doing this." I say. My mom and I are in the car, on our way back to Miami. We've got about a three and a half hour drive ahead of us.

"It was no problem, sweetie. I had a great time!" my mom says, "So, can you believe that you and Austin have been together for a whole year?"

"I know..." I gush.

"So, uh...what kind of future do you see for you and Austin?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well...is he the one, do you think?"

I pause, "I don't know, honestly. I mean, Austin and I are still only in high school, and we have our music to focus on. He and I have only _really _talked about marriage and the possibility of kids once, maybe twice."

"Really." my mother states.

"Yeah. And there are some days where if he would propose right then and there, I would absolutely say yes. Other days, I'm not so sure."

"What a birthday present that would have been."

I start laughing, "That's a good one, Mom."

"What?" she asks.

"Like Austin would propose to me for my birthday. He is SO not that kind of guy. We've only been together for a year. I honestly don't think he's going to ask me to MARRY him, any time soon."

I hear my mother mutter something under her breath, but I don't hear it. I don't question it though.

* * *

"Austin, I'm back!" I call when I walk into the apartment. I get no response, "Austin?"

I take my bag upstairs to our bedroom. The bedroom is empty, "Austin?" I call again. No response. I shrug. He's either at the studio or at Sonic Boom. I look at my phone, but I have no messages from him. I send him a text.

_Hey! I'm back! Where R U? Don't u remember what 2day is?_

I set my phone down and start unpacking. The entire time, I don't get a single call or text from Austin. I can't help but feel a bit hurt. If he's at Sonic Boom, his phone must be dead. If he's at the studio, he can't get to his phone anyways sense he's working.

After I have everything unpacked, I grab my phone and my purse and head out.

* * *

I stopped by Starr Records, but Jimmy hadn't seen Austin. Since it was our anniversary, Jimmy had given Austin the day off. I thank him anyways, and head to Sonic Boom.

"Hey girl!" Trish exclaims, running over to me, "So, how's it feel to be 18?!"

"It's not that different from 17 in all honesty." I say, "So, have you seen Austin?"

"No, why?"

"Well, he wasn't at the apartment when I got back, and he wasn't at the studio working, so I figured he'd be here. He hasn't answered any of my phone calls or texts, either."

"I'm sure he's floating around here somewhere. His phone is probably just either dead, off, or on silent. You've got nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Okay. I need to get to work, but I didn't get a chance to have breakfast this morning. I'm gonna go get a smoothie from Zinga Juice really quick. Want anything?"

"Just get me the same thing you get." Trish says.

I nod, then head out.

* * *

I get our smoothies, then start heading back to Sonic Boom. As I do so, I pass by Mini's, and see Austin there!...With a girl. I take a few steps closer, but neither of them can see me. I see them talking...and laughing. He has her phone in his hands. Is he...giving her his phone number? No. Austin would never do something like that. Maybe their just friends? I then recognize the girl.

Peyton.

They take a picture together with her phone, and their faces are really close. She takes her phone back from him and I see her say "Thanks". They stand up and she hugs him. He hugs her back. So? He hugged me when we were just friends. And he hugs Trish. I'm sure it's nothing. Then...she kisses his cheek. They both smile at each other, and she walks away.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. So THIS is why he wasn't at the apartment this morning. I should have known. He probably spent the night with her. I'm not ready to have sex, yet apparently he was, so what did he do? He found another girl.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I exclaim.

Austin's eyes fine me, "Ally-"

"How could you?!" I exclaim.

"How could I what?" Austin asks, standing up.

"I saw you! With Peyton!" I say.

"Ally, I-"

"Don't bother!" I exclaim. I run off before he can even react.

* * *

"Here's your damn smoothie." I say to Trish, slamming her smoothie on the counter.'

"Woah, what happened?" Trish asks.

"I saw Austin with another girl." I say. I open my book and start writing in it.

"Ally, I don't think-"

"Ally!" I hear Austin's voice call, cutting Trish off.

"Cover for me, please." I say.

"Fine." Trish says.

I grab my book and my smoothie, then duck underneath the counter.

"Trish, have you seen Ally?" I hear Austin ask.

"No. Why, what happened?"

"I'll call and explain later, but we may have to change things up a bit." Austin says. There's a long pause, and I continue writing in my book.

"He's gone. You can come out now."

I stand up, still writing in my book. I take a sip of my smoothie.

"Ally, what happened?" Trish asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I say. I continue writing. I finish my smoothie quickly and throw it away.

I'm really upset. I need to splash some cold water on my face. I walk away to the bathroom.

Trish's POV

I read the entry in Ally's book. I know I shouldn't, but I do anyways. Besides, she's in the bathroom. She won't catch me.

_Dear Book,_

_I saw Austin with another girl today. And not just any girl, but Peyton. I saw them talking, and he was holding her phone, so he must have given her his phone number. I saw them take a picture like they were a couple, then, they hugged and she kissed his cheek. He looked really happy. To make matters worse, he wasn't at the apartment this morning, so I think he might have spent the night with her. It makes perfect sense, though. I'm not ready for sex, so he went out and found someone who was. I confronted him about it, but ran away before he could respond. He thinks he's so clever. He wants to play that game, then I'll play that game. I'm going to go find Dallas. Dallas tried to change me, but he was only trying to help me. He could have made me into something perfect, and I didn't let him. I'll be too good for Austin. Austin is going to regret doing this to me. Who knows, maybe this time tomorrow, I'll be laying in Dallas' bed. I still can't believe that Austin would do this to me, but if he wants to end it, then we'll end it. I don't think I've ever hated someone so much at the moment._

_Wish me luck,_

_Ally_

My eyes widen. That's what she thinks happened?! Oh no. I quickly snap a picture of the page, then shut the book, and try my best to put it in the EXACT spot it was in before. I send the picture to Austin just as Ally walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, Trish. Do you think you could handle my shift for just a LITTLE while and do a good job? And if not, get Brianna or Kaitlin. I have to go run an errand."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"To the library." Ally says. And with that, she walks out.

My phone rings.

**Austin**/_Trish_

_Hello?_

**Trish?! What the HELL happened?**

_Ally thinks you cheated on her with Peyton. And since you weren't at your apartment this morning, she thinks you slept with her!_

**What?! God, this is all my fault!**

_It gets worse_.

**What could possibly be worse than this?!**

_Ally is on her way to the library._

**And?**

_Dallas works at the library. The diary entry says that she might want to hook up with him tonight. And by hook up, I mean **hook up.**_

**Oh my God...**

_What are you going to do?_

**Wait until Ally gets back and then tell me what she says. Afterwords, I'm going to have a word with Dallas myself.**

And with that, Austin hangs up the phone.

* * *

Ally's POV

I walk into the library-which was nearly empty-and see Dallas. I take a deep breath, and walk over to him.

"Hey, Dallas." I say.

"Ally? Oh, hey. Can I help you find something?"

"Actually, I came to see _you_." I say.

"What? I thought today was your anniversary with Austin."

"Austin. God, I even hate the name."

"Uh oh. What happened?" Dallas asks.

"I saw him with his arm around some girl. He had her phone in his hands, so he must have given her his phone number. Then they hugged, and she kissed his cheek! And, he wasn't at the apartment this morning, so he MUST have spent the night with her." I say.

"Was this girl tall, tan, dark brown hair, green eyes. Named Peyton?"

I blink, "Wow, you're really good at this." I say.

"Peyton is my sister."

I blink, "What?"

"Yeah, and according to this text, that says _AUSTIN MOON SIGNED MY CELLPHONE CASE _in all caps, she saw him. I can imagine that cellphones aren't a very common thing that he signs however. Another text says, also in all caps _HE TOOK A PICTURE WITH ME AND I KISSED HIS CHEEK! THEN I RAN AWAY BEFORE HE COULD SAY ANYTHING HAHAHAHA!"_

I blink, "Oh."

"Ally, why did you really come here?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hook up tonight."

"Ally, even if Austin _did _cheat on you, I would still say no. You and I just aren't meant to be together. You and Austin are. I mean...Ally, I am still, so in love with you, and I probably always will be."

I blink, stunned.

"I wanted to change you, because I knew that Austin fell in love with you for your good heart, and amazing spirit. I figured, if I could take that away, he wouldn't like you anymore, and I wouldn't lose you, but I was wrong. I won't ever be able to give you the happiness that you deserve. Austin will." Dallas says, "Oh, and Peyton goes to school in Orlando, and is in a very serious relationship with a guy there. You won't have to worry about her. So go. Be with Austin. I may or may not know what he has planned for you for your anniversary, and you may or may not really love it." Dallas says.

"How do_ you_ know about it?"

"Not the point. The point is, you need to go find Austin, and be with him."

I blink, then turn around and walk away before Dallas can say anything.

* * *

I walk back into Sonic Boom and Trish walks up to me, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay, don't hate me, but I kind of read your book. What you said about Austin isn't-"

"I know that isn't what happened. I know that now." I say.

"You do?" Trish asks, suddenly looking worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oops." Trish says.

"Trish, what did you do?" I ask.

"Let's just say, Austin is rrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyy pissed at Dallas."

Meanwhile, Austin's POV

I approach the library, feeling my face turn red in anger. I am going to kick. His. Ass. I open the doors of the library and see Dallas almost as soon as I walk in. He looks up and sees me.

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Outside. Now." I say.

Dallas turns to another employee, "I'm going on my break." he says.

He and I head outside. God, if you love me, no paparazzi will catch a picture of what I'm about to do.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dallas asks.

I punch him square in the jaw. He stumbles back a bit.

"First, you break her heart, and then you steal her away from me?!" I exclaim.

"I didn't steal her!" Dallas says, coming up and punching me in the stomach. He knocks the wind out of me and I fall down.

"You son of a-"

But I get cut off my Dallas punching me in the jaw. I taste blood.

I stand up, "Damn you!" I say.

"I didn't steal her you jack-ass!" Dallas says, "I know how much she means to you. I just told her how much I'm still in love with her and-"

"YOU WHAT?!" I yell. I think THAT'S when I lost it. I take a step forward and knee him in the groin. He yelps and falls to the ground.

"You didn't...let me finish...you SON OF A BITCH!" Dallas exclaims, standing up and ramming into me, pushing me up against the brick wall behind me. Ouch, "Listen to me." he says, still looking like he's in incredible pain, "I told her how much I'm still in love with her, but I told her that you love her more, and that Peyton was my SISTER, not your other girlfriend. I told her that you two are meant to be together. Don't worry, I didn't spoil your little proposal." he says, "Now, get out of here before we kick each other's sorry asses."

I push him off of me since he was pinning me against the wall, "If Ally asks, you had a skateboarding accident, and I got hit in the face with a softball."

"Deal."

And with that, I walk away from the library, and head back to Mall of Miami.

* * *

Ally's POV

_"Tie me to the bed and put a knife to my neck. Because tonight we'll let it oooouuuuuttt..." _I sing. **(1)**

"Woah. Dark." Trish says.

"Don't worry_, I_ didn't write that." I say, "I'm just not in the best mood." I say.

"Well, why don't you close up shop early and head upstairs. There may or may not be some birthday presents from Dez and I up there." Trish says.

"But not from Austin. Of course." I mutter from under by breath, "_Yooouuu are aaallll that IIII hhaaaavvvee leeefft. And III am llooosst withoouut yoooouuuu." _I sing as I head to the door to lock up. **(2)**

"What are you singing?" Trish asks.

"I honestly don't know." I say, locking the door.

Trish and I head upstairs.

_"I can't take any moooorrrrreeee..._" I sing. **(3)**

"Wow, you're really upset."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm glad to know that Austin didn't cheat, but that still doesn't explain why I haven't seen him since I saw him at Mini's with Peyton."

Trish opens the door and we walk in, "Well, allow me to get your mind off of all of that." Trish says, walking over to the closet. She opens it, then pulls out two boxes, then walks back over to me and sets them on my lap.

"Open the bigger one first. It's from me." Trish says.

I do as she says and open the bigger one first. I open it to find a strapless, knee-high red dress.

"Trish, it's beautiful." I say in awe.

"Thanks. Now, open the other one. It's from Dez."

I just stare at the box.

"What's wrong?"

"Dez got it. I'm scared." I say.

Trish rolls her eyes and opens the box and I find a pair of red wedges to match the dress, "Woah! Dez got these?"

"Well, I picked them out, but he payed for them." Trish says.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, Trish." I say, hugging her.

"Your welcome." she says when we come apart, "So, what are you waiting for? Try them on!" Trish says. She stands up, then walks out of the practice room to give me some privacy.

Trish's POV

I walk out of the practice room, only to find the beginning of a trail of red and white rose petals, leading out the doors of Sonic Boom.

"You made it." I say.

"Yep." Austin says.

"But how did you get in? Ally locked the doors."

"Do you not remember teaching me how to pick a lock?"

"Oh yeah. *Gasp* I'm so proud!" I exclaim.

Austin rolls his eyes.

"So, where's Dez?" I ask.

"He's out spreading the rose petals. He's going to text me once he's half way around, and that's when you'll need to send Ally."

"Got it." I say.

Austin's phone buzzes, "Speak of the devil." he says, "Okay, Dez is ready."

"Trish?" I hear Ally call from the practice room.

"Hide!" I whisper yell.

Austin hides underneath the stairs and I walk back into the practice room.

"Zip me." Ally says since the dress was strapless.

I zip her up, then she turns around to face me.

"So, what do you think?" Ally asks.

"I think that, that is the perfect outfit to wear when you get Austin's annibirthdaysary present."

"What?" Ally asks, confused.

I open the door to reveal the trail of rose petals and Ally gasps.

"This whole day was just part of his sneaky little plan. Well, the part about you not seeing him all day. Autographing for Peyton and beating up Dallas were kind of added in."

"Beat up?!"

"Why don't you follow that trail of rose petals and see where they lead you." I say, changing the subject.

"Austin did all this? How? I locked the doors."

"Hehe. HemayormaynotknowhowtopickalockandImayormaynothave taughthim." I say all in one breath.

Ally blinks, "Okay..." she says.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" I urge.

Ally smiles, then starts walking, following the trail of red and white rose petals. I wait until a little after she walks out before I call Austin to come out.

"The coast is clear, Austin!" I call. He rushes out from under the stairs.

"Candles." is all he says.

I nod. We hid the boxes of candles under the stairs. We've got A LOT of candles. The sun has set outside, so it's really dark. Austin and I start setting the candles in place and lighting them.

Dez runs in, spreading the last of the many rose petals, panting because he's out of breath.

"Sound system!" Austin says, tossing Dez his mp3 player. Dez nods and heads upstairs.

Ally's POV

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but I don't care! This is by far the most romantic thing that Austin has ever done for me! Aside from Valentine's Day, but this is definitely number one. These rose petals are going all over the mall. Good thing the mall is closed tomorrow, because we're going to have to clean all of this up. Austin must have arranged something with the janitors so that none of this would get swept up.

I continue walking. I must have walked half way around the mall by now. I can't wait to see what Austin is doing. I loved how Trish described as his 'annibirthdaysary' present. Best made-up word ever, am I right? The smell of the rose petals are amazing. I let out a blissful sigh. I can't help but wonder what Austin has in store for me. He's never surprised me like this aside from the party he threw me last year for my birthday. I can't help but wonder...

Austin's POV

"They're lit!" Trish calls.

"We got it!" Dez says.

"Great! Now leave. Go. Go!" I say, pushing them out back door. I sit on the piano bench, with my acoustic guitar, and wait for Ally to arrive.

No One's POV

Ally was very close to Sonic Boom, and she was starting to understand that that's where these rose petals were leading her. She could vaguely hear Austin singing her favorite song.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when_

_I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand_

_Alone?_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Ally smiles to herself and nearly squeals with delight. She runs as fast as she can in heels to Sonic Boom just as Austin continues singing.

_One step closer..._

Ally enters Sonic Boom, and her jaw drops and she smiles. She looks around at what must have been hundreds of candles illuminating what would normally be a dark room. On the piano bench, sat Austin strumming a guitar. He stands up, and starts walking towards her.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_For a thousand...years_

_I'll love you for a thousand...more_

Ally smiles as she looks up at Austin. Austin smiles down at her. He stops playing his guitar, then removes the strap and sets it down.

"Hey you." he says.

"Hi." Ally says, smiling. But her smile fades, "Oh, God. About what happened earlier-"

"Ally, it's fine. I promise." Austin says.

Ally nods.

Austin grabs a remote and presses a button, and the actual, "A thousand years" **(4) **starts playing.

"Dance with me." Austin says, smiling.

Ally's smile grows. She wraps her arms around his neck and he snakes his arms around her waist. They slowly sway to the music. Ally rests her head on Austin's chest, and Austin smiles as he holds the love of his life close to him.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Austin asks, breaking the silence between them. Ally looks up at him. They break the embrace and Austin grabs the remote to stop the music just as the song ends.

"I don't know about perfect." Ally says.

"You are." Austin says, "Everything about you. The way that you look. The things that you do. The goodness inside of you. I love you, and I need you in my life...And when I heard that you wanted to go back to Dallas, part of me just wanted to die." Austin says, in all seriousness, even starting to tear up. Ally's eyes widen because it was VERY difficult to even get a single tear out of Austin, "I'm just glad that you're here with me now, because without you, I WOULD die. I cannot live without you. I need you in my life, because you're my other half, because you're perfect. However, there is _one _thing about you, something that's kind of been bugging me for a while. If you'll let me, there's one thing about you I'd like to change."

"And that would be..."

Austin pauses, "Your last name."

Ally's eyes widen, "What?" she asks-or squeaks, rather.

Austin lets out a small laugh as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a small black box.

"Oh my God..." Ally says, covering her mouth with her hands in shock, starting to tear up as well.

Austin smiles, letting a couple tears slip as well. He gets down on one knee, and Ally chokes out a sob and lays a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating at a rate she didn't even know existed. Austin opens the box to reveal a diamond ring-and a large one at that. Ally's jaw drops at the sight of it.

"Ally," Austin starts, "Will you marry me?"

Ally smiles, "Yes." she says. She gets on her knees too and hugs Austin. They both start crying and laughing at the same time. They break the embrace so that Austin could put the ring on Ally's hand.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." Ally says. She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss. They come apart and stand up, then Ally jumps into Austin's arms, and he spins them around, sending Ally's giggles around the room.

"Should we head home?" Austin asks, setting her down.

"What about all this?" Ally asks, gesturing around the room.

"I got that." Austin says. He takes out his phone and sends a text to Dez, "Done and done." he says to Ally.''

Ally smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too." Austin says. He leans down and kisses her again, and they both smile into it.

When the come apart, Ally smiles, with tears still running down her face. They walk hand in hand out of Sonic Boom, and Trish and Dez arrive a few minutes later to blow out the candles. They would catch up and congratulate them, but they decided to leave them alone.

"So, I guess I was wrong." Ally says, "I really didn't think this would happen so soon."

"Nothing is too soon for us, remember?" Austin asks.

Ally smiles, "Yeah." she says.

**BAM! That. ROCKED! Did it not?**

**(1) I don't own that line from "She Never Made It To The Emergency Room" by Motionless in White.**

**(2) I don't own that line from "Billy in 4C Never Saw it Coming" by Motionless in White.**

**(3) I don't own that line from "Just when you thought we couldn't get anymore emo, we go and pull a stunt like this" by Motionless in White. Weird song TITLES, but very good songs.**

**(4) I don't own "A thousand years" by Christina Perry. **

**Of course, you know all of this because of my disclaimer at the top, but I needed something for my ending author's note.**

**So, please leave reviews for me!**

**Check out my good friend, ausllylove321 and her Auslly story, "Holding you Close".**


	16. Telling the World and Thunder Storms

**Hey hey hey! How are all my party people doin' to day? **

**REVEIW REPLIES!**

**writermeAL: Thank you! I loved writing it!**

**Josetanner: Oh, don't worry. Peyton is gone now...or is she?**

**Realme818 (Guest): Thank you. Don't worry, I'll always make time for you guys.**

**bedifferent1357: Well, I'm glad you thought so. You must have been tired!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I open my eyes with a smile on my face. Austin is behind me and has his arms wrapped around me. I love this. Just us. Right here.

"Hey you." Austin says before kissing my temple, "Morning."

"Hi." I sigh.

Austin tightens his grip on me and pulls me closer to him-if that's possible, "You seem happy."

"That's because I am." I say, "I've got to say, I really didn't expect you to propose."

"That was the idea." Austin says, "Told you it'd be a great surprise."

"Yes, you did." I say. I turn my neck so that I'm looking up at him, and he leans down and kisses me. I let out a small hum, "I don't wanna go anywhere today." I say, childishly.

Austin laughs, "You're so cute sometimes."

"I try." I say, "I still can't believe we're getting married."

"I still can't believe you said yes." Austin says.

"Why wouldn't I? I am going to have the sweetest, kindest...sexiest husband in the world." I say, turning over to face him.

"Can't argue with that one." Austin says, "You're pretty sexy too, you know that?"

I smile and peck his lips.

"God, Ally..." Austin whispers against my lips.

"You know, I wasn't very fond of my name until I realized how delicious it tastes when you sigh it into my mouth." I say.

"I could say the same." Austin says.

I smile, "Ally Moon. I love the sound of that."

* * *

Austin and I are sitting on the couch downstairs. I have navy blue yoga pants on, a red tank top, and a green hoodie zipped up half way. I've got all of my piercings in too. I have my glasses on, and my hair is piled up in a bun messily on my head. I can't help but stare at the ring on my hand and smile. Austin is on his lap top, which is constantly beeping.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Chatting on Facebook with Trish and Dez. They both keep asking about last night down to the last detail." he says.

"They haven't asked me anything."

"That's because _we _planned it all." Austin says.

I nod, "Hey, does our audience know we're getting married?"

Austin pauses, "I don't think so." he says.

I smile, then grab my phone. I snap a picture of the ring on my hand, then post it on Austin's website with the caption _One year anniversary last night! Introducing the soon-to-be Ally Moon!_ I then press submit.

"Done and done." I say.

"I think so too." Austin says, shutting his laptop, "I love Trish and Dez, but they can be so annoying sometimes."

I laugh.

"You have the most adorable laugh ever." Austin says.

I smile, then lay my head on his shoulder, "I'm happy to amuse you." I say.

Austin laughs, then leans down and kisses me. I can't remember a time I've been this happy. It's been a while...

* * *

Hours Later, Austin's POV

Ally and I have pretty much just had a lazy day today, not that I'm complaining. Right now, we're both in pj's, just watching TV. Ally's got her feet on my lap and I'm giving her a massage.

"God, you rock." she says.

"I know." I say.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, then I suddenly feel Ally stiffen. I look over at her and see her eyes wide. She grabs her phone behind her, "Um...I'll be right back." she says. She stands, taking her phone with her, then walks upstairs. I can't help but wonder what she's up to. She looked worried. I hope she's alright.

A few minutes later, I can hear Ally's voice from down here. I lower the volume on the TV and try to make out what she's saying, but I can't. I can only tell that she's yelling. I shut the TV off, then walk upstairs towards mine and Ally's bedroom. I stand in the doorway and see Ally, her back to me, yelling into her phone.

"The bruises may be gone, but the memories are going to be there forever you sick sonofabitch!" Ally exclaims, "God! Why did I even bother telling you?! Oh, that's right. You're my father and you're supposed to love me!" she screams, "I hate you!" and with that, she hangs up her phone. She grabs her headphones off the nightstand, then plugs them into her phone and flops on the bed, sobbing.

"Austin, get in here." She says, knowing that I'm right there.

I walk in and sit on the bed next to her. She pauses the song on her phone and takes her headphones out.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I know she was talking to her dad, but I'm still extremely confused.

Ally doesn't answer right away. She just keeps sobbing and lays her head in my lap. I run my fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"I told my dad we're getting married." she says, finally.

"What?"

"I'd rather him find out from me than from a magazine article or dumb report on TV." she says.

I suppose I can't argue with that.

"I just realized something." Ally says.

"What's that?" I ask.

Ally pauses, "Have I ever told you what he's done to me? I mean, you know what he does to me, but you don't know _what _he does to me, if that makes any sense."

I nod, "It does."

Ally pauses again, "One time, he literally tried to crush me. He pinned me between the wall and the couch. Another time he chased me with scissors. He...made me..._do _things, because he said that he would kill me if I didn't."

I let these words sink in, "If you don't mind me asking," I say, hesitantly, "what's the furthest he ever...you know, got with you?"

"He had me completely stripped and almost raped me." she says without _any _hesitation.

I completely pause. I don't know how to respond to that.

"That's partially why...why I've never wanted to-"

"I get it." I say, cutting her off, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because in a couple of years we're going to be married, and I don't want us to have any secrets." Ally says.

I nod, continuing to run my fingers through her hair.

"One time he held a gun to me and threatened to shoot me if I didn't take my top off. That was WAY before I became a goody-goody though. I was around thirteen when that happened. I think that was the night I told him I got my tongue pierced."

"You got your tongue pierced when you were thirteen?" I ask.

"Fake ID's. Ever heard of 'em?" Ally asks, "He did something similar to that when I told him about the other piercings too." she says.

"What about your tattoo?" I ask.

Ally pauses and winces.

"If you don't want to-"

"No, it's fine." Ally says, "He ripped my dress off of me before he even knew that I had it. When he saw it, he blew a gasket. He threw me to the ground and starting punching me and kicking me. I remember spitting up blood. He pulled my hair, some of it got pulled _out_. But that night, I actually fought back. I kicked him, I hit him. That absolutely _infuriated _him. He beat me until I couldn't move any more. However, he was always careful to never break any bones. He hates spending money, if you haven't noticed, so he never wanted to pay hospital bills. That's the night that I called my mom for help."

"Why didn't you before?" I ask.

"Because I was scared." Ally says, at whisper level. She sits up and I wrap my arms around her, "I used to lay awake at night, thinking about the people I love, just wanting to die. I'd think to myself, 'I'm so afraid of losing who I love. Is anyone afraid to lose me?'"

I kiss the top of her head, "I am." I say.

Ally nods, "I know." she whispers, "I used to tell so many people that I was doing just fine. You know, the average person tells 4 lies a day, or 1460 a year. A total of 87600 lies by the age of 60, and the most common lie is 'I'm fine'."

I pause, "Why did you come to me?" I ask, "You could have gone to Trish, or one of your other friends. Why did you come to me to talk to about this? You know, when we were seventeen."

"God, it seems like another life time ago." Ally says, "Because I trusted you most. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can trust Trish, but she'd tell me to get up and fight, to not stand down. Dez is...you know...Dez. But you, you gave me a shoulder to cry on, which was just what I needed." she says.

I shake my head in disbelief, "Why can't I just protect you from everything bad in the world?"

"Because you're not Super Man." Ally says, "And I'm not even sure if _he _could protect me from _everything _bad in the world."

I'm about to say something, when thunder crashes. BAM!

Ally lets out a yelp and holds on to me tightly, "He beat me in storms so that the neighbors couldn't hear me scream." she whispers.

I sigh and kiss her forehead, "I'm gonna go turn off the lights, and I'll be right back, okay?"

Ally nods.

I get out of bed and go downstairs. I shut off all the lights, then go back upstairs to the bedroom. I shut off that light, then get into the bed next to Ally, who clings to me instantly.

"Baby, it's just thunder." I say.

She shakes her head, "It's not just thunder. It's ever hit, kick, punch, slap, and touch I have ever received."

I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding, grit my teeth, and close my eyes; mad at the world. BAM! Thunder crashes again and Ally cries out. She clings to me tighter, and starts taking short, jagged breaths.

"Hey, did you take your anxiety meds?" I ask.

Ally nods, "Uh huh." she says.

I don't think they're working then. I hold her close to me and rub her back, "Hey, hey, ssshhhhh...it's okay, I'm right here." I say.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay." I say, "Try to go to sleep, baby."

"I love you." Ally says randomly.

"I love you too." I say.

Ally nods, "I needed to hear you say that." she whispers.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find Ally, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I say, "You okay? You kinda scared me last night."

Ally nods, still looking at the ceiling, "I'm fine."

"Didn't you tell me that 'I'm fine' is like, the world's most common lie?"

"Yes, but when have I ever lied to you?"

"Good point." I say, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Happy things. Like music. Our wedding. What's going to happen after we're married. I mean, I know we still have to finish school, but it's still a nice thing to think about."

"Yeah, it is." I say.

"A nice wedding on the beach."

"The beach? You hate the beach."

"It would make a really pretty wedding though." Ally says, "And not super huge, but not small either, you know?"

I nod.

"And after we're married, maybe even have a little boy or little girl running around."

I smile, "I'd like that." I say. I take her hand in mine. Ally smiles too, which I'm relieved to see, "I missed that smile."

Ally's smile grows and she turns her head to look at me.

"I love you." I say.

"I know." she says, "I love you too."

**So, MAJOR filler chapter. SORRY! I've had a really bad case of writer's block lately. I start my home school course next week, and I'm working on acting and...yeah. But please review!**


	17. Pregnancy Rumors and Psychos

**Hey everybody! How are all of my beautiful fans today?**

**IMPORTANT! So, as some of you may know, I have this blog on tumblr. It's basically an SOS blog for anyone who has ever been bullied, abused, neglected, etc. It's for people who need a person to talk to, or to look up to. Not that I think that everyone should be a follower and not a leader, but if they need someone to look up to, to be their voice, I want to be that person. You DO NOT need to have a tumblr account to look up my blog. If you guys could check out my blog after reading this, I'd appreciate it. The URL is walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**EnvyNV: Remember, Ally isn't pregnant...yet. In the original-and the same thing happens in this one-Lester yells at her over the phone when she tells him that she and Austin are engaged, and yes, he beats her after he finds out the other thing.**

**AusslyLover3000: Well, it won't be the press, but...someone else...**

**Realme818: Thanks, I thought so too. I love those kinds of moment when it's just like "Hold me until I'm better" you know?**

**ausllylover2345: Underline maybe.**

**I own no references used. Leggo!**

Ally's POV

Today is our first day back at school. We're seniors this year. This is our last year as highschoolers. I can't help but feel kind of sad. Austin won't admit it-neither will Trish or Dez-but we're ALL pretty sad about it.

I wake up at 6 AM exactly, "Austin, wake up." I whisper.

He doesn't budge. And I'm not surprised why?

I huff then grab my pillow from under me and sit up, "WAKE UP!" I shout, hitting Austin over the head with the pillow. He blinks a few times.

"I'm up, I'm up." he says, "6 AM?"

"I don't like it either, but we have school."

"Ugh. Do we have to?"

I blink, "You're such a child."

"You're such a goody-goody." he says. He wraps his arm around me, "You're lucky that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

I smile, "Come one. We've gotta get ready." I say.

* * *

We pull up in front of Marino High School. Austin and I get out of the car and grab our bags.

"Let's get this over with." Austin says.

"Oh, come on. You know that in June when we leave this place, you're gonna miss it. I know I am."

"Sure, I'll miss the memories we've made here, but I won't miss the classes, the teachers, the grades, or the exams. And besides, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you and I can get married, and start a life."

I smile and nod. Austin and I have agreed to not get married until we're done with school.

Trish and Dez walk up to us, "Hey there, love birds." Trish says.

"Hey guys." Austin says.

We walk inside the school and find our lockers.

"Oh, I'm right here." I say.

"I'm a few lockers down. I'll meet you back here in a few." Austin says before quickly kissing me, then walking to his locker.

I manage to get my locker open on the first try and I smile to myself. Way to go, me! I put my bag in there. Since it's only the first day, I don't know if I'll need that much supplies for class, but I grab my books just in case.

"Hey, Ally." Kira greets me.

"Oh, hey, Kira. What's up?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say congratulations!"

"Oh, thank you so much." I say, hugging her.

"So, do you guys have a date yet?" she asks.

"No, but we agreed to not get married until after we finish school."

"I guess that makes sense. So, when is your due date?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You know, when is your due date?"

I blink.

"You're pregnant." Kira says.

I almost laugh, "No, I'm not...Is...Is that why people think we got engaged?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone thinks." Kira says, "You're seriously not pregnant?" she asks.

"No. Austin and I got engaged because we're in love, not because I'm pregnant. If you could tell everyone that, I'd appreciate it."

"Will do. But congratulations on the engagement." she says.

I nod, before she walks away. I finish grabbing the things I need and close my locker. I see Trish behind me.

"Hey, Trish."

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me?!" she exclaims.

"What?" Austin asks, walking over.

"Guys, I'm not pregnant!" I nearly shout, "Austin and I are engaged for love. I'm not pregnant. Why that's so hard for you to understand, I will never know."

Ally eyes are on me. I shake my head and walk away. I hear footsteps behind me, "Ally, wait." I hear Austin call behind me.

I turn around, "What?" I ask.

"Come on, Ally. We knew that this kind of thing might happen. I mean, we're still in high school, and we've only been together for a little over a year. You and I both knew that people here would suspect that we weren't just engaged for love."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would spread like wild fire to the point where even Trish is asking me if it's true." I say.

Austin pauses, "I'll fix this." he says. He pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You'll see." he says. He types on his phone for quite a while, then puts his phone back in his pocket, "Done and done." he says.

Suddenly, EVERYONE'S phone starts beeping.

"Man. Does EVERYONE here follow me on tweeter?" Austin asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me." I say, "What did you do?" I ask, pulling out my phone.

"I set the record straight." Austin says.

I go to tweeter and look at what Austin posted, "A link to your website?" I ask.

"Tweeter doesn't have enough characters to post what I wanted to say. Click on the link." Austin says.

I click on the link and I find that Austin posted something on his website.

_Today was mine and Team Austin's first day back at school. I've only been here five minutes, and I've already discovered a little rumor floating around about Ally and I. I don't know if it's just at my school, or if anyone else has heard this rumor, but if you have, hopefully this will settle it. As most of you know, Ally and I are now engaged. I proposed to her on our one year anniversary. The rumor going around my school, and possibly in other places, is that the ONLY reason that Ally and I got engaged, is that she's pregnant with my child. That is NOT true. Ally is not pregnant, and we don't plan on having children until after we're married. Ally and I are engaged because I love her, and she loves me, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. That's the ONLY reason, and frankly, I think that that's the only reason we need, really._

I look up from my phone and smile. I look around, and everyone is staring at their phones still, but all I hear is "Awwww" and, "That's really sweet" and "I guess she ISN'T pregnant after all".

"I wonder who started the rumors in the first place." I say.

"That doesn't matter now. Hopefully, everything will be settled now." Austin says.

I nod, and we head to class.

* * *

I'm in the locker room, changing for gym. I hate that we have to change out on the first day, but I guess that's just how it works.

"Wow, you're already showing!" I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn around and face...Peyton.

"Peyton?" I ask.

She nods, walking over to me.

"Well, maybe you didn't hear. I'm not pregnant. Austin and I are engaged for love." I say.

"Really." Peyton says. She looks down at my stomach and squints, "Well, then I guess you're just fat."

I blink, "Excuse me?" I ask, "And what are you doing here any ways? I thought you were going to school in Orlando."

"I transferred here, but that's none of your business." she says.

"Okay, what happened to the nice, sweet girl who wanted my autograph?" I ask.

"Oh, that. I just used that autograph. Sold it on ebay for a pretty good price." she says.

"Okay, so why are you suddenly being so mean to me?" I ask, finishing getting dressed for gym. I sit on the bench and start putting on my sneakers.

Peyton sits next to me and does the same, "Ally, have you seen Dallas around here at all?"

"Now that you mention it, no, not really."

"He dropped out." Peyton says.

"What?"

"He dropped out of high school before he even started his senior year. You see, Dallas has come down with a serious case of depression." Peyton says, starting to tie her other shoe, "He lives in his own place now, so I go over and talk to him a lot. He says he's so depressed because our parents were neglective of us, and 'nobody understands him'. But I know what it REALLY is. I can see it in his eyes. Dallas, has a broken heart. And he hasn't dated anyone sense he dated you. Which means that YOU, caused him to be the way he is." she leans in so our faces our almost touching, "And I WILL, get my revenge." she whispers.

She backs up, then stands and walks away. I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Did anyone else see that?" I ask the other girls in the locker room.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally walks over to the locker room and walks over to me, "Did you know that Peyton is going to this school now?" she asks.

"Peyton?" I ask, confused.

"Dallas' sister, who you gave an autograph. The psycho girl that kissed your cheek and I got super jealous of."

"Oh, _that _Peyton." Austin says.

"Yeah, she just transferred here from Orlando and-"

But Ally gets cut off by the gym teacher telling us to get quiet.

"Good morning class. I am Coach Mitchell. Today for warm ups, we're doing partner stretches. Girls will be partnered with another girl. Boys will be partnered with another boy. Understood?" we all nod, "Okay. When I call you and your partner's name, stand and walk off."

Coach Mitchell starts calling off random last names, and I listen closely.

Ally's POV

"Dawson and Clayton."

Oh dear God no.

Peyton and I stand up. We walk off to another corner of the gym.

"How 'bout I stretch you first?" Peyton asks.

"Um-"

Before I can even respond, Peyton has my arms over my head and I flinch.

"Just let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?" she asks, sweetly, "Hey, do me a favor and sit Indian style."

Peyton releases my arms and I do as I'm told. Before I can comprehend what's going on, Peyton is pushing my back so that I'm going forward.

"Ah! You're hurting me." I say.

"What's that? Did you say 'push harder'?" she asks, pushing me harder, "Oh, and you should know...I started the pregnancy rumors." And I can practically HEAR her smile evilly.

* * *

Austin's POV

"That girl is crazy!" Ally says.

"I don't think I've ever met someone who would do something like that for her brother that_ didn't even ask her to_."

"I know!" Ally says.

"So are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. She said she would get revenge, so hopefully the rumors and painful stretching are it...underline hopefully." Ally says. say. She open opens locker for my next class and a not falls out.

_I'm not finished with you._

That's all it says.

"Can you say crazy?" I say.

"That's just creepy." Ally says, throwing the note away.

"Oh, come on. What's the worst she could do?"

"No, no don't say that. Every time someone says that, someone loses a limb! Or an eye...or some other body part!" Ally says.

"Ally, you're over reacting."

"It happens whenever someone says THAT too! Stop it!" Ally says.

"Okay," I say, putting my arm around her, "You...need to calm. Down." I say.

"You're saying like every bad luck line from murder movies that ever existed!" Ally says.

I roll my eyes, "I give up."

"That's more like it." Ally says.

I blink, "Come on. Let's just head to class." I say. I lead her to our next hour.

Peyton's POV

I WILL get her. Unfortunately, I don't turn 18 until January, but that is too far away. So, since I have to wait on getting my fake ID, and I have school, and homework, me getting a gun permit has been delayed...

For now.

**Oh, am I mean. I love it! So, please leave me reviews, because you know I love them! And PLEASE look up my tumblr page!**


	18. Super Bowls and Suicide Memories

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been really busy with school. So, this chapter is kind of going to be a filler, but in the next few chapters, it's going to get REALLY intense. But don't worry, there's going to be some intense stuff in this chapter too.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: You haven't seen anything yet ;)**

**Josetanner: Oh, just you wait.**

**AusslyLover3000: If you hate her that much, you may wanna stop reading now, haha.**

**writermeAL: If that were possible, I'd say yes, haha.**

**So, I've gotten lots of reviews that talk about how much you guys hate Peyton. Just. Wait. She is going to be in the next couple of chapters...**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Peyton's POV

"It's not Ally!"

"Then what is it?! If Ally isn't making you like this, then what is it?!"

"LIFE! OKAY, LIFE!" Dallas screams.

"Life. That's your excuse?" I ask.

"What other excuse is there?"

"The fact that Ally broke your heart." I say.

Dallas sighs, "She DID hurt me, but she didn't mean to, okay? I hurt her first, and she broke up with me. End of story."

"Uh, no, not end of story-"

"YES! END OF STORY!" Dallas shouts, "Ally is with Austin now. Yes, I'm still in love with her. Yes, I wish she was still with me. Yes, I wish I hadn't said what I said, but I did, and I can't change the past. You starting those rumors was COMPLETELY uncalled for."

"What was I supposed to do, just let you be miserable? I was trying to help."

"You have helped NOTHING!" Dallas screams in my face. I freeze, afraid he might hit me. Dallas' face softens, and he sits down on the couch. He puts his head in his hands, "You've helped...nothing." he says.

I shake my head in disbelief, "Why is it so hard for you?" I ask, "You claim that it was your past that messed you up. That it was the abusive parents and the lack of friends. Well guess what? I LIVED THROUGH THAT TOO, DALLAS! IT IS NOT _YOUR _PAST, IT IS _OUR _PAST! I GOT HIT, AND MOLESTED, AND RAPED ON **_NUMEROUS_**OCCASIONS AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! You sat back, like a coward."

"Oh, so now I'm a coward?!" Dallas asks, standing up again.

"You're a coward for not facing your feelings! You miss Ally and-"

"I KNOW!" Dallas screams. He pauses, "I know." he says, in a softer tone.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" I ask.

"Because Ally belongs with Austin. Because she chose _him _and not me, and I have to live with that."

I blink, "So you're not going to do anything?" I ask.

Dallas shakes his head, "I'm going to do something eventually, but it won't involve Ally in any way."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

Dallas doesn't respond.

I sigh, "You know, I went through a lot more hell than you did. Being your stepsister has got to be-"

"Don't say that. We're family."

"But it's the truth! You and I may be family, but we do NOT have the same blood. I don't even remember my mom! I haven't talked to dad in YEARS and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself?!" **(That's a line from Lemonade Mouth.) **

Dallas doesn't say anything.

"I went through a lot more hell than you did, but I turned out just fine, didn't I?" I ask.

Dallas doesn't say anything.

"I was brave. I was strong. I made it through, but you...you're just a coward, Dallas."

Dallas is silent, and he looks at the ground.

"I've gotta get to school." I say. I open the door of Dallas' apartment and am about to walk out, but I pause, "I love you, Dallas, and I don't want to see you hurting."

No answer.

I sigh, then walk out, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Ally's POV

The school is decorated in the dumbest decorations EVER for Halloween. Halloween isn't for another couple of days, and it's usually a pretty fun holiday, but the school doesn't help any.

"Wow..." Austin says sarcastically when we walk in.

"I know." I say, "What's next? Candy Corn necklaces?" I ask.

Dez runs around the corner and catches up with us, "Guys! The art room is passing around Candy Corn necklaces!" he says, taking a bit out of one of what must be six Candy Corn necklaces around his neck.

"Ew." I say, walking to my locker.

Trish walks over to her locker with her phone pressed to her head. Austin and I walk over.

"Hey Trish-"

"SShhhhhh!" Trish says, cutting Austin off. She speaks into her phone, "Uh huh...Uh huh...That's great! Yeah...Okay, thanks so much for taking a call this early in the day...Uh huh, you too." she hangs up the phone and turns to face us, "Oh My God." she says.

"What?" I ask.

Trish smiles triumphantly, "Well, I know it's not for quite some time now, but...what would you guys say if I booked Austin and Ally to sing _together _at-drum roll please."

Dez starts banging on a random locker for a drum roll, then points to Trish.

"Half time at the Super Bowl!" Trish exclaims.

I swear to God I could have died right then and there.

"Are you serious?!" Austin and I exclaim in unicon.

"No, I'm lying to ya." Trish says, sarcastically, "Yes! I'm serious!"

Austin and I beam as we all hug each other. When we all come apart, Trish continues.

"It's on February 5th, but we still don't know where it's going to be at. All I know is that we have to be at that place on the 3rd."

"That's great, but how did you do it all so soon?" Dez asks.

"Lots of calling, lots of arguing, and lots of bribing."

"Lots of what now?" I ask.

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Saved by the bell! See ya!" Trish says, running off. I roll my eyes and head to class with Austin.

* * *

Hours later, Austin's POV

"The Superbowl. We are performing at the SUPERBOWL!" I exclaim, "I don't think I've been this excited since Times Square." I say, flopping on the couch at home.

"I know! This is going to be _my _biggest performance ever...Oh God. This is going to be my biggest performance ever." Ally says, suddenly nervous, sitting down next to me and looking tempted to put a strand of hair in her mouth.

"Hey, don't worry. You're an amazing singer, and a great performer. And you and I are great together. On stage, and off stage." I say, wrapping an arm around her.

Ally smiles, "Hmm...I know." she says, "You know the first time we ever performed together was almost two years ago already?"

"Yeah. That was a crazy night." I say, "And one of the best ever."

Ally smiles, "I won't ever forget that night."

"I won't either." I say, "You've come a really long way since then...God, remember when we met? How shy, and insecure you were?"

"I'm still all those things." she mutters.

"And you have no reason to be." I say.

Ally nods, "When we met, it was only a couple of weeks after I stopped being a rebel."

"I would pay_ immense_ amounts of money to see you do all the things you say you did."

"I've got a tattoo and piercings. What more do you want?"

"You're 18 now. You can get piercings at a young age, and it's actually _legal _now for you to have that tattoo. I'm no longer impressed."

"Really? 'Cause whenever I'm in a bikini you sure seem to be." Ally says.

"You've got a good point there." I say, "So what was the most 'rebellious' thing you ever did as a kid?" I ask, making air quotes.

"Why the finger quotes on rebellious?" Ally asks.

"Because with you, I most likely won't consider it very rebellious." I say.

Ally smirks, "Alright." she says, "Let's see...I was 14 and I was at a friends' house-not Trish-swimming in her pool, and she invited a couple guys over. One of the guys-I forget his name-and I played firetruck on the diving board."

"What's firetruck?" I ask.

Ally smirks. She turns and sits on my lap, straddling me. She takes my hand and puts it on her knee, "A guy puts his hand on my leg." she says as she starts pulling my hand forward, up her leg, "And he keeps moving it up, and when I get uncomfortable, I'm supposed to say 'red light'. If I never have to say it, I win." she says. She lets go of my hand, but I smirk and keep moving it up her thigh. She leans forward and whispers in my ear, "And I never lose..."

And with that, she gets off my lap and stands up, much to my dismay.

"Now, mind you, I was wearing a swim suit, so very little. It was...interesting." she says, sitting back down, "Another time, when I was about 13...I kinda shop lifted..."

My eyes widen, "And I never knew this why?" I ask.

Ally shrugs.

"Well now you have to tell me!" I say, excitedly.

"Okay, okay. There was this really awesome leather jacket I wanted, but it cost a ton of money. So what I did, is I took it into the dressing room, and cut the plastic security thing off with scissors that I had in my purse. Cut of price tags and everything. Then, just to be safe, I snuck out the back door. You know, a lot of doors at stores say they're alarmed, but they really aren't. I know, because I used the 'alarmed' emergency exit. See, being smart _even _comes in handy with shop lifting." she says.

"You have got to be the strangest girl I know...besides Dez's sister." I say.

Ally laughs, "I like it that way though. I can go from a goody-goody, to a tease, to a rebel like that." she says, snapping her fingers.

"You're right. _Especially _about the tease part." I joke.

Ally smiles, "And I take great pride in that." she says.

"Man, when you were 13, did you ever think you'd be where you are now? I mean, you were a rebel and I...well I was just plain dumb," I say, "did you ever think you'd be where you are now?"

"That depends. Where I am with music, or having an amazing fiance, an amazing life, a life so much better than I had at the time...I didn't think so. I thought...I thought I'd be trapped in that hell hole forever."

I pause, not really knowing how to respond. I put an arm around her and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Austin, can I...can I tell you something?"

"Babe, you don't even have to ask." I say.

"It's just that...no one knows this. Not even Trish knows this. My dad _might _know, but I'm pretty sure he was drunk when it happened." she says.

"When what happened?" I ask.

Ally pauses, then sits up and turns to face me, "It happened literally two days before I met you. At my house, we had this huge tree in the back yard. The kind that you don't see in Miami very often...I remember when I was just a kid. I would climb it all the time. I'd just sit up there and think about life. What happened in my past, what might happen in my future. That was the place I went to whenever I'd just want to run away from my dad. Where I'd run away from reality. I'd just sit in that tree and think...and cry...and wait. One night, is the night my dad hurt me the most with his words. Telling me how worthless and pathetic I was. How pathetic it was for me to try and change myself, to try and be a good girl in order to attempt to make him love me more. I could literally FEEL my heart break. So, I did what I usually did. I went to the back yard where my tree was. I remember not climbing it. Just standing there in the yard, looking at it. Without even really thinking, I walked into our garage, not really sure what I was looking for. On one of the shelves, I found an old rope." My eyes widen as I start to realize where this story is going. I let Ally continue, "Again, without thinking, I grabbed it. I went back outside and sat in the grass with it. It took me a while, but I eventually...figured out how to tie it right. It took me another good half hour just to get it tied to a branch on my tree. Finding something to stand on-which eventually ended up being a chair-was another hassle. That night, I...I hung myself, Austin." I feel my heart stop beating, and I feel the pit of my stomach churn as I try to-_and _try _not _to-imagine, sweet, beautiful Ally, hanging by her neck from a rope on a tree. Most likely one of the most horrid things I've ever imagined, "I could feel it. I could feel that I was going to be dead soon. I couldn't breathe and I started seeing dots every where. I was so close to being dead...but then I heard a loud crashing sound, I felt myself fall, and I hit the ground hard. I could suddenly breathe again. I remember gasping and coughing, and opening my eyes to see my father with a gun. He had shot the rope-he had a _remarkable _aim-and broke it, releasing me. At first, I was almost grateful, because I thought he was actually worried about me. That he actually cared for me. Instead, he kept screaming at me, wondering what the hell I was thinking. I kept gagging and coughing, trying to catch my breath, but he still hit me and kicked me, then walked back inside and told me to clean up. The next day, I covered all of the marks with makeup but...that was the closest to death by father ever brought me." she says. She's not crying like she does in the other stories she tells me. She seems to be dazed. She's looking straight ahead, as if remembering the events of that night.

"You know...if you'd never told me about any of this abuse stuff, I NEVER would have guessed ANY of it. Not from you, or your dad." I say.

"That's kind of the point." Ally says. She turns to face me, "Thank you...For listening. Not many guys do that anymore." she says.

I nod and wrap my arms around her, "Anything for my baby." I whisper to her.

There's a small silence of me just holding her in my arms.

"Why?" she asks, abruptly.

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why do I mean so much to you?" she asks.

We come apart and I put my hands on her shoulders and look down at her, "Why do _you _doubt yourself for being the one for me?" I ask, "If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes...I think only then would you understand how much you are to me. There is 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, 5 oceans, and 7 billion people. But my heart only wants you."

Ally blinks, "Wow...You're smarter than I give you credit for." she says.

I laugh, "More so than A LOT of people give me credit for, actually." I say, "But it's true."

Ally shakes her head in disbelief, "I don't think I'll ever understand it."

"You don't have to." I say, "Just believe it."

**Fluffy. That is the perfect word to describe this chapter. Aside from the little scene at the beginning. Speaking of which, what did you guys think of that? And the Super Bowl? And Ally attempting suicide a few years ago? And everything else? Tell me EVERYTHING!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. I'll try not to make you guys wait that long again.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Trips and The Worst News Ever

**Hey hey hey! How are all of my beautiful people today? A new A&A is on tonight! I tried watching it on youtube yesterday but it wouldn't let me! Gah! Talk about frustrating.**

**Anyway. Here are your review replies!**

**rauraauslly: No, it wasn't in the original. Putting that in actually wasn't planned, it just sort of happened, haha. And speaking of ADDING drama, there are going to be a couple of things in the next few chapters that weren't in the original either, but will make the plot SO much jucier.**

**Realme818(Guest): You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Sibuana1023: Yeah, it was kind of deep, wasn't it? F&F is on tonight, and it is on youtube. However, when I tried watching it, I couldn't. Maybe you'll have better luck.**

**writermeAL: Who DOESN'T want a guy like Austin?**

**EnvyNV: You gulped over THAT chapter? Oh, Honey, it's about to get WAY more intense than Ally ALMOST committing suicide. What do I mean by this? You'll have to read and see! Haha!**

**WARNING! The next couple of chapters are going to be confusing for those of you who read the original. In the original, something happens after a 'small' argument that Austin and Ally get into (no big deal) and it kind of affects the rest of the story. Something happens in the next couple of chapters, and most of you are probably going to review me saying something like "How could this be happening? The other thing is supposed to happen!" And all I have to say to that is, just wait.**

**I own no references used. Let's do this thang!**

Austin's POV

I walk up to the practice room, and see Ally at the piano, playing that song. The song that she was listening to when she told her dad that she and I are getting married. It's a really soft, and kind of sad melody. I suddenly grow concerned, wondering if something happened with Lester again. Ally stops playing, and I walk in.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Kind of."

"What happened?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing with my dad, if that's what you're thinking." she says, "No, it's just...my mom is going on another research trip. She's going to be in Scotland for three years...I'm just gonna miss her, I guess."

"Well yeah. She's your mom." Austin says, "When does she leave?"

"Actually, she's already gone. She left this morning."

"And you're just now finding this out?"

"Have you MET my parents?"

"Good point." I say, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I promise." I say.

I nod, "What do you say we go do something fun? To get your mind off of things."

"Okay. What should we do?"

" Take a trip to the beach!"

"Austin-"

"Come on, Ally. Do you not always manage to have a good time when I'm around?"

"Yes, but the beach? Really? I thought you said something fun."

"The beach _is _fun. The last couple times we went nothing went wrong. Nothing wrong is going to happen this time."

Ally ponders her response, "Alright, fine." she says, standing up and going to the closet. We keep things for the beach and other things up here just in case.

"Great. Let's get changed, grab Trish and Dez, and we'll go." I say.

"Okay." Ally says, grabbing her swimsuit and walking out of the practice room.

"Yeah...change in _separate _rooms. That's what I meant." I say into the empty room.

* * *

Ally lays down on her stomach on her beach towel. Trish is texting someone, and Dez is about to put on sun block.

"Dez, wait." I say, "Make sure it isn't glue this time."

"Right!" Dez says. He looks at the jar, "Oh, no. This is my canned milk."

Trish looks up from her phone, "Canned milk?"

"Yeah. In a spray bottle. See?"

"Don't. Spray me. With milk." Trish says through her teeth.

"Okay, geez." Dez says, putting the canned milk away and looking for the sun block.

"You know Ally-"

"I don't care if I get tan lines, Austin. I'm not unsnapping my bikini top." Ally says.

I blink, "How do you do that?"

Ally smiles to herself in pride.

"You know, I feel sorry for the people in the world who _don't _get to go to the beach in November." Trish says, "I mean, people up North are like, freezing right now."

"Miami rules." Dez says.

Within five minutes, Trish and Dez are arguing about something stupid. Ally rolls her eyes, then sits up and takes out her piercings and ring and puts them in her bag.

"You wanna hit the water?" I ask her.

"Sounds great considering there's jellyfish, sharks, and a bunch of other shit that could potentially kill me out there."

"Really?"

"No." Ally says.

"Come on, Ally. Nothing out there is going to hurt you."

"And you know this how?"

"I don't. But you've gotta take some chances in your life. You wear elbow pads when you make a salad. Take a chance. Be daring!" I lower my voice, "You can do these things now. No one can punish you if you do." I say, referring to her dad.

Ally nods, "Okay. Let's go."

"Great." I say, scooping her up bridal style.

"Austin, don't you dare." she says.

"Oh, I dare." I say. I run to the water with her in my arms and dive right in with her.

"Ah! It's so cold! It's so _cold_!" Ally exclaims.

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is SO!" she says, splashing me.

"Oh, it's on." I say.

* * *

Ally'sPVO

After the most intense splash fight that man has ever known, Austin and I decide to take a break.

"You wanna head back up to the shore? We should get smoothies!"

"Sure." I say. We start heading back up, "Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?" he asks, turning to face me.

"Thanks for bringing me here. This was really fun." I say.

Austin smile, "Anything for you." he says, kissing me quickly. We continue heading back up to the shore when,

"Well, if it isn't Austin and Ally." we hear a voice say.

Austin and I turn and see none other than...

Peyton.

Austin steps in front of me, "What do you want, Peyton."

"What makes you think that I want something? I can't just come to the beach and say hi to my friends?"

"We're not your friends." Austin says.

"Austin, I can handle this." I say.

Austin turns to face me, "You sure?"

I nod, "I'm taking a chance." I say.

Austin gives a small smile, "Okay, if you say so. But call me over if you need me."

"I will." I assure him.

Austin nods. He gives one last death glare to Peyton, then walks back up to wear Trish and Dez are, and Trish starts yelling at him about how he could dare leave her alone with Dez.

"So, Peyton. Are you here with Dallas?" I ask, casually.

"Actually, it's Dallas that I wanted to talk to you about." Peyton says, "Dallas is dead."

My heart almost literally stopped beating, "Wh-What?" I ask.

"Dallas. He's dead. He committed suicide the night before last."

"Oh...Oh my God, I...I'm so sorry. Why?" I ask.

"He _claims _that life was just too hard. But you know what? I think he was lying. And do you know _why _I think he was lying?" she asks, walking closer to me.

I shake my head no, walking backwards, away from her. I try to act calm, because I can see Austin, Trish, and Dez watching us out of the corner of my eye.

"I think he's lying, because in our childhood, I had it a lot rougher than he did. I won't go into detail, but I did. I had it way worse, yet _I'm _not suicidal. I love life! And everything about it. Well, not everything. _You're _here." she says. Her face softens, "Ally look, you don't have to be afraid of me. I still think that you're the reason that Dallas did this, and I want you to feel guilty. But I'm not going to physically harm me?"

"How do I know that? How do I know this isn't another one of your tricks?" I ask accusingly.

Peyton sighs, then holds our her hand, "Truce?" she asks.

I pause, "You still think it's my fault?"

"I do, but what's done is done, and we can't change that. So...it isn't worth fighting about anymore." she says, "So, I'll ask again. Truce?" she asks, holding out her hand.

I smile and nod, "Truce." I say, giving her my hand.

What happened next, was too fast for me to see coming.

Peyton took my hand, and yanked it as hard as she could, pulling me towards her, until I was practically pressed up against her, and then I feel something cold and sharp go into me. I'm in too much shock to cry out.

"I hope you burn in hell, bitch." she whispers in my ear.

"I-I'll..." I start, not able to speak well, "I-I'll...I'll save you a seat." I say as black dots start forming in my vision.

And with that, Peyton walks away, and I fall to the ground. I hear people starting to yell, some even scream, but everything goes dark before I can function what's happening.

Austin's POV

I see Ally smile and shake hands with Peyton. They're making up! All of this drama is finally over!

And then I see Peyton pull something out of her back shorts pocket.

A knife.

I stand up, but it's too late. I watch as Peyton pulls Ally to her, and as the knife goes through Ally's lower stomach, just above her bikini bottoms. She doesn't cry out, and her eyes look empty. I suspect the worst, when I see her lips move, as if she's saying something, so I know she's just in shock, and she isn't...

Peyton then drops her and runs away.

"Someone stop her!" I scream. Trish and Dez run after her, since they saw what happened. A life guard runs over to me and I point in the direction that Peyton went in. The life guard nods and runs in that direction. I run down to the edge of the water where Ally is, coughing up blood on her hands and knees. She then collapses to the ground, the knife all the way through her, sticking out her back. I kneel down next to her. Some people are yelling, screaming. Mothers running away with their children. Other people gather around Ally and I, asking me questions, but I answer none of them.

"That knife has to come out of her." Someone says.

I look down, and see that Ally has some-what regained consciousness. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Baby, this is gonna hurt, but I've gotta do this. Just stay with me, please." I say. I kiss her cheek, and before I can stop myself, I grip the knife at the handle and pull it out. Ally coughs and gags and moans.

"I don't know, I didn't see what happened." I hear someone say. I look over and see a young girl on the phone, I assume with 911. I look around, and see that others are too. One guy takes off his shirt and starts tearing it up.

"You've gotta put pressure on it. It'll stop the bleeding." he says. He starts wrapping the torn fabric around the wound and I press down on it. Ally cries out in pain.

"I'm sorry, baby." I say. She starts shaking and her eyes are looking everywhere.

"She's in shock." someone says.

"An ambulance is on it's way." someone else says.

I look up and see Trish and Dez running back over here.

"They got her!" Dez says.

"The lifeguards have Peyton. They know she did it." Trish says. They look down at Ally, nearly lifeless.

I can't stop myself from letting tears run down my face, "Come on, Ally." I whisper to her, "It isn't supposed to be like this. W-we're s'posed to get married. Get married and have kids, it's not supposed to be this way..." I say, "Please, baby fight. You've gotta fight please, I can't lose you."

I hear sirens. Trish, Dez, and a few other people run over to meet the ambulance and police.

* * *

Police interrelations are not my cup of tea.

After Trish, Dez and I tell the police everything we saw, they finally leave. It's been hours, and Trish and Dez's parents want them home.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Trish asks.

I nod.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy." Dez says.

I nod.

Trish and Dez look at each other in worry, then turn and walk out of the hospital. I have the bag full of Ally's things in my lap. The dress she had on over her bikini. Her songbook. Her piercings...

Her ring.

I put my head in my hands, wondering how this could POSSIBLY get any worse.

Ally's POV

I open my eyes, and instantly remember everything. I look around at the white room. I'm in a hospital.

The door opens. I hope that it's Austin, but instead it's a doctor.

"Ms. Dawson, you're awake! The surgery was a complete success! Do you remember anything?"

I nod, "Everything."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the woman who did this to you is in police custody."

I nod, "Is my fiance still here?"

"The blonde young man? Yes, he's still here, but before you see him, there's something that you need to know." she says, giving me a look of sympathy.

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask.

Austin's POV

A female doctor approaches me, "You're here for Ms. Dawson, yes?"

I nod.

"The surgery to sew her up was a complete success. Would you like to see her now?"

I nod and stand. The doctor leads me to the ICU, room 428. She opens the door, and there's Ally. Sitting up, staring straight ahead. The doctor closes the door behind me, and we're alone.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." Ally says, without looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Physically, I've been better, but I'm fine. Mentally, I'm..." she trails off.

I sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

She still looks straight ahead, and not at me, "Peyton wanted to kill me. She put that knife in me to kill me." she says, "But the doctors just told me something and...In my opinion, it's worse than death."

I pause, "What did they say?" I ask.

Ally takes a breath, and starts tearing up, "Because of the area that I've been stabbed in...the doctors said that I'm most-likely going to be infertile."

"Infertile? Oh my God..."

"You have no idea what that means, do you?" Ally asks, finally looking at me.

"Not a clue." I say.

Ally looks down at her hands, the way she does when she doesn't want to see the look on my face when she tells me something, "If I'm infertile, then it means I won't be able to have kids some day."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it could possibly get worse.

**Don't hate me JUST yet...that's all I really have to say.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Really Hurt and Repeated Words

**Hey hey hey! It's me again! With a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Woo!**

**Review replies!**

**EnvyNV: It started last chapter, and it's going to go on for quite a while. So braes yourself.**

**Guest: Just wait...**

**AusllyBade4ever: You think that was sad? Just you wait sweetheart.**

**writermeAL: Just. You. Wait. It's about to go down.**

**Realme818(Guest): There will be lots of explaining in a few chapters or so.**

**AusslyLover3000: We all are.**

**Sibuana1023: Happy Birthday! And yes, lots 'o' drama.**

**I own no references used. Leggo!**

Austin's POV

Ally was in the hospital for another week, though most of the time we were just being harassed by police and catching up on late school work, so Ally and I never really got to talk about our...situation. I honestly think she's avoiding it, Ally. She just has this...empty look in her eyes. Like nothing else in the world matters now. Like she's just...completely empty. She just looks like a hollow shell of the girl that I fell in love with. Her hair has lost it's shine. Her skin has lost it's glow. Her eyes have lost their sparkle. And yet, she still manages to be by far the most stunningly beautiful girl that I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.

But she looks empty.

Hollow.

She looks...heart broken.

She hasn't cried a single tear, and yet this looks like the most sad I've ever seen her.

Now, we're driving home. Ally is in the passenger seat. She's wearing shorts, a white shirt, and a read hoodie. Her hair is in a bun, and she's got black sneakers on her feet. She's leaning her head up against the window, and she's got her knees curled up to her chest.

"How you feelin'?" I ask.

Ally shrugs, "Okay, I guess." she says.

I pause, "Do you wanna talk about it? About...what the doctors told you?"

She shakes her head, "Not really." she says, almost at whisper level.

I nod, deciding to leave her be.

We pull up to our apartment building and get out of the car. Ally doesn't even walk like she used to. It's like...she's still in shock from when Peyton stabbed her. She can't function what's going on in the world.

I open the door for her and we step inside.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I...*sigh* I just...wanna be alone for a while." she says, heading upstairs. I hear our bedroom door close.

Then silence.

I slowly walk up the stairs and to our bedroom. I hope to God that she can't hear my footsteps. I reach our bedroom, and press my ear to the closed door. What I hear, breaks my heart. My chest physically hurts. I hear Ally, crying. It's not scared, like she cries in a situation with her dad. It's not hurt, like she was when she broke up with Dallas. It's pure heart break, and despair. Pure sadness, and depression.

I don't want to, but I leave. If Ally caught me, and really wanted to be alone, she'd kill me.

I go downstairs and flop on the couch. I just lay there. Thinking. Thinking about how mine and Ally's lives are going to be affected by this. In all honesty, Ally and I don't talk about having kids often, and that's probably because it would bring up sex, which Ally isn't ready for, and I respect, as I've said many times before. But now...The way Ally was crying, it was like the world betrayed her. Like her world, had finally broke down. First the parents, then abuse, then the anxiety, and now, the doctors just _had _to tell her she won't be able to have a baby some day.

God, I hate the world.

It's my fault that this happened. If I hadn't suggested we go to the beach of all places, none of this would have happened. Seeing Ally like this is the most painful thing I've ever had to endure. I've never been go grateful, because of the fact that Ally is alive, and that she's going to be okay. Peyton wanted to kill her, but didn't, and normally, that'd be all that matters. Ally and I haven't talked about having kids often, as I said before, and because of that, I honestly didn't know how much she wanted them. Though, I don't think _she _knew either, until the doctors told her she couldn't have them. At least, that's how_ I'm_ feeling. I'm not sure I've ever seen Ally this...depressed. And it breaks me.

I let out a heavy sigh. I stand up, then run a hand through my hair. I then start walking back upstairs, and I go to our bedroom. I knock on the door.

"Ally? You okay? Can I come in?" I ask.

A second later, the door opens, and there stands Ally, with puffy, red eyes. She doesn't say anything; she just wraps her arms around my waist, and I lay my hands on her back. She lays her head on my chest, and we just kind of stay like that for a while. In a half-awkward-half-comfortable silence. Ally's eyes are red, but at the same time, they're almost...dull. She looks like she's cracking into pieces, and I'm almost afraid that if I let go of her now, she'll fall, and break into pieces, and I won't be able to put her back together. She lets out a shaky breath, and a few tears run down her cheek.

"How're you feeling?" I ask, breaking our silence.

"Physically, great. Like it never happened. Mentally, I'm...I don't know what I am anymore." she says.

"God, I'm sorry." I say, almost at whisper level.

Ally and I come apart, breaking the embrace. Ally doesn't fall to pieces, she just looks up at me, "Why are you apologizing?" she asks.

"It's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have walked away from you."

"I wanted to take a chance for once in my life. I saw one, and I took it. Period."

"And who's the one that told you to start taking chances again?" I ask. Ally doesn't respond right away, "Exactly. See? It _is _my fault. If I hadn't suggested we go to the beach of all the damn places, none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, well if we didn't go, who's to say that Peyton wouldn't have found me somewhere else? Who's to say she wouldn't have stabbed me _then_?"

"True, but that's not what happened. Peyton found you at the beach, and it's because of me. It's because of _me_, she found you. It's because of _me_, I walked away from you! It's because of _me_ that Peyton stabbed you! It's because of _me_, that because of the place where Peyton put the knife through, you won't be able to have a baby some day!"

Ally now looks furious. At first, I'm afraid that she's going to be mad and tell me for the tenth time that it isn't my fault for what's happened. Instead, she absolutely. Blows. Up.

"That is NOT true! The doctors said that I am _most-likely _infertile, they did not say for sure, THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"Ally, they're doctors! They know what they're talking abo-"

"NO! JUST STOP!"

"Ally-"

"STOP!" she practically screams. There's a long pause. Ally lets out a sigh, "Stop." she says at a softer tone.

"Ally, you-"

"What?! I what, Austin?!"

"You need to hear this-"

"No I DON'T!" Ally says.

* * *

30 minutes later, Ally's POV

You know who when you're arguing with someone, it usually progresses into something WAY bigger than that? Yeah...that's kind of what's happening now.

"You are SUCH a child!" Austin yells.

"_I'm _a child?! This coming from the guy that used to collect teddy bears-"

"USED TO!"

"And admitted himself that he was childish!"

"That was two years ago, Ally!"

"And you're still more childish than I am!"

"Then why the hell are you engaged to me?!" Austin yells.

I stiffen, "What?"

"For the past half hour, you and I both have done NOTHING but point out each other's flaws! If we hate these things about each other SO damn much, what the hell are we doing here?!"

"You know what? You're right! Maybe I should have just stayed with Elliot, told him I _did _want to be his girlfriend, make him like me. That was BEFORE I got started with Dallas, and even though we only ever talked about camp, we still had a shit load more of things in common than you and I!"

"So what are you saying? That you wish you would have been with him all this time?!"

"I've NEVER had so much in common with a person! And as for you and I, I've never been so different from a person!"

"Then I'll ask again. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I scream. I walk up to Austin until we're almost pressed up against each other, "You really are one sick son of a bitch, you know that?" I whisper.

"Go to hell." he says.

"I'll save you a seat." I say. I grab my bag-I started packing fifteen minutes ago-and walk out. Then, I turn around and walk back to Austin, then back-hand him with my ring hand. He holds his cheek and looks up at me. I take off my ring and shove it in his face, "And as for this piece of junk," I say, throwing my ring to the ground, "I hope I never see it, or you, again."

And with that, I walk away with tears threatening to form in my eyes. I grab my phone, and walk out the door. "I'll save you a seat" was what I said to Peyton when she stabbed me at the beach, and she told me that she hoped I'd burn in hell. "I hope I never see it, or you, again" is what I said to Dallas the night I broke up with him.

In other words, I've ended it.

No One's POV

In all honesty, Ally WAS a big reason why Dallas committed suicide. She wasn't all of it, but she was a big part of the reason.

When Ally "ended it" with Austin, what she didn't think about, was logic. In other words, if she was able to make one lonely boy suicidal by breaking up with him...

Who's to say that she couldn't do so with another?

If Ally would have known what certain events would have happened next, Ally would have stayed, and worked things out with Austin. If she had known, what would happen, she'd make things right.

Guaranteed.

See, what Ally didn't know, is that her kind heart gave her the ability to make the right guy for her, fall head over heels...sometimes literally. But she also had the ability to make them take things away from themselves.

Sometimes...even life.

**Okay you can hate me now. JUST WAIT! If you read the original, DO NOT spoil what happens next in your reviews for those who didn't read the original. So, this fight was a lot more intense than the one in the original, though that was kind of the point, haha. Review on your thoughts!**


	21. Desolation and Depression

**Hey hey hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I know I left you guys at a cliffy. I think this chapter is going to be interesting because we're going to see a side of Austin that we don't see very often. I think the next couple of chapters will REALLY describe just how much Austin and Ally need each other. This chapter is going to be in all Austin's POV, just so you can see what he's feeling, and then we'll get more and more into it in the next couple of chapters.**

**Review replies!**

**rauraauslly: Haha! Just wait. Gotta be patient.**

**Maddy (Guest) :Why you feel like that, I'm not sure, but I do know that your feeling is correct.**

**Realme818 (Guest): Here you go!**

**Call Moi Crazy: Here it is! There are going to be quite a few things that are different from the original though.**

**Okay so like, I've JUST heard R5's new song, Pass Me By, and I've SERIOUSLY had it in my head for the last five days. So has my stepmom. I don't know which I love more, the repetative use of the word damn, or the line "dancin' out my pants" and no, this is NOT sarcasm, I really do love those things, haha.**

**Okay, enough chit chat. Let's get to the good stuff. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Have you ever just felt like the world hates your guts? Like no matter what you do, you always have some sort of bad karma? Have you ever felt so miserable, that you suddenly just kind of...shut down? You lay there in your own silence, though there isn't anything else you would rather do? Have you ever wondered why you, why you of all people, had to go through such a hard time? It's been eleven days since Ally left, and I haven't gotten a single phone call or text or email from her. Trish and Dez and my parents have called me a lot, but I never answer. Sure, Ally and I have had our little arguments here and there in the past, but absolutely nothing like this. I honestly don't know what happened. It started out as a small argument about what happened at the beach with Peyton, and it turned into something so much more than that. Pretty soon, we weren't even talking about Peyton, or the fact that Ally is no infertile because of what happened. Pretty soon, we were arguing just for the sake of hurting each other's feelings. Well, we've certainly accomplished that. So I've just been laying here, starring at what used to be Ally's engagement ring in it's box, and the treble cleff necklace that I gave her. I have no idea where Ally is. She isn't with Trish or Dez, and she was never at Sonic Boom.

Depression. Abasement. Abjection. Blahs. Bleakness. Dejection. Desolation. Despondency. Disconsolation. Discouragement. Ennui. Hopelessness. Lowness. Lugubrisity. Melancholia. Misery. Mortification. Quealm. Sadness. Sorrow. Unhappiness. Vapors. Woefulness. Worry. All of these words pretty much have the same meaning, and they're all how I'm feeling right now. What I need right now, is a light in the dark.

I'm not just sad or depressed, but I can honestly say that I think I may be going slightly insane. I mean, what sane person slashes their wrists over a girl, am I right? What kind of sane person stands over a sink as the blood from their arms flows down the drain, and looks at themselves in the mirror, disgusted with the person that they've turned themselves into, over a girl? Sure, there are people who do so, but I'm sure that even they themselves would admit that they're slightly insane.

What sane person doesn't sleep for eleven days because the empty space in the bed next to them feels too cold? What kind of sane person sits in bed all day with their back against the headboard and their knees curled to their chest, stares at the wall, and doesn't move except to use the bathroom and shower? What kind of person doesn't get bored by doing so? I haven't listened to music or watched TV since she left, and I haven't eaten to the point that it hurts, but I don't care. I deserve to feel pain after what I've said to Ally. It was absolutely unforgiveable, to Ally, and myself. If I make it out of this alive, it'll be a miracle. I've had paparazzi outside my apartment for the last three days. Aparently the media has heard about me and Ally splitting up. I don't turn on the TV because one, I don't feel like it, and two, I'm afraid of seeing something on like, E! News or TMZ about Ally and I 'breaking up'-if that's what you'd call it-and I would most-likely fall apart even more, though maybe I deserve that too.

God, I even SOUND like an insane person, don't I? No, I sound like a girl. I'm sure I'm not the only guy in the world who's ever gotten his heart broken, but I'm not sure if anyone has ever taken as drastic of measures as I have to attempt to make myself feel whole again. Everything around me reminds me of her. In a weird way, even the scars on my wrists do. Ally had scars all over her from years of abuse, and harm from other people. However, she never did self-harm, which just proves how much stronger than me she is. There are so many things that she is more of than I am. She's smarter. She's wittier. She's more passionate about the world. She never took anything for granted. She saw every day as a gift, and she treasured it for as long as it would last. At the moment, I see every day as a curse. The way I see it, the more days I spend on this earth, the less I have left.

Horrible way to think, isn't it? Except it's true.

I'm very slowly letting myself shut down. If I keep up my current actions, for all I know, I could be dead within a month, and no one would know. The door is locked, so no one can get in. My phone is always on silent, and I never answer it. I could die here, and no one would know. However, I still keep myself thinking of the impossible possibility of Ally returning to me, and that's all that's keeping me here. And that's stressful. I wish I knew what would happen. I wish I knew weather or not Ally is really coming back, or if I'm just waisting my time hoping for something that isn't ever going to happen.

Ally and I had plans for our future. Before any of this happened. We were going to get married after we graduated highschool, maybe even wait until after college. We were supposed to go on a romantic honey-moon. Ally was supposed to get pregnant and have kids.

We were supposed to have a life.

Together.

And now, we have a life, but it's not together, and-for me at least-it's the furthest thing from happy. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with myself. With my life. I can't do music anymore. It reminds me of her too much.

I snap out of my thoughts, grab a fist full of my hair, and cry out in frustration. EVERYTHING reminds me of Ally. Why do I have to suffer?! Why do I have to be sad?! Why did I even have to meet Ally in the first place! If I would have known that I would be this hurt when she left, there are so many things that I would NOT have done.

I suddenly feel stupid. Maybe I SHOULD have answered the calls and texts from Trish or Dez or my parents. Maybe the know where Ally is. She may not be WITH any of them, but they may at least know where she is, where I can find her, and how I can win her back. If I can't, then...I don't know.

I grab my phone. I'm ready to get off my ass and find her. I call Trish.

**Okay, that was a really short, really sad filler chapter, but I still think it was pretty good. I think that was the first time I've ever written a chapter for fanfiction that had zero dialogue. Anyways. REVEIW!**


	22. Almost There and Away From Gate C19

**Hey hey hey!**

**GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?! I GOT MY FIRST COMMERCIAL! AAAAHHHHH! Okay okay, DETAILS! So, it's a commercial that is going to be on cable and online, but unfortunately, it's only going to be aired in California, HOWEVER, I will post a link to it on my actor page on facebook. Please Like Hannah Jade Wallace on Facebook! Those of you living in the LA area will see me on TV in a few weeks or months! YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY! AND since the commercial is for a recording studio, I get TWO HOURS OF STUDIO TIME BABY!**

**Also, today is 9/11. I encourage you all to have a moment of silence for those we lost that day...**

**Okay so, now for the review replies.**

**EnvyNV: Yeah, it wasn't in the original, but it's going to help the plot a lot, you'll see. And no, it's not going to be like Coming Home and Consequences, but good guess!**

**writermeAL: "my heart was crying" I know! Mine was when I was writing that chapter I was like sobbing.**

**AusslyLover3000: Yes, I did note the sarcasm. Haha. And yeah, that's the whole point of Austin calling Trish. Just wait though...**

**RomanceAnd2ndChoices: Yes, very.**

**cookiehamster: I felt that way when I was writing that, actually. Haha.**

**yay(Guest): You aren't the only one. I was crying while writing it.**

**Realme818(Guest): I love how I always get reviews from you begging for a new chapter. Really means a lot. Here's your update!**

**ausllylover2345: Thank you!**

**Wow, I had lots of people to reply to because you all had such great reviews!**

**I had a pumpkin spice late from starbucks for the first time ever yesterday and it was SO good. Why I've never had it before, I have no idea.**

**Okay, enough with the jabba jabba. I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

Austin picked up his phone and dialed Trish's number.

**Austin**/_Trish_

_AUSTIN MONICA MOON, GET OF YOUR F***ING ASS AND ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!_

**Hello to you too.**

_Dez and I have been out here for HOURS shoving past paparazzi. We're right outside your door! Let us in! We have something REALLY important we need to talk to you about._

**Does it involve getting Ally back, because that's all I want to do right now.**

_Yes! Now open the door!_

**Fine. I'll be there in a sec.**

Austin hangs up his phone and sets it down. He stands up and stretches, then walks downstairs to the front door. He opens the door, to reveal AT LEAST 12 paparazzi outside of the screen door. Austin was lucky there was a screen door there in the first place. As she promised, Trish and Dez were in front. The paparazzi went absolutely CRAZY with questions and camera flashes when Austin opened the door.

"Austin, it's us! Let us in!" Dez shouts.

Austin quickly opens the screen door and lets Trish and Dez into the apartment, then closes both doors, once again hiding the paparazzi.

"God, it was crazy out there. No wonder you haven't opened your door." Trish says.

"That's not why." Austin says, putting his hands behind his back to conceal the slashes on his wrists.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Trish says, "But we'll discuss that later. Right now, we HAVE to talk."

Austin sighs and releases his hands from behind his back, "Fine. Let's talk."

"There's no time for that Trish!" Dez says, "Look, long story short, we don't know what the hell happened with you two, but you need to get dressed and do something with that hair of yours-"

"Hey!"

"No offence, Austin. Continue, Dez." Trish says.

"You need to look AT LEAST half-way decent when we go to the airport." Dez says.

"Why are we going to the airport?" Austin asks.

"You don't know?" Dez asks.

Austin shakes his head no.

"I was watching TMZ the other night. Ally was staying at a hotel, and she purchased a plane ticket to Scotland." Trish says.

Austin's heart dropped to his stomach. Scotland was where Ally's mom was, which would be why she was going there. She's running away.

"So I called Dez," Trish continues, "and we managed to hack into the system to get Ally's flight information. Her flight leaves TODAY in two hours. We can still make it."

Austin pauses, "Give me five minutes." He finally says, rushing upstairs.

* * *

Five minutes later, Austin comes down stairs in a white T-shirt, jeans, and sneackers. He'd freshened up, and actually looked like a NORMAL person, and not a HOMELESS person.

"Ready?" Dez asks.

"Yeah. I'm driving." Austin says.

Trish tosses him the keys without questioning him. They all put on a pair of sunglasses to avoid being blinded by the paparazzi-that's how bright those camera flashes are-and they headed out. As soon as they walked out the door they were instantly crowed by paparazzi swarming with questions and statements, none of them being answered. After pushing through lots of people, they made it to Dez's yellow convertible-when you direct a rock-star, you make lots of money, and get good cars-and they get in. Austin drives away from the scene, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now that we got THAT over with, can you tell us what happened with you and Ally? All I know is that she changed her status to single on all of her social media pages." Trish says.

"She did?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, sorry man." Dez says.

Austin grips the wheel tighter, "It happened the day we got home from the hospital after Peyton stabbed her. We were arguing because I thought that it was my fault all of that had happened; that if we hadn't gone to the beach that day like I'd suggested, she wouldn't have gotten stabbed. She disagreed with me, didn't think it was my fault. I then...may have kinda blurted out that I thought it was my fault that she and I wouldn't be able to have a baby some day, and I think that's what really set her off. So then, we were arguing about _that _and...I don't know. It just gradually progressed into something horrible, until we were just...pointing out each other's flaws." Austin says, "It ended when she said I was a son of a bitch, I told her to go to hell, and she told me she'd save me a seat."

"That's what she said to Peyton." Trish says.

Austin nods, "Then she walked away...then she turned back around and back-handed me with her ring hand, which explains this scar on my face." Austin says, turning his head to reveal the red scar on his left cheekbone.

Dez hisses, "Ouch." he says.

"Yeah, it hurt. Then she _took off _her engagement ring, through it on the ground, and said that she never wanted to see it, or me, ever again...And then she left."

Trish and Dez just stare at him.

Austin changes the subject, "So, which airport am I going to? Where am I going?"

"I've got it on my GPS." Dez says, "I'll put in on the bluetooth."

"Austin, when did this fight happen?" Trish asks.

"December 9th; eleven days ago." Austin says.

"I'm surprised Ally was able to get a flight this time of year. It's December 20th, Christmas is five days from now. The airport is gonna be crowded, and there's a 50 percent chance Ally's flight will get delayed, because that kind of thing just happens a lot around the holidays." Dez says.

Austin nods.

"We should be there in about 20 minutes." Trish says.

Austin nods, and focuses on the ride ahead.

* * *

Lots of people recognized Austin, but none of them asked for an autograph or picture, for two reasons. One, they knew why he was here, and didn't want to interrupt, and two, he was running faster than a cheetah on espresso. Gate C19. He was currently at Gate A23. He had to get to the complete other side of the airport. Even though they weren't boarding the plane, they had to go through security, and get escort passes so that they could go to the gate. That took forever, and now Austin seriously had five minutes to get to the gate.

"Attention, flight 789 to Scotland has been delayed for fifteen minutes due to terbulance." Is said through the speakers.

"Flight 789 is Ally!" Trish exclaims. They stop running, and Austin bends over, panting.

"We have...time..." Dez says.

Austin nods, "Let's go." he says. They were now at Gate B1, thanks to running. They progressed, _walking _to Gate C19.

"So, what are you gonna say to her?" Dez asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Austin says.

"Austin, I've gotta ask...What are those slashes on your wrists?" Trish asks.

Austin pauses, "I had a weak moment." he says, "Or a..._couple_, of weak moments."

"But why did-"

"Can we not talk about this?" Austin asks, cutting Trish off.

Trish sighs, then nods.

"Okay, here's Gate C1." Dez says.

"Almost there. Come on!" Austin says, breaking into a sprint again. Trish and Dez reluctantly do the same.

They got closer and closer. C15, C16, C17, C18...

"Flight 789 to Scotland will now begin boarding."

His eyes instantly found her. They started boarding the "A" group first, which she must not have been in

Trish and Dez catch up, and follow Austin's eyes.

"Go get her." Trish says.

Austin takes a deep breath, then walks forward, "Ally!" he calls.

Ally's head snaps up. She looks to her right, and sees Austin. Her eyes widen, and she stands, looking furious, "Austin Monica Moon," she says, walking up to him. People started drawing their attention to them as they were boarding, "you have exactly ten SECONDS to tell me why you're here and how you found me before I-"

"Don't go."

Ally blinks, "What?"

"Don't go. Don't leave me, please stay, Ally. I love you."

"Austin, I-"

"Please, Ally." Austin says, putting his hands on her shoulders. Both of them are crying now, "This isn't how it's supposed to go. W-we're supposed to graduate high school together. Have our senior prom together. Then we're...then we're s'posed to get married, w-we're s'posed to have kids, please, Ally, this isn't how it's supposed to go. Please don't leave me." he says, taking her hands.

"Austin I can't I..." Ally's eyes suddenly widen. She looks down at her hand in Austin's, and sees the scars on his arms, "Austin...what did you do?" she asks, ripping her hand out from his.

"I...*sigh* I started this two days after you left." he says, "I think...I think I'm going crazy." he says, as if he really _were _realizing it for the first time.

"Austin..."

"Ally, please, I'm in love with you...I'll _always _love you."

Ally keeps crying, and takes short, jagged breaths like she does when she's having an anxiety attack.

"Hey..." Austin says. He wraps his arms around her and brings her to him, and for a moment, she's pressed up against is chest, his heartbeat in her ears.

"No!" Ally says, realizing what happened and pushing herself away from him, "You can't just...hug me and expect everything to be okay!"

"I don't, okay, I don't! But what do I have to do to _make _it okay?" Austin asks.

Ally pauses.

"Ma'am, will you be boarding the plane?" The attendant at the desk asks Ally.

"Ally, please." Austin begs.

"Ma'am?"

Ally purses her lips, "Learn to move on, Austin." she says. She turns around, gives the attendant her boarding pass, and walks away.

Austin turns around to face Trish and Dez, both of them in tears as well, "I really thought she'd stay." he says.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps is heard, "Austin!" Ally calls.

Austin turns around, "Yeah?" he asks, hope spread across his face, and in his voice.

Ally opens her mouth to speak, then closes it. She looks down, then looks back up and says, "Just...please don't...don't cut yourself anymore. I-it's, it's not healthy." she says. And with that, she turns back around, and walks away, boarding the plane.

The attendant shuts the door, and it's over.

Austin turns back around to face Trish and Dez, then turns back around. He walks over to the window, looking over the runway. Ten minutes later, flight 789 takes off, with Ally on it.

"So...what now?" Dez asks.

"Are you okay?" Trish asks.

_Learn to move on._

Those words rang in Austin's head. He lets out a sigh, then turns back around to face Trish and Dez, "I haven't eaten in a while." he says.

"Does a while mean eleven days?" Trish asks.

Austin looks down and nods, "Yeah." he says.

Trish and Dez nod, and they walk away from Gate C19.

**That's a wrap for this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! So, for those of you who read the original-I won't go into detail for those of you who haven't-but there is a certain scene-that you will be happy to know, happens in the next chapter-and what happens in that scene, affects the rest of the entire story. Now, I won't be writing this little "scene", instead, my friend, ausllylove321 is going to do a one-shot on it. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ORIGINAL AND DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! If you HAVE read the original, and still don't know what I'm talking about, feel free to PM me.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. No More Fighting and No More Waiting

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT! Okay so, for those of you who don't like spoilers, don't read this. I ACTUALLY PUT A WARNING THIS TIME ARE YOU HAPPY?! God, people can be so annoying. Anyways, so I watched Moon Week and Mentors on youtube and you'll NEVER guess what happened. Something absolutely HUGE! For the first time EVER on Austin and Ally, someone says the words "Ally Moon". AH! I SERIOUSLY ALMOST DIED!**

**DON'T READ THIS PART IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS.**

**"Are you Austin Dawson and Ally Moon?!"**

**"Not quite..."**

**Austin should have like, wrapped his arm around Ally and been all like, "Not yet." Unfortunately, that's not what happened, but a girl can dream right?**

**Anyway. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**AusslyLover3000: No, I'm not kidding you, haha!**

**writermeAL: Oh trust me, I was tearing up while writing it, but thank you so much!**

**EnvyNV: I'm crying too, so you aren't the only one, haha! And I'm the one who had to write it!**

**ausllylover2345: skiohiohoisdf sorry, I don't know what that means. You have to teach me your language of jibberish because you use it quite often, haha!**

**bedifferent: We all thought she would stay. We all did...**

**YOU WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW...that something happens at the VERY END of this chapter, and I think you will enjoy it!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

I walk into the apartment. Today is December 22nd. I stayed over at Dez's place the last couple of nights, and _actually _had some fun. Though, I could tell he was worried about me. One look at my wrists, and he through all of his sharp objects out the window. Literally. But his neighbor should be fine.

Anyway, I knew I had to come home sometime. It's a really long flight to Scotland, so Ally's probably been there for about a day now. I wonder what time it is over there.

_Learn to move on._

Her words ring in my head.

_Don't cut yourself. It's not healthy._

I look at the scars on my wrists. I won't be adding anymore.

Trish has told Jimmy about my...situation, and he some-what understands. I guess I just need to learn to live my life without Ally. It's going to be hard at first, but I guess I'll have to adjust. Now, this does NOT mean that I'm giving up on me and Ally. I still believe we're meant to be, and eventually, we'll figure things out. But for now, I have a life to live, and I have no choice but to learn to live it with, or without Ally.

I walk upstairs and flop on the bed, wondering _what _exactly I'm going to _do _with my life. Do I even _want _to continue on with music? I mean, I know how to write my own songs now, so I can.

Well, no matter what I decide to do, two thing's for sure.

I am NOT selling mattresses, and I am NOT becoming an electrician.

I go into the bathroom and shower, and feel relieved. Dez's shower was...weird...

I see a razor, and am SO tempted to slash my wrists again, but I will myself not to, because Ally wouldn't want me to. I should have thought of that when I FIRST started doing it, but back then, thinking of Ally only made me want to do it more. I still want to, but I won't. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Ally's face when she saw them. How terrified she looked. Now, I just feel guilty.

I get out of the shower, put on some sweats, then go back into the bedroom and flop on the bed, not because I'm sad, but because I'm not sure what else to do. I need to think. I need to think about what I'm going to do with my life.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, and I don't blame myself. I haven't slept in what feels like forever, which it was actually pretty close to. I wake up, and it's seven o'clock at night. I let out a sigh, and sit up. I need some fresh air. I change into a T-shirt and jeans, put on a pair of sandles and walk outside.

I'm not sure where I'm going, just that I'm going there. As I walk around the neighborhood, I see that there are Christmas lights on a lot of the houses and apartments. Christmas was always mine and Ally's favorite time of year. I remember this one time, back when we were just friends-so a long time ago-she started rambling about what she called the "true meaning" of Christmas. I pretended that I wasn't listening, but in all honesty, I sort of was. I was helping her after-hours at Sonic Boom. She was cleaning a tuba. I was picking up the pieces of a cello that Dez had broken, and we were talking about Christmas in general, and it just kind of led to that. Like I said, I acted like I wasn't listening, but I was, and I think Ally knew that, which is why she kept talking. In all honesty, I found it kind of interesting. My parents never took me to church as a kid, and I never went as I got older, so I'd never heard any of those kinds of stories. Some of it made sense to me, some of it didn't. For example, a fourteen year old girl getting pregnant without having sex and giving birth to the savior of the world. Not making much sense to me, however that's just my opinion. I'm not making fun of any religion, or saying that it isn't true. It's just sort of a confusing topic for me.

And...I'm thinking about Ally again. *sigh* Why did I expect myself to get over her _instantly? _I should have known better than that, but she's still the only thing on my mind. She would have loved this. Walking around, looking at the Christmas lights. Drinking hot chocolate and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" was her favorite Christmas tradition. She always stirred her hot chocolate with a candy cane so that it would taste minty, which I always found weird, and cute at the same time.

I see Christmas carolers singing door to door. People outside of stores, ringing bells for the salvation army with red buckets at their sides. Ally said she always wanted to ring the bells for the salvation army at one point, but she never had the time. She'd always put a big donation in the buckets when she could though. And she'd always BLAST the radio whenever Christmas carols would come on, and she's start singing along to them. I remember when we wrote our first Christmas song...

The fact that everything I see reminds me of Ally, is not helping. It's _also _not helping that I'm across the street from Ally's old house right now. The house she lived in before she and I moved in together. Someone else lives there now, since Penny is in Scotland, Lester is in jail-that I know of-and Ally _used _to live with me. I see a car pull up to the house and four people get out of it. Two adults and two kids. The woman is blonde, and the man has brown hair. They're talking and laughing. The kids run inside, and the man and the woman kiss.

I wanted that for Ally and me.

A home.

A family.

A life.

Now we can't have it.

I let out a sigh, kick a rock, and keep walking.

* * *

It's 6:30 am and I'm just now getting home. I just kept walking and thinking all night. Watching the sunrise reminded me of how beautiful Ally thought they were. The sunrise _also _reminded me that it was morning and that I'd been out all night. I open the door and walk inside, then close it behind me. I rub my eyes, still not really knowing what to do. I was out all night walking. I suppose I should sleep for a while, then shower.

As much as it saddens me to not have Ally with me this time of year, I actually want the holidays to last, because I won't have to worry about work, or school. Speaking of which, Dez gave me all of the homework I missed. I started skipping school after Ally left, and winter break has only just started. The point is, I could get used to living life like this. Isolating myself from the rest of the world, then going for a walk to calm my nerves.

I walk upstairs to the bedroom and flop on the bed...I do that a lot. I let my eyes shut, and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up at around 4:30. God, my sleep patterns are going to be so off. I sit up, and decide to take a shower, just because I'm putting off doing all of my over-due homework.

No One's POV

When Austin got in the shower, his phone rang. The person calling left a message-and a long one at that-then they hung up. Afterwords, Austin's phone died.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Gravity is a force but it is also a..." I read aloud to myself. I think of the answer to this question, "universal law." I say before writing it down. Homework. Science. It. Sucks. But, I've got nothing else to do. I don't want to see anyone, and I don't want to watch TV, because I'm afraid of seeing something about me and Ally going "splits-vill" or something like that.

I put my science book away, then get out the book for the subject that I've been putting off the most. Math. Ugh. The first problem I see instantly confuses me. I grab my phone to use the calculator app, then notice that it's dead.

"Oh well." I say aloud. I snap the book shut, put it away, then plug my phone into the charger. I stand up and my legs feel weird, because I've been sitting down for the past couple of hours. I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen, then grab an apple. I haven't eaten all day today, or that much yesterday. I don't know why, I used to _always _be hungry. There was hardly ever a time when I _wasn't _eating. But...things change, I guess.

I look at the time. It's only seven thirty, so I decide to put in a movie and order a pizza. I remember Ally used to tell me all the time how un-healthy pizza was whenever I'd order it...and then she'd take a slice.

I've got to think of a way to get Ally off my mind, but it just seems like nothing is working.

Hours later, Ally's POV

Airplane lavatories. Scariest freaking things in the WORLD.

Airplane flight attendants. Creepiest freaking PEOPLE in the world. **(I apologize if anyone reading this have flight attendant relatives)**

Austin's POV

I don't know how or when, but somehow I fell asleep. It's noon. My sleeping patterns are back to normal!

Today is Christmas Eve. Now, I'm sad. I put the left-over pizza in the fridge, turn off the TV, then walk upstairs. I go into the bedroom, and am about to get another pair of sweats before I shower, when I notice something on the book shelf. ALL of those books are Ally's, and she didn't take any of them except for her song book. I walk over and pick up a black leather book off the shelf. Ally's bible. She used to read this when she was stressed, or having a bad day. Sometimes she'd fall asleep reading it, and when that'd happen, I'd always put it back on it's shelf-and the next morning she'd complain about how I didn't put it away right-but other than that, I never gave it a passing glance.

I sit on the bed and look at the book in my lap. I'm not really sure what to do now. I just...sort of start to talk.

"Please...bring her back to me...or if it's just...not meant to be, help me move on..."

I'm not really sure what else to say, so I set the book aside for now. I don't want to go out, I don't want to see anyone, and I don't want to watch TV because I'll most-likely see something that I don't want to see. So, since I have nothing else to do-or at least that I _want _to do-I grab a book and start on some more of my over-due work. Merry-F***ing-Christmas.

* * *

I'm still putting off anything math related. I missed quite a few days of school, I just miss having Ally next to me, telling me the answers to questions I don't understand-because there's a lot-and it's just not the same without her.

It's 4:30 now. Have I _seriously _been doing homework for _four hours _on _Christmas Eve_?! God, sometimes I really hate my life.

I set my history book down and lay down. My brain feels like it's full. I walk into the kitchen, grab a slice of pizza and a soda, then sit back down and let myself relax for a few minutes. Pizza and soda could solve all of the world's problems if we'd let it.

After I finish the pizza, the soda can is still half-full (or in my way of thinking at the moment, half-empty) and I don't feel any better. I walk upstairs, put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and sneakers, grab my soda again, and walk out. I don't know why, but these walks just kind of...help relax me. Hardly anyone is out here since it's Christmas Eve. They're all at home, with their families. I remember being a kid, and I absolutely couldn't wait for Santa to come to my house. Sometimes I wish I could be a kid again. You don't have to worry about the real world; about the horrible things out there that, if you let it, will grab you, chew you up, and spit you out. Then your left there to die. Such a wonderful world we live in, isn't it? When you're a kid, you don't have to worry. You're entirely innocent, and you're happy. No heart-break, no cutting, no not-eating-for-days-at-a-time, no sadness. I really wish I could have that again.

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. Probably the same thing as I'm doing today. Wondering what's going to come next. What I wouldn't give to have Ally in my arms again, because honestly, I can't think of anything. I want to hold her in my arms, and never let her go. A lot of times, the guy doesn't admit this, but _I _will. I was actually really excited for our wedding. To be able to call Ally my wife, and for her to call me her husband. I wanted that since we got back together over a year ago.

I keep praying-literally-that if at all possible, some how, Ally will come back to me. I still believe that we're meant to be, but I also keep praying-also literally-that if we were in fact _not _meant to be, that I'll find the will to move on to someone else, as horrible as that sounds to me. It wouldn't be hard. I'm Austin Moon. Even before I got famous, I could have any girl I wanted, and I still can, but I don't want any other girl.

A cool breeze hits me, and it feels nice, though it sends goosebumps up my flesh. The cold reminds me of how Ally always wished that-despite the fact that we live in Miami-that we could have a white Christmas. I told her that someday, when it's just us, I would take her somewhere up north for the holidays so that she could see the snow for Christmas, and actually enjoy it. Not like the frozen brown mush that they called snow in New York when I performed Times Square. I remember that night, when it was midnight, and the new year had started, looking down off of the building, and seeing people kissing each other, as a New Year's tradition. Sometimes I wonder what Ally's reaction would have been if I had kissed her then. I didn't, and sometimes I regret it. Us getting together, really didn't need to involve Kira, and me deciding who I wanted to be with, which was always Ally, even when I didn't want to admit it to myself.

I throw my empty soda can in a trash bin near by, and just keep walking to who-knows-where. If I'd decide to take a walk like this on any other day, I'd get some girl yelling "Oh my God, it's Austin Moon!" but that doesn't happen tonight, because everyone is inside with their families, enjoying themselves. This isn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be me and Ally, snuggled on the couch, drinking hot-chocolate, and me handing Ally a tissue box when she starts crying over "It's a Wonderful Life" like we do every year. We even did that when we were still just friends. It was like our _thing _for Christmas.

I look down at the scars on my wrists, feeling...disgusted with who I've become. I used to think that people who do these kinds of things, who harmed them selves over the loss of a girlfriend or boyfriend, or who self-harmed for other reasons, were crazy! Suddenly, it didn't seem so crazy anymore. But, I've told myself I would stop, because of the way Ally looked at me when she saw the scars.

* * *

It's about 9:30 now, and wouldn't you know, I'm still walking! I am, however, almost back to the apartment. I look up, and see an airplane, probably headed to the airport about twenty-five minutes from here. My mom used to always say that she thought air-ports were magical places. Everyone is going somewhere. Everyone is _coming from _somewhere. Everyone has a story. She got me interested in it too, and now, whenever I'm at an airport, I can't help but lay my eyes on a random person and wonder to myself, "Where are they going? Where are they coming from? What's their story?". Ally used to have the same point of view, but not just at airports, but with everyone. People in Walmart, someone in a car on the highway, etc. She mostly had that attitude when ever we'd watch the news, and someone like, got murdered or something. She'd always wonder aloud what the victim's story was, who their family was, and the same with the person who committed the crime. I wish I had that perspective on life.

I get back to the apartment, and walk inside, then head upstairs. I've been out for a while, so I decide to take a quick shower.

The hot water feels nice and I relax. I feel like I haven't really let myself relax in a while. I won't let myself, because I just feel like I need to be ready for something. Like I need to be prepared...

Once again, at the sight of a razor, I'm tempted to slash my wrists again. I turn off the water, step out of the shower, pick up the razor, and throw it in the trash so that I don't have to look at it anymore. So that I don't have to be tempted.

I dress myself, then walk into the bedroom. I remember that my phone should be charged by now. I unplug it from the charger, and notice that it says I have a missed call...

From Ally.

I scramble to listen to the message she left me. I put it on speaker, then sit on the bed and listen to it.

**_(Not sure if I mentioned this in the original, but this message was inspired by the message that Rachel leaves Ross in the FRIENDS finale.)_**

**Hi Austin, it's me...Well, I'm here. In Scotland, and it's...it's really pretty here. I found, and am staying with my mom and...everything is good...**

I listen intently, waiting to see if she'll continue.

**Oh, who am I kidding? I just couldn't stop thinking about what you said to me at the airport, how you begged me not to go, and it was really...sweet.**

"Sweet?" I ask, as if the phone would respond.

**But...then I saw...the scars on your arms, and realized that you cut yourself and I just got...scared. I didn't know what to say or, what to think. That just isn't like you, Austin! And when I got on the plane, I felt really guilty, and sad and...I started thinking about all the things that I should have said but didn't...I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too...because of course I do. I love you.**

At this point, I'm starring at the phone, not blinking.

**I love you...Oh my God...I love you. I love you! I...I have to get out of here.**

"What?!" I exclaim, standing up.

I hear Ally calling her mom **Mom! Mom, I can't do this. I-I've gotta go back to Miami!**

"She's gotta get back to Miami!" I exclaim.

**Oh Mom, just listen to me!**

"Just listen!" I shout.

**Mom, you've got to understand!**

"Try to understand!" I exclaim, looking at the phone, waiting for more answers.

The line goes dead.

Silence.

"Did she get on a plane? Did she get on a plane?!" I wonder aloud.

"I got on a plane!" I hear behind me.

I turn around slowly, and behind me, in the bedroom doorway, stood Ally with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God." I say, walking up to her.

She sets her bag down on the floor, "Hey you." she says.

"Hi." I say, "Ally, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, don't apologize. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I just had to see you, I...I had to come back."

I smile and take her in my arms again. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that.

We come apart. I walk over to the book shelf and grab Ally's engagement ring in it's box. I try to fight back tears, but I fail.

"Ally...will you marry me?...again?" I ask.

Ally smiles and laughs. I've missed that laugh so much, "Yes." she says.

I smile and put the ring on her left hand, then wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. It seriously feels like it's been forever, and it's only been two weeks. Ally steps out of her shoes-I can tell because she shrinks four inches-shrugs off her jacket, and kicks the bedroom door shut. She wraps her arms around me again and our lips tough. I don't think I've felt this happy in a long time.

We come apart, and Ally looks up at me, and she looks like she wants to say something, but it's almost like she's afraid to say it. She looks down, then looks back up, and gives me a small smile, "I don't wanna wait anymore." she says.

I know what she means. I look into her eyes, and she isn't saying this out of guilt, or sadness, or any other negative emotion...she means it.

"Neither do I." I say, pressing my forehead against hers, "But are you sure?" I ask, almost at whisper level.

Ally nods, "I'm sure." she says.

I give a small smile, "I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

Ally's smile grows, "I love you too." she says. I pull her close to me, and kiss her again.

**Welp...yeah. I honestly think that this was a pretty good chapter. Ally's back! Yay!**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so as you know, I will not be writing a sex scene for this, however, I have given my good friend, ausllylove321 permission to do so. So if you want to read the scene that goes along with this chapter, go to her profile. It should be up later tonight. Just to be clear, I DID NOT ASK HER TO WRITE IT, she asked me if she could, and I said yes. I most-likely won't be reading it, because that isn't really my thing (I'm saying this to assure any of my three parents who may be reading this). So yeah, if you want to read about what happens in the bedroom, be my guest and go to ausllylove321's page.**


	24. Merry F-ing Christmas and More Love

**Hey everyone! How are all of my beautiful fans doing today? It's SATURDAY! HAPPY DANCE! HAPPY DANCE! HAPPY DANCE! **

**So, as I mentioned before, if you want to read the sex-scene that I did NOT write for the last chapter, go to ausllylove321's profile. The story is called "Hearts Beating Together". **

**MOON WEEK AND MENTORS IS ON TONIGHT! AND THEN IT'S REEL LIFE AND REAL LIFE, AND THEN ITS THE FINALE, FRESH STARTS AND FAREWELLS! CAN. NOT. WAIT! AHHH!**

**So, I was SUPPOSED to go to an Austin and Ally taping yesterday, but it got CANCELED! I was SO mad. So, we got tickets for ANOTHER show in October, and hopefully, I'll actually be able to go to this one. And when I do, I'll be SURE to give you all deats!**

**Okay, enough with the jabba jabba. I own no references used. Leggo!**

Ally's POV

I wake up, but I don't open my eyes. I just snuggle even more into Austin. I let my eyes flutter open, and I feel a smile curl it's way across my lips. It feels good to be back in our bedroom, in our bed, in Austin's arms. That's the best part. Being back with Austin. We lost our virginity last night, and as I predicted, I don't regret a thing.

Just as I start to feel like the best person ever, I look down at Austin's arms wrapped around me, and I can see some of the slashes on his wrists. On the bright side, none of them look fresh. I hope he stopped doing this to himself.

I slowly wiggle myself out of Austin's grip. Thank God for heavy sleepers. I stand up, and the air sends goosebumps up my skin, considering I'm not wearing anything. I put my bra and panties back on, then put on a half-shirt with nothing underneath, and it slightly shows off my tattoo. I've had this thing for over a year, and sometimes I still can't believe I did it. I look down at the scar, that is now a white line, just above the line of my panties, and sigh. I then put on a pair of Austin's sweats-which are just a _little _bit big on me-and I roll them at the waist a few times.

I sloppily put my hair in a bun on top of my head, and put my piercings in. I didn't have them in last night. I then walk over to the bed where Austin is sleeping. When I got home last night, he didn't look like he'd slept in a while. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a sleep for a while. I then look at the time. It _is _only 8:30, so even on a normal basis, he wouldn't be awake yet. I kiss his forehead, then stand and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I've gotta say, I look pretty sexy for wearing sweats. The half-shirt shows off the bottom half of my tattoo and my belly-button piercing. I have a small ache in between my legs, but nothing too horrible. I'm able to push it aside.

I go to the kitchen, and start cooking breakfast. Pancakes! It's Christmas today-I almost forgot!-so I want today to be special.

* * *

Austin's POV

I blink myself awake, and find that I'm alone. Was last night all a dream? I look at myself, and around the room. Nope. NOT a dream. I smile to myself. I have my Ally back.

I put on a pair of sweats, but decide against a shirt. I walk downstairs, and half-expect to see an empty apartment.

But I don't.

I see Ally, flipping pancakes in the kitchen, horribly dancing to jingle-bell rock, which is coming through her phone.

I can't help but laugh. Ally turns around and smiles at me.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" I ask.

"Chopped liver." Ally says, sarcastically, "What do you think, you goofball? Pancakes!"

I smile and walk up to her, then look her up and down and see what she's wearing. She's wearing a super hot shirt that goes half-way up her stomach, and it shows off the bottom half of her tattoo and her belly-button piercing. Her hair is messily put in a bun on top of her head, and I'm almost positive she's wearing a pair of _my _sweats.

I put my hands on her hips, "You, look pretty damn sexy." I whisper to her.

Ally gives a small laugh, "That was the goal." she says, tilting her head up so we can kiss. I've missed having mornings like this, "Merry Christmas, Austin." she says when we come apart.

"Merry Christmas." I say back to her.

"Can you get the toppings?" Ally asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"So, when do you think we should start telling everyone that I'm back for good?" Ally asks.

"Probably tomorrow." I say, setting the toppings down on the counter.

"They're going to think you're going to be alone today." she says.

"Let them think what they want. I want us to have some time alone." I say. I wrap my arms around her from behind, "What's going through your mind right now, Ally Dawson?"

"If you're asking if I regret anything from last night, the answer is no." Ally says.

I smile, "Good. I don't either." I say before kissing her cheek.

* * *

_"Teacher said, every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings!"_

Ally has her knees curled to her chest and tears rolling down her face as "It's a Wonderful Life" is coming to an end. I have my arm wrapped around her, and it's just like every other Christmas with Ally whenever she watches this movie.

"Does this movie make you cry _every _time you see it?" I ask.

"Yes! Now sshhh!" Ally says.

The movie ends seriously five minutes later, and Ally wipes her tears away, "It just makes you think." she says, "What would the world be like if you weren't born. I think about that every time I watch that movie."

"Well, a world without Ally Dawson, is a world that I don't want to live in." I say.

Ally nods, looking down at her hands.

"Something on your mind?" I ask.

Ally lets out a shaky breath, then grabs my hand and traces along my scars with her fingers.

"Ally..." I say, "I'm done with that."

Ally nods, "I know it's just...I can't believe you did it." she says.

"I'm sorry it worries you." I say, "It's over though."

Ally nods, "What was...what was going through your mind when you did this?"

I pause, "I'd caused pain to someone I love. I figured I deserved to feel pain."

Ally looks up to me, as if she were unable to believe that those words actually came out of my mouth. I don't blame her though. I wouldn't be able to believe that those words came out of me either.

"Ally, I love you, and what I said to you was unforgivable. I won't ever forgive myself for what I said." I say, "But that doesn't mean that I won't stop that. As soon as I saw the look on your face when you saw these scars, I promised myself that I would never see that look on your face ever again. That face of...fear. Never again."

Ally nods, "Okay." she says, "I trust you." she says.

I nod. I lean down and kiss my fiance. I'm so glad that I get to call her that again.

When we come apart, Ally smiles, innocently, but that suddenly turns into a smirk.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

Ally doesn't answer. She just stands up and reaches behind her, under her shirt. I hear a snapping sound, and Ally's bra falls to the ground, "What do you say," Ally says, setting on my lap so that she's straddling me, "we continue where we left off last night?" she whispers in my ear, then starting to kiss up and down my neck. I put my hands on her hips and hold on to her tightly as I kiss her again. I stand up and she wraps her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. I take her upstairs to the bedroom and, as she suggested, we begin where we left off last night.

Merry F***ing Christmas.

Literally.

* * *

The Next Day, No One's POV

_knock knock knock_

Austin opens the door, "Hey guys." he says.

"Hey, Austin." Trish says.

"What was so important that you had to tell us?" Dez asks, "You look normal. Are you feeling better?" Dez asks.

Austin was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans, and he'd cleaned himself up, "Well, it's been a rough couple of weeks, for all of us. But, I think I have something. It made me feel better, and it should make you guys feel better too." Austin says, smiling, leading them into the living room. He motions for them to sit.

"Well, you certainly seem like you're in a better mood." Trish says.

"Yeah..." Austin sighs, "Be right back." he says, leaving the room.

"Oh my God. He got a new girlfriend!" Trish whisper-yells to Dez.

"What?! How could you possibly know that?" Dez asks.

"It's _obvious _that he got some last night."

"Some what?"

"Ass."

Dez pauses, "Oh..." he says, finally getting it.

"Okay, guys, close your eyes!" Austin calls.

Trish and Dez do as told. They wait a couple seconds, "Okay, open!" Austin says.

Trish and Dez open their eyes to see Ally, standing next to Austin, smiling ear to ear.

"Wow. Austin's new girlfriend sure looks a lot like Ally." Dez says to Trish.

"That _is _Ally. I stand corrected about what I said before."

"Yeah you do." Dez says. Both of them knew that Ally was NOT going to have sex until after she got married.

Yeah. "knew".

Trish and Dez stand up.

"You're back!" Trish says, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I am!" Ally says, hugging Dez after Trish.

"What happened?" Dez asked.

"I decided I couldn't stay away." Ally says.

"So, what's happening with...you two?" Trish asks.

"Well, we're engaged again." Ally says.

"And we're pretty damn happy about that." Austin says.

"Wow...so it's like...nothing ever happened." Trish says.

"Yeah. And we'd kinda like to keep it that way." Austin says.

Trish and Dez nod, understanding, "So, are you going to go back to work at Sonic Boom?" Dez asks.

"Yep. Like we said, it's like nothing ever happened." Ally says.

Trish nods, "I am NOT looking forward to taking the SAT's in January when school starts up again."

Austin and Dez groan, while Ally looks confused, "How could you NOT be excited?" she asks.

They all just stare at her.

"What?" she asks.

Austin puts his arm around Ally, "That's my Ally for ya." he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Aww...you two are so perfect! It's really great to see you guys back together." Trish says.

"Yeah." Dez agrees, "And it's really great to see you so happy Austin. You had Trish and I worried."

"That goes for three of us." Ally says, "But, that's over now. Austin and I are back together, and it'll be like we were never even apart."

"Well, we're glad to hear it." Trish says.

Austin and Ally smile.

"So, what do you say we all hang out? Like old times." Austin suggests.

They all nod. Ally goes to the hall closet and grabs the box full of nail-polish that she keeps. Austin and Dez try and decide what video game they should play.

Ally and Trish sit on one of the couches and start doing manny-petties. Loud noises start coming out of the TV, signalling that Austin and Dez had started their game.

"Okay, now that they're occupied, I can ask you this." Trish says.

"Ask me what?" Ally asks.

"Well, everything is going back to normal. You and Austin are engaged again, and you're still getting married some day."

"Yes, we covered that."

"Okay, so my question is," Trish lowers her voice a bit, "do you and Austin still want like...a family?"

Ally glances over at Austin, then returns her attention to Trish, "I don't know. We haven't really talked about that, and we probably won't for a while."

"But you want kids Ally, I know that about you. And I know that Austin does too. Are you guys going to adopt?"

"I don't know, Trish. Like I said, we haven't really talked about that. But you know what, sometimes, doctors are wrong about these kinds of things. My aunt was supposedly infertile, but now I have like, seven _biological _cousins. I may still be able to have a baby some day."

Trish shrugs, then continues painting her toes, "Yeah. Underline 'someday'. I know you Ally. You're gonna want to wait until after high school and college to get married, and not even have sex until then. You are SO lucky that Austin loves you for you. Not very many guys in the world would wait for the girl."

_Yeah, but he did. Underline__did._ Ally thinks to herself, smiling.

"What are you so smiley about?" Trish asks, snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um...nothing. I'm just glad that everything is back to normal." Ally says.

* * *

It's late, and Austin and Ally were curled up watching a movie on the couch. Ally had her head on Austin's shoulder, and everything was...nice.

Ally didn't like it.

"You know, I was listening to the radio today, and 'The Way That You Do' came on, and I couldn't help but remember that day when you performed it for Jimmy. The day that our lives just...changed." Ally says.

"Yeah. That was one of the best days of my life." Austin says, remembering that day as well.

"Yeah..." Ally says, sitting up straight. She then turns so that she is straddling Austin. She kisses his cheek, "I really love 'The Way That You Do', but...not _nearly _as much as I love the way that you do _me_." Ally says, seductively.

"That was so cheesy and so hot at the same time." Austin says, before kissing her. Ally smiled into the kiss, not being able to help but feel like she'd had a victory. Austin picks her up, never breaking the kiss, and walks upstairs to their bedroom.

**Ha...I thought of that line while watching "Success and Setbacks" last night. I remember watching that episode for the first time, and Austin was all like, "We just started writing this new song called 'The Way That You Do'" and just how he said it, make me all like, 'Woah, is Disney finally putting a song about sex on TV?' because that would have been SO funny. **

**Moon Week and Mentors is on tonight! Who's gonna watch?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Thank you! And yeah, the thing for the parents was kinda funny, haha.**

**Maddy(Guest): I'm happy too! That's why I wrote it!**

**rebecca(Guest): Thank you! I feel like I could hear your voice in that review, haha!**

**EnvyNV: So was I when I was writing it!**

**AusslyLover3000: Sorry hun, but the wedding isn't going to be for a while. However, I can tell you this. In the next couple of chapters, something HUGE is going to happen. It will BLOW your mind. Review me if you'd like a hint as to what it might be!**

**writermeAL: Oh, we're not even CLOSE to being done, sweetheart.**

**REVIEW! I'M ALMOST TO 300 PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Headaches and Hurling

**Hey hey hey party people! How're ya'll doin' today? Haha! I'm in SUCH a good mood today. I'm wearing my new hat, and my new shirt, and new nail-polish. Life is good.**

**So, in this chapter, is where the story really keeps you guessing.**

**ausllylover2345: My answer to that question is...maybe...**

**Guest: Well, I'm glad I don't live in England...**

**Guest: Okay. Here's the hint: Christmas Eve.**

**AusslyLover3000: Here's the hint: Christmas Eve.**

**Realme818(Guest)" Here ya go!**

**Guest: That was my very first thought when I heard that song, actually.**

**mikamimi-R5: Okay, I pick you! What do you think will happen. If you look up, I gave some of the other reviewers hints to what may happen in my replies to them. I'll give you that same hint: Christmas Eve.**

**AusllyBade4Ever: I actually don't know how to get tickets, my stepmom got them. Google it would be my suggestion.**

**writermeAL: Then comes...what do you think?**

**EnvyNV: Yes, yes she is.**

**Let's get right to it people! I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Today is January 2nd. We start school again today, and we start rehearsals for the Super Bowl this afternoon.

"I don't see why I have to rehearse a _month _before the concert." Austin says.

"I'm gonna go out on the limb, and say that it _might _be to make sure you don't mess up and make a fool of yourself in front of a billion people. I mean, it's the Super Bowl. LOTS of people are going to be watching this." I say.

Austin thinks for a moment, "Yeah, I _guess _that's a good excuse." he says. He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my temple, "Last night was fun." he whispers in my ear.

"Austin, we're in school!" I whisper-yell.

"Your point being?" he asks.

Just then, the bell rings, "My point being, we have to get to class." I say. I get on my tip-toes, quickly peck his lips, then walk away to class. Algebra. My favorite! Besides music, of course.

* * *

"So, what did you guys do on New Year's Eve?" Trish asks.

I almost choke on my own spit. Austin and I...kinda had sex right before midnight as the perfect way to end this year, and the perfect way to _begin _the new year.

"Oh, you know. Watched the Times Square performances in New York, and the count down. Same old same old. You?" I ask.

"Same." Trish says.

I nod, feeling relieved. Ever since I came back from Scotland, sex has just...been kind of happening. _Not _that I'm _complaining_. Trish and I continue walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. We see Dez and Austin sitting at a table and walk over to them.

"Hey." Trish and I say in unison, sitting down.

"So, Austin, great news! I booked you a CD signing on Saturday, to celebrate your new album coming out! A BUNCH of people have already pre-ordered it online, but imagine how many people will buy it if you sign it for them!" Trish says.

"Thanks Trish. It'll be just like when the first album came out." Austin says.

"Yeah. Remember that day when you performed 'The Way That You Do' for Jimmy, the day you got your record deal? How great was that day? It totally changed our lives!" Dez says.

Austin and I glance at each other, "Yeah." we say in unison.

"So, how was you guys' chemistry test?" I ask Austin and Dez.

"Ugh..." they groan in unison.

"It sucked." Dez says.

"Yeah. I prefer the other kind of chemistry." Austin says, putting his arm around me.

"Corny, but still cute." I say.

"Yeah, but still. Who gives a test after a two week break?" Dez says.

"School's a bitch. Life's a bitch. Deal with it." Trish says.

* * *

_I got that rock...and roll..._

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose...control..._

_Yeah, yeah_

I smile up to Austin as he dances around the stage, singing. I'm really excited for the Super Bowl. We're going to have so much fun with this.

_'Cause I got what I got_

_Don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

He finishes. I stand up and clap, "Woo!" I cheer.

Austin laughs, "Thanks, babe." he says into the microphone. He picks up a water bottle then turns around to talk to his back-up dancers.

"You little ego maniac!" Trish yells to Dez.

"Little?! I'm WAY taller than you!" Dez yells back.

Trish blinks, "That is like, completely irrelevant to what I just said." she says.

I look up and see Austin, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, waiting for them to stop, "Guys," he says into the microphone. Trish and Dez stop and turn to him, "Shut up." he says, "Or at least take it outside."

Trish and Dez nod, then walk out of the auditorium, screaming at each other. The door closes, and their yells are temporarily silenced.

"Sorry, sweetie." I say.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault Trish and Dez can't stand each other." Austin says. He turns to the band and dancers behind him, "Okay, one more time from the top." he says.

* * *

Friday, Austin's POV

"Oh my God..." Ally says, sitting up in bed Friday morning.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, just not feeling so hot." she says.

"This coming from the girl who once told me that 'I'm fine' is the world's most common lie."

"It's not a lie when it's the truth." she says, "Now come on, we've gotta get ready for school." she says, standing up.

"You sure you're alright?" I say, standing up as well. I put a hand on her cheeks and forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"That's because I'm fine, really." Ally says.

I pause, "Alright..." I say, not convinced.

"So, are you excited for your album signing tomorrow, and the release party on Sunday night?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, that's gonna be fun. It seems like just yesterday we were having that very first album release party, and you wanted to go off to New York."

"Can we _not _talk about me running away to far away places?" Ally asks.

I laugh, "Sure, whatever." I say.

* * *

At school, Ally's POV

I walk into Algebra with a few minutes to spare, and sit next to Trish. I set my books on my desk, then sit down and let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Trish asks.

"I feel like shit." I say.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Probably just one of those days. Just don't tell Austin, okay. I already told him I'm fine, and I really don't need him to worry about me." I say.

"Sure, whatever. Are you going to be okay tomorrow to come to the album signing?"

"I don't know, I hope so." I say.

The bell rings, and class begins.

* * *

Austin's POV

_Go go go!_

_Livin' in the moment_

I remember the first time I performed this song live at school. Hanging from those wires was SO fun! As I sing and dance and spin around etc, I look over at Ally, who is NOT looking too good. Even though she told me she was fine, all day I had a hard time believing it. Even last night, she tossed and turned a lot in bed, and I don't think she got much sleep. She's rubbing her temples with her fingers like she's got a headache.

The music stops, "Cool. Take five, you guys." I tell everyone behind me. I jump off the stage and walk over to Ally, "Hey, are you-"

"You son of a bitch!" We hear Trish yell.

"What _now_?" Ally moans.

"It's not my fault that the goat ate your brother's shirt!" Dez yells.

Ally pulls me over, takes my whistle necklace, and blows it. Loud.

_SSSCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHH!_

Trish and Dez stop what they're doing and turn to us. I point to Ally, signalling that it was her that blew the whistle.

"Guys, I have felt like shit, all day, and right now, I've got a killer headache. So if you could be so kind as to please, shut, up, that would be great." she says, sitting back down.

I sit next to her, "I thought you said you were feeling fine."

"And I thought you could tell when I'm lying." she says, "*sigh* I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want you to worry about me because I didn't want to distract you. But I'll be okay, okay?"

I pause, "Okay." I finally say.

Ally nods, "Good. Now, you have a rehearsal to get back to."

I nod. I quickly kiss her, then stand up and get back up on stage.

* * *

"Wow. That went really great after you told Trish and Dez to shut up." I say as we walk into our apartment.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll be more fights along the way." Ally says. She sets her purse down, then suddenly stops everything and blinks a few times. Her face drains in color.

"Ally? You okay babe?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head, "Nope." she says. She suddenly runs off into the bathroom. I follow her and find her throwing up into the toilet. I kneel down next to her and hold her hair and rub circles on her back.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Ally asks.

"Why don't you stay home tomorrow and see if you feel better?" I ask.

"No, I can't I-" but she gets cut off by throwing up again.

"You're staying home tomorrow." I confirm.

Ally flushes the toilet and looks up, "'Kay." she says, standing up, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth...for ten minutes." she says, walking upstairs.

I quickly text Trish and Dez.

_Ally's sick. She's staying home tomorrow._

**That's a wrap for this one! I know it doesn't seem like much, but just you wait my pretties!**

**IF YOU HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL DO NOT SPOIL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**So, what do you THINK is going to happen next? Is there a reason why Ally is so sick?**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so I just HAVE to share this with you guys. Go to youtube, and look up "The Fox by Ylvis". Yes, that's how you spell it. It is the FUNNIEST video ever!**

**So, my middle school bully liked my facebook status about me getting my short film and commercial. I feel like just shouting to the roof tops, "VICTORY IS MINE! IN YOUR FACE J****!" She shall remain nameless.**

**REVIEW! I ONLY NEED 16 MORE TO HIT 300 SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT UP!**


	26. Signings and Scared Straight

**Hey everyone!**

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**

**I am SO excited for this chapter! I have been waiting for SO long to write it!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**writermeAL: Very good guesses. And yes, I'm very sure she was a bully. Pushed into lockers, called a freak, all done on purpose by her.**

**ausllylover2345: Her name ends with the letter 'A' if that helps any. But yes! Guessing AND feels are ALWAYS GOOD!**

**cookiehamster: Ah, so you must know what happens next...*smirks***

**middiegirl56: Oh you can, can you? *smirks***

**Josetanner: Oh you think you do, do you?**

**I'M STILL SOBBING FROM WATCHING THAT PROMO! AUSTIN AND ALLY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AND THEY SHOULD BE IN LOVE THAT'S WHY WE HAVE FANFICTION!**

**Sorry, I'm still freaking out about that. I've watched the promo like seven times today. **

**I LOVE THE TWILIGHT RE-ENACTMENT! Can you say AUSLLY FEELZ?!**

**Okay, enough of this. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I wake up around 9:30 the next morning, alone. Austin must have left already. I get my phone off the nightstand and see that I have a text from him.

_Hey baby! Had 2 leave early. Be home around 3-ish. Feel better! Love you._

I smile to myself and set my phone down. I get out of bed and stretch. I don't feel so bad today. Maybe it was just yesterday. I take my phone and walk out of the bedroom. I can't help but pause in the middle of the hallway. There's a bathroom and closet up here, but there are also two other rooms. One room, Austin and I have used to store all of the instruments we had at our houses before we moved in together, but the other room is empty. I can't help but wonder what other possibilities could be in store for that room. I had one in mind, but that's not going to work any more. I feel myself tearing up thinking about it, so I don't. I walk downstairs.

I turn on the TV and it's on a random channel. Maybe the news. I set the remote down, then walk into the kitchen and grab a glass out of one of the cabinets . I fill it with ice water, and let out a sigh as I do so. Even though I feel a bit better, I'm still tired. I didn't get a very good night sleep last night. Maybe I'll just go back to bed, or take a nap on the couch or something.

I take a sip of the water as I walk out to the living room.

The news anchor on TV speaks, "All this and more, coming to you live today, Saturday, January 8th."

I choke on the water and spit it out, then drop the glass, making it shatter at my feet. But I don't care. Did he seriously say January 8th?

"No...No that-that can't be right." I say. I pick up my phone and look at the date.

Saturday, January 8th.

I take a shaky breath, "Oh my God..." I suddenly feel sick again. I run into the bathroom and start throwing up again.

I flush the toilet, then stand up, still feeling a bit shaky.

"Late...Late, late, very very late!" I say to myself. I walk out of the bathroom, and am about to go into the kitchen to grab my phone and call Trish, when I feel a sharp pain in my foot.

"AHH!" I cry out. I look down, and see that there's a pretty good sized piece of glass in my foot. I hop on my good foot back to the bathroom, then sit on the bathroom floor and grab my first aid kit under the sink. And Austin said we would never need this. I grab a pair of tweezers, and slowly take the glass out of my foot, wincing and hissing as I do so. I put the bloody piece of glass in the trash. Since my mom works with animals, and is kind of an animal doctor, she knows how to stitch up wounds, and taught me how to. Luckily, there's a needle and thread in the kit. I stitch up my foot the best I can with such shaky hands. This isn't the first time I've ever had to sew myself up. One time, I had to sew my arm because of...something my dad did that I'd rather not share. After finishing, I wrap my foot up in a bandage, then put the kit back in the cabinet below the sink. I stand up and hop on my good foot back out.

I hop around the other pieces of broken glass the best I can, then kneel down and pick up as many of the miniature shards of glass as I can. I throw them in the trash, then sit on the floor and think for a few minutes.

No. No, that can't be right. There's no way that I could be...

Pregnant...

The doctors told me that I can't have babies, so I'm not pregnant...right? But, then again...sometimes, women who have been told they're infertile, can still get pregnant. But Austin and I are 18! If I'm pregnant then-

Woah. I'm getting too ahead of myself. I don't even know if I AM pregnant, and now I'm already jumping to conclusions. Well, no matter what happens today, Austin is going to kill me when he finds out I sliced my foot open and didn't call him.

I stand up the best I can, then hop over to the fridge, and grab a pickle to munch on the calm me down. I hop into the living room and turn off the TV. I sit down and finish my pickle, and take a few deep breaths. I lay back on the couch, breathing slowly, trying to relax myself.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I open my eyes, it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Austin will be home in about two hours. I stand up, momentarily forgetting my foot.

"AH!" I shout out, sitting down again. I suddenly feel nauseous again. I stand on my good foot and hop to the bathroom again. I get on my knees and start throwing up in the toilet again. I feel absolutely horrible. What do I do? Do I call Austin? He's at a CD signing! I shouldn't take him away from work. I guess I could call Trish, since she's probably not even working anyways. I flush the toilet, then stand up the best I can. I let out a breath, before hopping back into the living room and grabbing my phone. I sit down on the couch, and dial Trish's number.

_Ally/_**Trish**

**Hello?**

_Trish?!_

**Yeah. Ally, are you okay?**

_I'm not sure._

**Why, what happened?**

_Um...*sigh* I think...I think I might be pregnant._

**What? But Ally you said you...**

I can practically HEAR Trish's jaw dropping as she comes to the realization.

**Wait a minute...you and Austin...you slept with...*gasp* Ally! Are you KIDDING ME right now?!**

_No, Trish, I'm not._

**W-what do you want me to do? Should I get Au-**

_NO!_

**Huh?**

_Look. You need to find an excuse to leave and get me a pregnancy test at the pharmacy._

**Why can't you get it?**

_Because I'm sick, and I sliced my foot open._

**WHAT?!**

_I'll explain when you get here. Just please, hurry Trish._

**Okay, I"m on my way.**

The line goes dead.

Austin's POV

We're taking a short break, when I hear Trish talking on her phone to someone.

"Hello?...Yeah. Ally, are you okay?"

Why is Ally calling Trish and not me? Did I miss a call from her. I look at my phone. It doesn't _say _I have any missed calls.

"Why, what happened?" Trish asks. I hope Ally's okay, "What? But Ally you said you..." Trish's jaw suddenly drops. She looks over at me, then returns her attention to the phone, "Wait a minute..." she says. She lowers her voice, and I can't quite make out what she's saying, though I hear my name, "*gasp* Ally! Are you KIDDING ME right now?!" she exclaims, "W-what do you want me to do? Should I get Au-" she was about to say my name, but I think she got cut off my Ally on the other line, "Huh?" she asks. There's a pause, "Why can't you get it?" she asks. Get what? "WHAT?!" I'm officially VERY worried, "Okay, I'm on my way." she says, hanging up. She turns to us, looking suspiciously okay, "Hehe. He-he. Well, I gotta take off now."

"Wait." I say, stepping in front of Trish, "Is Ally okay?"

"Ally's fine, what makes you think she isn't?" Trish asks.

"I heard you talking to her on the phone. You sounded worried."

"Pfft...whaaaat? That was not Ally I was talking to."

"Trish, I heard you say her name."

"I wasn't talking to Ally. I was talking to my...cousin! Named...Albert. Ally is his nickname." Trish says.

"Do you really expect me to believe that-"

"Bye!" Trish says, suddenly running off.

"Austin! We've gotta get back to the signing. Don't worry about Ally. You heard Trish! She's just going to she her cousin, Albert." Dez says.

I blink, then sit down as more fans are let in.

* * *

Ally's POV

_knock knock knock_

I open the door to reveal Trish with a brown paper bag in her hands, "_You_ have some explaining to do!" she is the first thing she says.

I grab the bag and look inside, "Why'd you get two?"

"In case the first one is just a glitch." Trish says. She looks down, "What the hell did you do to your foot?"

"I'll explain later. Just stay here, I'll be right back." I say, hopping into the bathroom with the bag.

* * *

I hop out of the bathroom and find Trish, in the same spot she was in before. My phone rings. I look to see who it is. Austin. As much as I hate to worry him more, I press ignore, then turn off my phone to avoid getting calls from him.

"So what do you-" But Trish gets cut off by _her _phone ringing. She looks at me for permission.

"*sigh* Go ahead."

She nods, "Hey...Yeah, I know...Look I'm sorry, but...*sigh* Yeah...Uh, that's not a good idea...No...Austin, she's fine...No, you can't, you've still got a signing to do...Oh...Uh huh...yeah...still no...*sigh* whatever." she says, hanging up.

"What'd he say?"I ask.

"He knew I was with you, and asked if he could talk to you after you didn't answer. I told him that that wasn't a good idea."

I nod.

"Okay, first of all, sit. You shouldn't be standing with that foot." Trish says.

I nod and sit on the couch. Trish follows, "Second of all, what _did _you do to your foot?"

"I hurt it on a piece of broken glass and had to stitch it up."

"You do realize that Austin is going to fa-lip when he sees that and you didn't call him."

"Yes, yes I do." I say.

"Third of all, I thought you and Austin agreed to wait until after you guys got married to have sex."

"We did but...when I got home from Scotland...that night I told him that I didn't want to wait any more...and it's...kind of _been_ happening until I started getting sick that is. And because we thought I was infertile, we didn't bother to use a condom or birth control. The thought just never occurred to us." I say.

"That's the other thing. I thought the doctors told you you couldn't have babies after Peyton stabbed you." Trish says.

"Sometimes, doctors are wrong."

"Oh, that's comforting." Trish says, sarcastically.

"Sometimes, a woman can be told she's infertile, but end up getting pregnant anyways." I say.

Trish nods. She looks at her watch, "Okay, go check that first test, then take the second one. Tell me what the first one says."

I nod. I stand, then hop into the bathroom. I open the door, and see the white stick on the counter.

With a little.

Black.

Plus sign on it.

"Oh my God." I say.

Trish walks in, "You okay?" she asks.

"Welp...according to this," I say, turning around to show the test to Trish, "Austin and I are parents." I say. I drop the test in the trash can, "Oh my God, Austin. What's he gonna say about this?!"

"Hold your horses, hun. Take the second test, come back out, then we'll talk about that." Trish says, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

I hop out of the bathroom and sit on the couch.

"Okay, you need to put that foot up. I'll look at the next test for you, but you need to stay off of it." Trish says.

I nod.

"So, say you really _are _pregnant...What happens then?"

"*sigh* I don't know, Trish. I mean, Austin and I want kids, but we're 18! We haven't even graduated from highschool, or even done the SAT's!"

"Yeah, that's in two weeks."

"Not the point." I say, "And Austin and I have our music and...It's not a good time in our careers to raise a child!"

"Austin won't care about that." Trish says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ally, think about it. Austin has been willing to sacrifice and/or risk his career for you. Even when you were just friends. And that day on the beach, with Peyton, he saved your life. Even when you were just friends, Austin was always there for you, and he still is, so...what makes you think he isn't going to do so for his own child?"

I pause, not responding.

"I'll go look at the other test." Trish says, standing up and walking into the bathroom. A second later she comes out. She gives me a look that I can't read, "It's positive." she says.

Before I can respond, Trish's phone buzzes next to me. I pick it up, "Oh my God." I say.

"What?" Trish asks, taking her phone from me. She looks at the message and her eyes widen, "Uh oh." she says.

"Austin's home." I say.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**So, I may or may not have something to say about the next Austin and Ally episode, Real Life and Reel Life. If you would like to know what that something is, PM me.**


	27. Baby News and Booking Appointments

**Hey hey hey!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Call Moi Crazy: Do you have access to youtube? If so, type in "Austin and Ally Real Life and Reel Life kiss" and make sure you watch the 2 minute long video.**

**TayXO: Oh, you think so, do you? *smirks***

**EnvyNV: This made me laugh. If I were you though, I think I'd have the same reaction.**

**Mary(Guest): If you haven't already, there is a video you can watch on youtube that will WOW you! PM me if you want deets.**

**Musicsoftball(Guest): Thank you so much! It means so much to see my readers say things like that!**

**maddiegirl56: You wanna fangirl, huh? Do you have access to youtube? If so, PM me and I'll tell you what video you should search up that will make you FA-REAK!**

**Guest: I know how you feel. It took all of my will power to contain myself, but somehow I mangaged.**

**Realme818(Guest): Oh, I know. I saw it yesterday morning. I practically woke up to it!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

Trish throws the test in the trash can, "You gonna be okay?" she asks.

"Yes, I guess." Ally says.

"You will be." Trish says.

"Trish, have you MET Austin?! He changes his mind A LOT and he changes his mood A LOT. He's either going to be bouncing off the walls with joy of there's going to be steam coming out of his ears in anger!"

Trish nods, "Okay. Good luck. I should probably go." she says. She turns and walks out the door just as Austin is getting out of his car.

"Trish! What's going-"

"LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA LA LA!" Trish shouts, covering her ears with her hands. _Sorry _she mouths, running to her car frantically, almost looking scared.

Austin shakes off his confusion with Trish and returns it to Ally, who was waiting for him in their apartment. Austin walks in, but doesn't see Ally, "Allyson!" he calls.

Ally appears, trying to hide her foot at the best of her ability, "Hi, honey." she says.

Austin sets his things down and walks up to her, "What the hell happened?" he asks.

_Oh great, now he's mad. _Ally thinks to herself. Austin wraps his arms around her, then kisses her, though Ally doesn't kiss back. They come apart. Austin looks down, "What the hell happened to your foot?!"

"_That _is the _least _of my worries." Ally says, hopping back to the couch.

"How can it be the least of your worries if you can't even walk on it?!" Austin asks. He pauses, "Wait," he says, walking over to sit next to her on the couch, "Something else happened today, didn't it. You didn't call Trish because of your foot."

"What makes you say that?" Ally asks.

"Because when I came home, you called me honey. You've never called me that before."

"Psshhh, whhaaaaaat? I've called you honey before, honey."

"No, you haven't. And when I kissed you, you just...stiffened up." he says, "Allyson, what the hell happened today?"

Ally pauses, "Okay...But you've got to promise to not say anything, and just hear me out."

Austin nods, "Okay." he says.

Ally nods, "Okay, so...what would you say, if...if I told you that...I think I might be pregnant..."

Austin blinks, "What?" he asks.

"Okay well...I woke up this morning, and turned on the news. I had a glass of water with me, and when the news anchor said that today was Saturday, January 8th, I dropped the glass because I was in shock. I was in shock because...I'm late. Really, _really _late, and I just didn't realize it. I stepped on a pretty good sized piece of broken glass and had to take it out...and I...may or may not had to stitch up the cut. And you said that we would never need that first aid kit in the bathroom. Not the point. So, that's how that happened. So, I called Trish, and asked her to get me a pregnancy test-that's why she had to leave-and she came here with two, in case one of them was just a fluke. So I took them both and...they're both positive." Ally says.

"I...I thought the doctors said you couldn't have babies." Austin says, looking like he was in shock.

_Well, at least he doesn't look mad. _Ally thought to herself, "They did...but sometimes these things happen. A woman is told she's infertile, but she ends up having a baby anyways." Ally says, "So...that brings me back to my first question...What would you say if I told you that I think I might be pregnant?"

Austin pauses. Ally had her hair in a bun, and a strand falls in her face as she looks down at her hands. Austin moves the strand behind her ear, making her look up, tears in her eyes. Austin wipes a tear away with his thumb, cupping her face in his hand. He gives her a small smile, then leans in and kisses her, catching her completely off guard. She kisses him back though, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They come apart, and Ally blinks, "Well, that was quite a response." she says, "But what did it mean?"

Austin smiles, "It means, I love you, and you should have called me about this earlier."

Ally smiles, "Does, this mean you're happy?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

Ally exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Of course I am." she says, hugging him, "And I love you too." she says.

Austin smiles and kisses her forehead when they come apart, "So, not to kill the mood or anything, but you should probably book yourself a doctor appointment. You know, just to be sure."

Ally nods, "I will." she says, "We'll talk about this later. Um, how was the signing?"

"It was great! There was the occasional crazed girl that tried to kiss me or cut of my hair or hand or something that security had to take away. Same old same old." he says.

They laugh. Austin stands to go grab a soda from the kitchen, "Oh, be careful. There may still be a few pieces of glass that I missed." Ally advises.

"You were in THAT much shock that you thought you were pregnant that you broke a glass?"

"Do you WANT to see the nasty cut on my foot?"

"No thank you." he says, sitting back down, "Look, I'm sorry for flipping out earlier. I was just worried about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just didn't know what to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Austin, sweetie, have you MET you? You change your mind and mood CONSTANTLY." Ally says.

Austin laughs, "Okay, you have a point there." he says.

"I didn't know if you'd be upset about the baby and the foot, or happy about the baby and upset about the foot, either way I knew you were gonna be mad about the foot."

"I _am _still kinda mad about that." he says, "But you make up for it by just being you."

"Aw..." Ally says, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my God." Austin suddenly says.

"What?"

"Our parents are gonna flip." Austin says.

Ally pauses, "Well...we don't have to tell them _right _away, do we?"

"Nope." Austin says without hesitation.

* * *

"I officially have an appointment booked next Saturday." Ally says, flopping on the bed next to Austin.

"So, have you been feeling any better today?"

"Yeah. I haven't thrown up since you got home, so I think that's a good sign. I think it's just _morning _sickness." Ally says.

"Well, maybe you'll actually get a good night's sleep tonight now that we know what's been wrong with you all this time." Austin says, wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her stomach.

"I can always sleep good when you're next to me." Ally says.

"Tell that to the bruise on my leg from you kicking me." Austin says.

Ally winces, "Sorry..." she says. She pauses, "I'm...I'm kind of scared for this doctor's appointment. I mean...what if the tests were wrong? What if I'm not really pregnant?"

"Don't talk like that. You don't need to stress yourself out even _more_." Austin says.

Ally nods,"So, I guess now is as good a time as any to ask. Does this mean we're keeping the baby?"

"Ally, of course it does. Why wouldn't you think that?"

"I don't know. We're 18. We still have high school to finish, we have our music careers, and the publicity, oh God. There are going to be some pretty angry parents of some of our younger fans thinking that we're sending out a bad message."

"Well, think of it this way. It's not going to look nearly as bad if we keep the baby and raise it and be a family, than it would if we gave up the baby and moved on with our lives like nothing ever happened. That would look a lot worse."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." Ally says.

"Let's try and get some sleep." Austin says, kissing the top of her head. He stands then turns off the light on the wall, then curls up next to his fiance and wraps his arms around her.

* * *

The Next Morning, Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning, and all of the events from yesterday flood my head. I smile to myself. I really want this to last. Me and Austin. Just us being us. Today, the craziness starts. Well, maybe not today, but soon. I don't think Austin and I are going to tell anyone our "news" until we know for sure if I'm pregnant or not. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to go without telling anyone, especially Trish, since she was here yesterday. Maybe if I avoid the topic long enough, she'll get the message.

I feel a kiss on the top of my head, "Morning beautiful." Austin whispers into my ear.

"Morning." I repeat.

"How're you feeling?" Austin asks.

"Pretty good, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. In fact, I might actually go to work today."

"_That _much better, huh?"

"Yeah, but if I really am pregnant, it's not going to last long."

"Ally, _two _tests said you were pregnant, I don't think you have to worry about _not _being." Austin assures me.

I smile to myself, "You're right." I say, "I haven't been this happy in a really long time." I admit.

"Well, I'm glad to see you this happy now." Austin says, kissing my forehead.

I smile, "Well, we should probably start getting ready if I wanna get to work on time." I say, standing up.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally seems like she's a lot better today, though she keeps saying it's not going to last, and as much as I hate to admit it, she's probably right.

Trish walks into Sonic Boom wearing a black shirt, and red and black striped skinny jeans. She's got her hair in a pony tail, and really dark makeup on, "Guess who got a job at Hot Topic!" she says.

"That was actually my first guess." Ally admits.

"So, about yesterday," Trish starts. I wave my hand near my neck to signal her to stop talking. She sees this, "Oh, um, never mind." She says, giving me a weird look."

Ally looks back at me, then rolls her eyes, "It's just a touchy subject is all." she says.

Trish nods, acting as if she understood, but she still looked confused.

Ally resumes working and Dez walks in, "Hey guys!" he says, completely oblivious to what is one mine, Ally and Trish's minds.

"So, Ally, you look like you're feeling a lot better today. Do you know what was wrong with you? Was it just the flu or something?" Dez asks.

Trish looks over at us, anticipating our answer.

"I have a doctor's appointment next Saturday." Ally says.

"But until then, we won't know for sure." I say, eyeing Trish.

She suddenly gets it, "Ohh...Oh! Um...well, hopefully you'll get some good news." she says.

Ally nods, "Thanks, Trish." she says.

Trish nods, pursing her lips. Dez just stands there and smiles like a goof, completely oblivious.

**Haha! I know it was kind of a filler chapter, but hey, it still was pretty good in my opinion. I HIT 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! If we could hit 400 before the story ends, that would be FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! SO PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	28. Bruises and Baby Worries

**Hey hey hey!**

**Call Moi Crazy: I watched the entire thing on youtube. It was EXCELLENT!**

**AusslyLover3000: Ohh...not quite! We're getting there though!**

**Realme818: Here ya go!**

**AusllyBade4Ever: I FLIPPED OUT TOO! I was like screaming in my room and then my stepmom comes in and is all like "What's going on?" and I'm all like "I found an unblocked kiss!" and it was just too funny.**

**writermeAL: Nope! Ally's staying right here where she belongs! **

**I SAW REAL LIFE AND REEL LIFE ON YOUTUBE LAST NIGHT AND OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT WAS LIKE...IT WAS...THAT...I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM IT! It was one of the Auslliest episodes EVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I get WAY to excited about this show, but don't we all?**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Today is Wednesday. Ally and I still don't talk about her pregnancy in public, and we won't until we know everything for sure until her appointment on Saturday. I'd say we've done a pretty good job of hiding it. There's been nothing on 'entertainMEtonight' about it, and there's been no magazine articles about it either. Right now we're at school, and for the most part, everything is normal.

Ally has been feeling a _bit _better these past couple of days, so that's a good sign. She hasn't violently puked since she found out she's pregnant, so that's good. She looks...nervous though. I think it's because of that phone call she got this morning. I don't know what it was, but she got a phone call about something, and she's been staring at her phone all day. I've asked her about it, but she said it was nothing, though I know Ally well enough to be able to tell when she's lying.

I walk over to Ally at her locker, "Hey you. Have fun?"

"No. I really hope this doctor appointment goes well so I can have an excuse to get out of PE." she says.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? That's not the _only _reason why I want it to go well." she says. She gathers her things for her next class-which we just so happen to have together-and she checks her phone again.

"Okay, are you like expecting a call from someone, or are you just being more protective of your phone than usual?" I ask.

Ally snaps out of her thoughts, "What?" she asks, "Oh...i-it's...i-it's nothing, really." she says, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Are you sure? You've seemed pretty jumpy since you got that phone call this morning." I say.

"Austin, I'm fine, really." Ally says.

_Except you told me yourself that 'I'm fine' is the world's most common lie. _I think to myself. Ally shuts her locker, then I take her hand and we walk to class.

* * *

After school, I had rehearsals for the Super Bowl again. Ally couldn't come to this one, because she had to work at Sonic Boom. Rehearsals weren't so good...again. Trish and Dez were about ready to bite each other's heads off...again. Though, everything still went well. I'm singing three songs at the Super Bowl. Rock and Roll, Livin' in The Moment, and Timeless. We had the fans vote online which songs they wanted me to sing. It was pretty fun actually.

I'm really tired. I can't wait to pick Ally up from Sonic Boom and go home. I'm walking to my car, and my phone buzzes. I get my phone out of my pocket, expecting Ally to be calling me, but it isn't. It's Kaitlin, one of the other employees at Sonic Boom that works with Ally.

_Austin/_**Kaitlin**

_Hello?_

**Austin! You need to get down here! Now!**

_Why? What's going on?_

**Lester Dawson was released from prison today. He was here and there was police and...I don't know what happened I just got here.**

_Lester's there?!_

**He was. The police took him away. The police told me that they're going to take him to that Sanitarium a couple cities over.**

_Sanitarium? You mean like, an insane asylum?_

**Yeah. Apparently, he's considered 'a danger to himself and others'.**

_They're just now figuring this out?_

**That's not the point, Austin! Ally's hurt, and you need to get your ass down here!**

_What?! What happened?! What did he do to her?!_

**I don't know. Just get here. Quick.**

The line goes dead, "No wait, Kaitlin I-" but I cut myself off, giving up. I put my phone back in my pocket then get in my car. I hit the gas and go to Sonic Boom, praying to God that I don't get pulled over.

* * *

No wonder I didn't get pulled over for speeding. Every police man in Miami is here! Lots of people are gathered around Mall of Miami and the police are keeping them back with caution tape. I run over there and try to get through.

"Woah young man, you can't get through." a police officer tells me.

"I have to!" I object.

"Do you have a relation to anyone in there?"

"Yes! My fiance who is pregnant with my child is in there." I say. Not giving the officer a chance to respond, I duck under the caution tape and run passed a bunch of police officers until I reach Sonic Boom.

"Ally!" I call.

Ally rushes out of the practice room, "Austin!" she exclaims. She runs down the stairs and over to me. I instantly wrap her in my arms, and she stiffens. I then realize that she might be sore depending on what Lester did to her. I release her.

"Oh, God, sorry." I say.

"No, it's okay, it's fine." Ally says.

"What the hell happened?!" I ask.

"He got out of prison, Austin. That's what that phone call was about this morning."

"Ally, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to worry."

"Are you kidding? Do you not see what Lester did here? I think I have every right to be worried!" I say.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. It's...It's just been a rough week." she says. I sigh, then wrap her in my arms and she instantly starts sobbing. I rub circles on her back and try and get her to calm down.

"SShhh...Hey, it's okay. It's okay..."

"No, it's not, Austin." Ally says, pushing away from me,"What if he hurt the baby, Austin?" Ally asks, "What if we lost the baby because of him?"

I wrap her in my arms and hold on to her tight, "No, don't talk like that. Don't talk like that." I whisper to her.

"I have wanted this. For so. Long. What if he's ruined it? What if Peyton ruined it? What if I was never pregnant to begin with?!"

"Ally, _two _pregnancy tests said that you were pregnant, okay? Two. Lester may have hurt you again, but that baby is okay. You're pregnant with our child, and in just nine months, we're going to be parents. I have faith that everything is going to be okay, but you need to have faith in that too." I say.

Ally nods. She walks over to the piano and sits down. I sit next to her, and she just looks down at her hands.

"What's on your mind?" I ask.

Ally responds by laying her hands on the piano and starting to play. I recognize that melody. She listened to it whenever her dad said or did something to her, and when her mom left for Scotland she played it.

_**So I'll dance with...**_

**_Cinderella_**

**_While she is here in my arms_**

**_'Cause I know_**

**_Something the prince never knew_**

**_Oh I'll dance with..._**

**_Cinderella_**

**_I don't wanna miss_**

**_Even one song_**

**_'Cause all too soon_**

**_The clock will strike_**

**_Midnight..._**

**_And she'll be gone..._**

She stops playing, then looks down at her hands again.

"Wow." Is all I say.

"Thanks." Ally says.

"Do you have to answer any more police questions?"

Ally shakes her head no.

"Do you just wanna go home?"

"It's almost midnight." She says.

I look at my watch, "It's nine thirty." I say.

"It's a metaphor from the song. It was written by a father to his daughter, saying that pretty soon, the clock will strike midnight, meaning that his little girl will be all grown up, and she won't need him anymore. It used to be mine and my dad's song. He used to never want midnight to strike for me. He used to never want me to grow up...That's changed. Now, I'm 18, we live together, I'm engaged to you, and now I'm pregnant with your child. So it's safe to say that it's almost..."

"Midnight." I finish.

"Yeah." She says, "And if we're not there yet, we're pretty damn close." She says.

I nod.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm scared." she says.

"Alls, I know you are, but you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Yeah, well why shouldn't I?" Ally asks, standing up, "The reason why I keep saying I'm scared is because I am!"

"What are you afraid of?" I ask, standing up as well.

"Everything!" Ally blurts out. The room goes silent for a few moments before Ally starts talking again, "I'm scared of my dad coming back. I'm scared for my life. I'm scared _your_ life. I'm scared for the _baby's _life. I'm scared to give birth. I'm scared that one day my Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder will one day take me over. I'm scared that the baby is going to be born with my disorder as well, that is if my dad hasn't already killed it! I'm scared to fall asleep at night because of the things that I see in my nightmares, and the voices that I hear inside my head. I'm scared of my dad wanting to walk me down the isle at our wedding. I'm scared of being known as the girl who's dad is in a freaking mental hospital because he's dangerous! I'm scared of being a mother. I'm scared of messing up _as _a mother. I'm scared of making mistakes. I'm scared of not being good enough because deep down inside I know I never will be. I'm scared for the day that you come to your senses and realize that you are too good for me and leave!" she says, out of breath by the time she finishes.

I just stood there, not knowing how to respond. A lot of these things, I didn't know Ally was worried about.

"I'm scared." Ally finishes.

I snap out of my thoughts when I look up to see Ally pulling her hair and taking short, jagged breaths.

"Hey...Ally. Ally, look at me." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders, "Look at me."

Ally looks up and makes eye-contact with me.

"Did you take your anxiety medication today?" I ask.

Ally nods, taking a shaky breath.

"Okay, then just breath." I say, "Ally, breath. Calm yourself down." I say, bringing her to me and rubbing circles on her back. She takes a long, skaky breath, then exhales, and repeats this, "There...Feel better?"

Ally nods.

I nod in return, "Okay." I say. I sit us back down on the piano bench, "Now that we got that over with, what nightmares?" I ask.

"I don't have them often, but when I do, they're...brutal. It's like I'm seeing visions of hell. My own, personal, demented version of hell." she says.

"What happens?"

"It's different every time. Either someone dies, or leaves me, and then my teeth fall out."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"If your teeth fall out in a dream, it means you're afraid of losing something." Ally says, "Anyways, no matter what happens, the dreams always have the same ending."

"Which is?" I ask.

There's a long pause before Ally says, "I end up alone." almost at whisper level. There's another pause, "And that's my biggest fear. Even...Even when I had my stage-fright. Being alone was...always my biggest fear. No, not even _being _alone. It was _feeling _alone...It was...It was an awful time for me back then, Austin...I was alone...constantly...I never...wanna have that feeling again, because it's...horrible." she says.

I wrap her in my arms until I don't think we can get any closer.

"I won't let that happen." I whisper to her, "Why don't we get home? We have school tomorrow, and it's getting late."

Ally nods. She stands, flinching as she does so.

"Are you okay?"

Ally nods, "Sore." she says.

I let out a tired sigh. I'm tired of all of this shit happening to Ally.

* * *

The Next Day, Ally's POV

I wake up. I haven't even _moved _and already everything hurts.

"Oh Dear God." I whisper to myself. I sit up, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. I then notice that I'm alone.

Austin walks in with two cups of coffee in his hands, and his cellphone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. He looks over at me and his eyes widen._ Lay down_ he mouths to me. I don't lay back all the way, I just prop myself up on my elbows. Austin sets the coffee mugs down, then hangs up his phone.

"Who the hell was calling you at this hour?" I ask.

"The school."

"What about it?"

"There's a gas leak. No school today." he says.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Thank God." I say, sitting up. Austin hands me a coffee mug. I take a sip, loving the warm feeling it gives me.

"Are you hurting?" Austin asks me.

I look down at my bruised self, "Does it look like I _don't _hurt?" I ask, gesturing to my blue and black skin, "Do I even wanna _know _what my face looks like?" I ask.

Austin opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Don't answer that." I say.

Austin nods, "Maybe we should have taken you to the hospital last night. I'm surprised the police didn't already take care of that."

"Well, it all happened so fast, I don't remember most of it, so I didn't think it was that bad. And it still isn't." I say, setting the coffee mug down on the nightstand and resisting the urge to wince.

"Ally, you can barley move." Austin says.

"So? Austin, I've had it way worse than this in the past. This isn't even the half of it." I say, not looking up at him.

Austin pauses, "I'm sorry." he says.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I say.

"No, I'm sorry that this happened to you. No one deserves to go through something like that." he says.

I look up, "Thanks." I say.

Austin nods, "Should I get you some ice?"

"Please." I say.

Austin nods. He kisses the top of my head, then stands and walks out of the bedroom. I grab my phone. I have lots of calls and texts from Trish and Dez and my mom about last night. I'll respond to them later, but at the moment I can't even _pick up _my phone without it hurting.

Austin comes back up, "Okay, we've got three ice packs and two bags of frozen peas." he says.

"That's all?" I ask.

"Sorry babe. I brought all of them up though." he says, setting them all on the bed.

I nod. I take the covers off of me, revealing my legs. I wore shorts to bed, and my legs look...

I let out a breath, trying not to get pissed, then put a couple of the ice packs and one of the bags of peas on my legs. I put the other ice pack on my arm and put the bag of peas on my head, "I don't care how ridiculous I look, this feels like heaven."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? Just to make _sure_ everything's okay?"

"Austin, I've told you. I've had _worse_ than this, believe it or not, and never went to the hospital. I'm just fine...physically." I say.

"And how are you feeling _mentally_?" Austin asks.

"Not so well." I admit, "You know, I treated him so well, my dad. I was so kind to him. I never fought back that often when he beat me. I always did chores, and gave him medicine whenever he came home drunk, and I helped him with his hangovers, and I made him dinner and...he never did anything that showed me he cared, at least, not when we were alone, but he always did in public. I swear, that man could have won an oscar for the shows he performed." I say, "Sometimes, with us, it was just like...If I cut off my hand and gave it to you, would you hold it then?"

"Why do you quote goth metal bands when you're upset?" Austin asks.

"Why shouldn't I? Their music is dark and depressing, and that's how I feel right now."

"Ally, sweetheart, I understand that you're hurting on the inside and out, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to quote creepy song lyrics written by grown men that wear eyeliner."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"So, is there anything else I can do for you?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. I need some pain meds, and I need to take my anxiety medication because I haven't yet, and after that, I need you to keep making me laugh, because you're really good at that."

"Absolutely." Austin says, leaning in and pecking my lips, "Be right back." he says.

I smile. Austin stands and leaves the room. My smile grows, because I know I'll make it through today.

**In case you were confused, "If I cut off my hand and gave it to you" is a Motionless in White quote, and they're a pretty heavy metal band, and decently scary depending on who you ask.**

**OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT? So, Laura Marano tweeted that she was super excited for tomorrow's episode, so I tweeted her, " lauramarano, I watched it early on youtube. #WHOLYCRAP." and she TWEETED ME BACK saying, "Haha, well you're obviously going to watch it again on TV tomorrow...OBVIOUSLY." and I just started like flipping out because FREAKING LAURA MARANO TWEETED ME!**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahJade41**

**Who's watching Real Life and Reel Life tomorrow? I am!**

**REVIEW!**


	29. It's Happening and It's Not A Joke To Me

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I've just been really busy. I started working on the commercial on Sunday, and I got casted as Gabriella in the theater production of High School Musical! AH!**

**FRESH STARTS AND FAREWELLS IS ON ON SUNDAY OH MY FREAKING GOD! You should know, I will NOT be watching that episode on youtube. I want to watch it for the first time on TV. IF YOU WATCHED IT ON YOUTUBE DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS! Even though I already know what happens. I've known the plot for this episode since March. THAT'S how long I've been waiting for this.**

**Guest: That was about my reaction too, haha!**

**writermeAL: Yeah, I based that chapter off of how I would react to that kind of situation. And Ally's worried for the baby, maternal instinct kind of thing.**

**AusslyLover3000: Hmm...I've gotten guns and knives, but never a sword! Nice!**

**ausllylover2345: Haha. Yeah, my email gets like that too sometimes. Don't worry! Things will get better in the story ya'll just gotta be patient.**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Yeah, she did! It was like, the best feeling ever! And yes, Austin makes one sexy vampire, but I wish they would have made him a werewolf so he could take his shirt off. Haha!**

**I HAVE 344 REVIEWS! You guys are so great! Thank you so much.**

**I'm having Starbucks! Yum! Pumpkin Spice Late. Who be with me?**

**So, I think you guys will like this chapter. I know I love it. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

So, today is the day of my doctor's appointment, and it seems as though time has slowed itself down just for me. Yay. Note my sarcasm. I looked at the time a little while ago, and it was 10:04. I wonder what time it is now.

"Austin, what time is it?" I ask.

Austin looks at his watch, "10:05." he says.

"Ugh!" I say, laying back on the couch.

"You're not anxious for this doctor's appointment today are ya?" Austin asks, sarcastically.

"Very much so." I deadpan.

"You shouldn't be stressing so much. It's not good for the baby."

"There may not even _be _a baby! For all I know, my dad could have hurt it, or I may not have even been pregnant at all or-"

"Ally. Take a chill pill." Austin says.

"I can't!" I exclaim.

"Alright." Austin says. He pats his lap, "Bring 'em up."

I sigh, then lift up my feet and put them on his lap, "Be careful, I just painted them." I say.

Austin starts rubbing my feet, "Relax..." he says.

I'm reluctant, but I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Better?"

"A bit, I suppose. How are you so good at this?" I ask.

"I dunno. I'm good at lots of stuff. I can sing, I can dance, *smirks* I've been told I'm good in bed, I guess giving good foot rubs just adds to the list." he says.

I roll my eyes and smile, "Well thanks." I say.

"You just need to stay calm and relaxed. You've seemed pretty on edge lately." Austin says.

_There's a reason for that, _I think to myself, "I'm just nervous is all." I say.

"I know you are. I am too. But you don't need to worry." Austin says. I still feel worried and upset, and Austin notices this. He sighs, "Okay, listen." he says, "Let's just say that, _hypothetically,_ the doctors tell you that you aren't pregnant when you go there today. Who's to say you can't _get _pregnant? We can try again...Then again, this time wasn't actually _trying ,_but you get what I'm trying to say."

I laugh, "You'd really do that for me?" I ask.

"No." Austin says, "I'd do it for us. I want this just as much as you do."

I smile, "I love that I get to see this side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I love that I, not only get to see the fun-loving, childish side of Austin Moon that everyone else does, but that I also get to see the sensitive, protective side of you too...The side of you that not very many people get to see..."

Austin gives a small smile, "Well, I don't _let _very many people see that side. They're not as...understanding as you are."

I smile, "Well, it's not like you're the only one. I've shown you quite a few sides of me that no one else has seen...Literally." I say, pointing to the tattoo on my side.

Austin laughs, "Yeah." he says, "You're aware that if you're pregnant, the stretch marks are gonna destroy that thing, yes?"

I sigh, "Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

I walk into the Planned Parenthood Clinic. Ha! "Planned." I bet that less than half of the women in this place actually planned on getting pregnant. The walls are a soft, baby blue color, and the floors are white tile. I walk up to the white front desk to the secretary. She appeared to be in her mid-to-late thirties. Her hair was in a bun, she wore glasses as she typed into her computer. She wore a pink and brown floral dress with a white cardigan over it. Funny. Three years ago, before I met Austin, this is what I was afraid I would turn into when I got older. Not now. When I'm thirty five-if things go well today-I'll have a seventeen year old...Holy shit...

"Excuse me?" I say to the secretary.

She turns to face me. The name tag on her cardigan says 'Carrie', "How can I help you, sweetheart?" she asks.

"My name is Ally Dawson, I have an appointment." I say.

Carrie scrolls through the computer, "You said Dawson?"

"Yes." I say.

"Okay...Dawson. Okay, just fill this out and bring it back here when you're done, and the doctors will be with you shortly after."

I nod, then walk over to the seating area, full of other pregnant women. Women, not teenagers like me. I suddenly feel a bit intimidated and self-conscious. As I fill out the paper work, I take in my surroundings. It smells like lemon pledge, and I smile to myself because if reminds me of Sonic Boom. I clean the instruments when I'm nervous, if you didn't already know that, and I've been really nervous lately. So now, when you walk into Sonic Boom, the lemon pledge scent is the first thing that catches your attention. There's a small play area for small kids who have come here with their mothers, there's a fish tank next to me, and Monster's Inc. is playing on a TV on the wall with the volume on low. Most of the women here are showing, though there are a couple other women who have come here who aren't showing at all, and, like me, look like they have no idea what they're doing.

I look up and see a little girl, maybe seven years old, looking at me. As soon as she sees me looking at her, she looks away. Her mother is showing, but not much. She looks to be about 4 and a half months along. I look back down and continue filling out the paper work.

"Excuse me?" I hear.

I look up and see the girl's mother looking at me, "Are you Ally Dawson?"

I smile, "Yes, I am."

The little girl's eyes widen. I smile and wave to her.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asks.

"Sam," her mother starts.

"Oh, it's no trouble, really." I say. I grab my purse, "This is your lucky day. You're gonna get an autograph written on one of the pages of my song book." I tell the girl.

Her jaw drops, "Seriously?" she asks.

I let out a small laugh. I take my song book out of my purse and a pen too, "Your name is Sam?" I ask.

"Yep! I'm here with my mom 'cause I'm gonna be a big sister after my mom has her baby." she says. I smile and start writing something down. The girl pauses, "Is that what you're here for?"

I pause, "What?" I ask her, looking up.

"Is that why you're here? Are you gonna have a baby too?"

"Sam," her mother scolds.

"It's okay." I assure her mother. I turn back to Sam, "I don't know yet. I think so, but the doctors have to tell me for sure." I say. I tear the autographed page out of my book and hand it to Sam, "There you go." I say.

"Thanks, Ally!" she says.

"Peterson." someone calls.

"Oh, that's us, honey." her mom says.

Sam nods, "Bye, Ally!" she says.

I wave to her. Her mom mouths _thank you _to me. I smile and nod. As soon as Sam and her mom are out of sight, I finish up the last bit of the paper work, mentally face-palming myself as I do so. I'm lucky if me being here isn't _already _on tweeter.

I let out a sigh, then stand up and bring the clipboard back to the front desk, "Thank you." Carrie says.

I nod and smile. I walk back over and sit down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin's POV

We're taking a short break.

Trish holds up my phone, "Hey Austin, you've got a text from Ally." Trish says.

My head snaps toward her, "Let me see it!" I exclaim, jumping off the stage and rushing over to her. I snatch my phone from her.

_Little girl at the clinic recognized me. I think we're busted Lol._

I let out a sigh, as that's not what I was expecting the text to say.

"Why are you so jumpy? Every time your phone rings you spring up higher than a bullfrog on espresso." Dez says.

"Yeah, Austin," Trish says, knowing what's up, "Why so jumpy?" she asks.

I glare at her, "Ally's doctor appointment is today." I say.

"She's _still _sick?" Dez asks, completely unaware of the situation.

"Yeah." I say.

"And, depending on how this appointment goes, she could be sick for a little while longer. Like, oh, I don't know...Three months, only in the morning." Trish says.

I glare at her, "Trish, can I have a word with you for a moment?" I ask.

"Sure. Take five everyone!" Trish calls to the band and dancers. The band nods and my dancers practically collapse. Trish and I walk out of the auditorium, and I close the door behind us.

I turn to face Trish once the door is shut, "I am getting _really _tired of your shit, Trish. Just because you were there when Ally took the pregnancy tests doesn't give you the right to joke about it!"

"Austin, have you _met _me? You getting Ally pregnant is a comedic gold mine!"

"It's not a joke to us." I say, in all seriousness and slight anger.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asks.

"Ally being pregnant may not have been planned but...since Ally was told that she was most likely infertile, she's been really depressed, and then with her dad...Have you ever...Have you ever had something taken away from you, but you didn't even know you had it until it was gone?"

"Yeah." Trish says.

"It's like that. When the doctors told Ally she couldn't have a baby, Ally and I _both _were crushed! We didn't even realize that we wanted to have a baby together until we found out we couldn't! Then, Ally finding out she might be pregnant after all, it was the best news I'd heard since Ally agreed to be my wife! Her and I both want this more than anything. It isn't like a normal teenage pregnancy where it's a joke, or a disgrace, or something we don't want. For all we know, this could be our only chance, and then Lester came and...Ally has been crying herself to sleep every night, worrying that if she really _were_ pregnant, she'd miscarriaged because of him, and in all honesty, I did too...The worrying part, not the crying part. Not the point." I say, "The point is, not only is this pregnancy-if there even _is _a pregnancy-important to Ally, it's important to _me_."

Trish pauses, "Really." she says. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Yes, really." I say.

"And what if she turns out that she wasn't pregnant after all?" Trish asks, still looking like she doesn't quite believe me.

I pause, "I don't know." I say, my voice cracking. At this, Trish's face softens. My throat aches, like when you're about to cry, "I don't wanna think about that."

"I had no idea this was so important to you..." Trish says.

"In all honesty...Neither did I..." I say.

"I'll stop joking about it." Trish says, after a long pause.

I nod, "Thank you." I say. I open the door, and we walk back into the auditorium.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Dawson." Someone calls.

I stand. This catches the attention of some of the other women around me. Some of their eyes widen. I'm not sure if that's because I'm only a teenager-and I'm short for my age, so that makes me look even _younger_- or if they recognize me as Ally Dawson, pop star and Austin Moon's songwriter/partner/fiance/possbile-mother-of-his-c hild.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then walk into the doctor's office.

* * *

Austin's POV

_Our love_

_Is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

I finish, out of breath. I turn to the band and dancers, "Great job you guys." I say. I turn to Trish, who is holding my phone for me, "Anything?"

Trish shakes her head, "Not yet."

I sigh, then take a sip out of my water bottle.

"Why are you so stressed, man? I'm sure Ally's fine." Dez says.

Trish and I look at each other, trying not to laugh. Trish purses her lips.

"Yeah..." I say, "Thanks, man."

* * *

Ally's POV

I'm sitting in this room in a hospital gown, waiting for the doctor to come back with my results. It's cold in here, and I rub my arms. There are lots of posters in here on how to take care of yourself when you're pregnant and how to take care of your baby after it's born.

The door opens and Dr. Drake comes back in with a folder in her hands, "Hi again." she says.

"Hi." I say.

There's a pause. Dr. Drake looks at me, and she doesn't even have to tell me what the results are. I can already tell by the look on her face, and I feel my face make a similar expression...

* * *

Austin's POV

We're trying to come up with new choreography because what we had originally isn't going to work.

"Okay, do you guys think you have it?" I ask my dancers.

They all nod, looking at each other.

"Okay, let's try it to the music." I say. I look behind me to the band, "5, 6, 7, 8." I say. The band starts playing and we start dancing. Trish and Dez smile and give me a thumbs up, nodding their heads to the beat. I smile, feeling accomplished.

The door in the back of the auditorium opens, and in walks Ally, slowly shutting the door behind her. I look over, and she has tears running down her face, "Stop the music." I say, "Stop the music!" I say louder. The band stops playing and my dancers stop dancing. Ally looks up at me, not moving from her spot in the back. I feel my face drain in color. Trish covers her mouth with her hand with an expression on her face that I can't read, and Dez looks confused, as does everyone else. Without giving anyone an explanation, I jump off the stage and run back to Ally. I take her hand and we walk out of the auditorium into the hallway.

I take Ally into my arms and she starts crying harder.

"Hey...Hey it's okay. We can...W-we can-"

"Austin," she says, cutting me off. She brakes the embrace and looks up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks...and a smile on her face, "I'm pregnant."

My face lights up, "What? You are?!"

Ally nods, "We're gonna have a baby, Austin." she says, "We're gonna be a family..." she says, as if the realization were just hitting her right then and there.

I smile, then take her in my arms again. I lift her up and spin her around, sending her laughter through the air. I set her down, and both of us are laughing, "I love you." I say.

Ally's smile grows, "I love you too." she says. I bring her to me and kiss her. Then we press our foreheads and just look at each other for a few seconds, "You should probably get back to your rehearsal. We can celebrate later." she says.

I sigh, then nod. I take Ally's hand and we walk back into the auditorium, acting like nothing happened. We walk down, and Trish and Dez turn to us.

"Hey," Ally says to them. She looks up at me, then looks back to them, "Do you guys wanna go to out to lunch tomorrow?" she asks. I then realize what she's doing.

"Sure." Dez says.

"Yeah, okay..." Trish says, suspiciously.

We nod. I give Ally a quick peck on her lips. We both wipe a couple more tears away without Trish and Dez seeing-yes, I will admit I had some tears in my eyes-then I head back up to the stage.

"So, what did I miss?" Ally asks, sitting down. Trish and Dez sit down next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Trish says.

Ally smiles. I look at her from the stage and she winks at me. God, that's sexy. I wink back, smiling. I then turn back around to the band and dancers.

"Let's take it from the top."

**Bam, bam, and BAM! So...That was really good. I was smiling the entire time writing this. Don't worry, we still have LOTS to go in this story!**

**Who's excited for Fresh Starts and Farewells? Who cried while watching the promo other than me? I'm not gonna watch it on youtube early. I already know what happens, but if you've seen it, don't tell me anything please!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Madness and More Secrets Revealed

** Hey hey hey! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been really busy.**

**WHO ELSE CRIED WATCHING FRESH STARTS AND FAREWELLS OH MY FREAKING GOD I CAN'T EVEN...WHAT WAS IN THE LETTER?! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE UNBLOCKED KISS THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN UNBLOCKED KISS IN THAT EPISODE AND THERE WASN'T AND NOW I AM VERY FRUSTRATED.**

**Okay. Now that I got that out of the way, review replies!**

**J Is Me 2517: Aww...thank you so much! I'm assuming that means you've read Dating and Difficulty, so you can see how much of an improvement this has been, haha.**

**Josetanner: Thank you! I'm excited too!**

**Realme818: Yeah...that was about my reaction too...**

**mikamimi-R5: I know right! And now we have to wait till October 27th! Why does everything happen to me?! Anyway, thank you so much for understanding my busy-ness and knowing that I can't always update, it means a lot when my readers actually understand.**

**writermeAL: Who WASN'T crying at the end of it?**

**AusslyLover3000: That part made me cry...as well as all of the other parts, haha!**

**IMPORTANT! I will be saying this at the ending author's note as well, but I need to ask you guys something. So, for those of you who read the original, should Team Austin still go to LA? Now, before you answer, think about this. Ally now has a record contract too, so if Austin gets moved out to California for Starr records, what about her? Also-whether you decide for them to go or not doesn't matter-but should I bring in the Alex, Damon, and Hunter characters? Those of you who read the original know what I'm talking about. ALSO! Should I have you guys vote for baby names like I did in the original, or should I just use the names that I used in the original?**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! So, as you know, a good friend of mine is a fanfiction author for Auslly. Her penname is ausllylove321 and I'd really love it if you guys would check out her new story, Stranded! I'm reading it too, and I already know the plot for it because she gave me spoilers, and I'd really love it if you guys would read it. I'll remind you of this at the ending author's note as well.**

**Anyway. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I stir a bit in Austin's arms before I open my eyes, blinking myself awake.

"Morning, beautiful." I hear Austin whisper huskily in my ear.

"Morning." I repeat. I crane my neck so that he can quickly kiss me.

"So, I guess today's the day that the big news comes out, huh?" Austin asks.

"Well, we'll tell Trish and Dez and our relatives, but I really don't feel like dealing with the media. I'm going to start showing in a few months, so the media can find out about it then. The media can kiss my ass." I say.

Austin laughs, "Screw the media." he agrees.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Austin looks at his phone, "Quarter to ten." he says.

"We're meeting Trish and Dez at 1:30. We should probably get up." I say.

Austin nods. He kisses my cheek one last time before sitting up. I sit up too, and stretch. I put my hair in a messy bun and put my glasses on. My phone buzzes on the nightstand.

"Who texted?" Austin asks.

I look at my phone, "My mom." I say, "She says, 'Video Chat. Now.' Uh oh. That can't be good." I say.

Austin sits back down on the bed with me as I get my laptop and open it. I type in a few things and a second later my mother's face appears on my computer screen.

"Mom!" I say, happily.

"You're pregnant?!" she exclaims.

I look over at Austin; both of our eyes are wide. I look back at my mom, "Well hello to you too." I say.

"Don't you give me that attitude Allyson Marie Dawson." My mom says.

"Hi, Penny." Austin says.

"Answer my question." My mom says, not even acknowledging Austin's presence.

I turn to Austin, "Babe, could you go make some coffee? This is gonna take a while." I say.

"Sure." Austin says. He kisses my cheek, nods to my mom, then stands and walks out of the room.

"Yes, Mom, I'm pregnant." I say.

"Ally! You're eighteen!"

"How did you even hear about this?"

"One of my co-worker's daughters heard about it on _Tweeter_!"

"Damn it." I say to myself.

"Language! I raised you better than that!"

"No you didn't! Dad raised me while you were off exploring the world and having the time of your life without me! You barely raised me at all!" I say.

"Allyson-"

"No. I need to say this." I say. Austin walks back into the room, and I look at him rather than my mother the entire time I speak, "Austin and I are really happy together. I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me. Yeah, we're young, yeah we're only eighteen, but you know what? That doesn't matter! When I got stabbed in December, the doctors told me that I was infertile, do you remember me telling you that? They told me that I would never be able to have a baby. And now, I've been told that I'm pregnant, and Austin and I both are incredibly happy!" I say. I pause, still looking at Austin, who is smiling proudly at me, "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him..." I say, smiling. My face goes serious again and I look back at my mother, "Things never worked out with dad. I would hope to have at least one of my parents be happy for the things that I'm happy for. For at least one of my parents to give me some respect in my life." I say.

My mom pauses, "Ally...I love you. You're my little girl, and you mean the world to me, but...You got engaged at eighteen, you're still in high school, you had sex before marriage, and now I hear that you're pregnant over the internet...I'm sorry. But I just can't respect that."

I blink, and swallow the lump growing in my throat, "I understand." I say.

"Ally, I-"

But I cut my mom off my shutting the laptop. Tears pricked my eyes. Austin set the coffee mugs down and sat next to me on the bed, "You okay?" he asks.

"My own mother..." I say.

Austin puts his arm around me, "Well...I hate to break it to you, but out of your parents, _and _**_my_ **parents, your mom probably took it the best out of all of them, and my parents don't even know yet."

"Oh, come on. How bad could it really be?" I ask.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Mike and Mimi ask in unison.

"Apparently _this _bad." I mutter to myself.

"Ally and I are gonna have a baby." Austin repeats. We came over to Mike and Mimi's after breakfast to tell them the baby news.

It's not going so well...

"You two have no idea how to raise a child!" Mike says.

"How hard could it be? You did it." Austin says.

"Austin..." I say.

"If you call years of neglect and abandonment 'raising'." Austin continues.

"We told you a LONG time ago she was bad news." Mimi says, completely ignoring Austin's last couple of comments.

" 'She' meaning me?" I ask, innocently.

"She gets it from her father. It's no wonder she turned out the way she did." Mike says.

"I mean, look at the bruises on her arms!" Mimi exclaims.

I blink, "I'm right here." I say.

"You guys-" Austin starts.

"Look, we're sorry for acting this way but it's just our opin-"

"No, _I'm _sorry," Austin says, standing up, "Sorry for being stupid enough to believe that for once in my life, you'd _actually _be supportive of something that I want."

"So, this pregnancy was planned?" Mike asks.

Austin looks down at me, then back up to his parents, "In all honesty, no. Until now, we had the impression that Ally was infertile." Austin says, "But that's_ why _this pregnancy is making Ally and me _especially _happy. I mean, even if we hadn't been told she was infertile we'd still be happy, but the fact that we were told we were never going to be able to have a baby together, only to find out that we actually are? That's a big deal for us...And you know what, we are going to make _damn _sure, that we are there for them more than you were for me, or Ally's parents were for her. I mean, you guys always thought music was a waste of time. Sure, you were there for The Helen Show tapings, but the day I got a record deal, I had to tell you over the phone, because _you _weren't there! Do you remember that?! You were on business, away from me when I got to tell you some of the best news of my life! When my album came out, did you come to Sonic Boom for the signing? No! You partied with your friends from business school, and were hung over the next day, so you couldn't come to my album release party either!" Austin exclaims, his voice cracking as he does so. My eyes widen as I see a few tears stream down his face, but he doesn't seem to care, "And what about when I performed Times Square on New Years Eve? You didn't come with us, because you were celebrating with your co-workers, and hell, I bet you didn't even watch me! I didn't even get a phone call from you congratulating me! Instead, the only phone call I got was from a crazy thirteen year old girl that Trish sold my phone number to! You weren't there for me when I started my tour even! I got a phone call, _maybe _a video chat, what? Twice a month? And when I came home, where the hell were you?! Oh yeah, I remember, BUSINESS!" Austin exclaims, "You were _never _there for me, and I am a Mother F***ing IDIOT for thinking that you would be now!" he says. There's a pause, "So yeah. Don't be supportive of me, _again._ Humiliate me in front of Ally, _again. _That is TOTALLY fine!" Austin says, sarcastically, "All while I was growing up, you two were always telling me about how when I grew up, I would be just like you. Run the mattress kingdom after going to business school, then go on business trips and parties with my co-workers all the time." Austin says. He walks up to Mike and Mimi, "But I want to get one. Thing. Straight." he says, now inches away from them, "I. Will _never_...Be. Like _you_. _M_y child, is going to be happy. _My_ child, is going to be loved. _M__y _child, is going to be free to do what ever they wanna do, be whoever they wanna be, and _I'll _be proud of them. _My _child _isn't _going to have abandonment issues! My child is _never _going to feel alone in the world. My child will _never _be without support and encouragement from Ally and I both!" Austin says. There's a pause, "But most of all...My child is going to grow up, _feeling _loved."

Austin's POV

The room goes silent. My parents have expressions on their faces that I can't read. I wipe a few tears away, then look back at Ally, who has tears in her eyes as well. I reach for her hand, "Come on." I say, "At least Trish and Dez should be happy for us." I say.

Ally nods, wiping her tears away. She stands, and neither one of us says anything to my parents as we walk out of the house.

As soon as we're outside, I turn to Ally, "*sigh* Baby, I'm sorry about-"

But Ally cuts me off by wrapping her arms around my neck. This catches me off guard, but I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I had no idea you felt that way." she says. She breaks the embrace and looks up at me, "Or that your parents treated you that way."

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't really feel like I had room to complain about _my _parents, when..." I trail off.

Ally rolls her eyes, then puts her hand in mine, "Well, thank you. This baby's life is going to be filled with more than enough love." she says, putting a hand on her stomach.

I smile, then lean down and softly peck her lips. When we come apart, I look down at her, "Your bruises look like they're clearing up." I say.

"You're not just saying that because of what your parents said, are you?" Ally asks.

"Yes and no." I say.

Ally laughs, "Come on. We're gonna be late." Ally says.

I nod. We walk over to the car, then head to the mall to tell Trish and Dez our news.

**Phew! That took me a while to write, but totally worth it!**

**IMPORTANT! So, for those of you who read the original, I have LOTS of questions for you. First, should Team Austin still go to LA after the Super Bowl? Now remember, as we learned in Fresh Starts and Farewells, Ally now has a record contract IN MIAMI as well, so Austin going to LA could affect that. Second of all, whether they go to LA or not doesn't matter when answering this, but should I also bring back the characters of Alex, Damon, and Hunter from the original? I think I might change some of the names though. And speaking of names, my last question is: Should I have you guys vote for baby names like I did last time, or should I just use the names that I ended up using in the original? Please tell me in your reviews!**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! I want you all to check out 'Stranded', the newest story from ausllylove321. I already know the plot because she gave me spoilers, and it's really good! The first chapter is up, and she'll be posting the second chapter soon. Look it up!**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahJade41**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**


	31. Bendy Straws and Baby Loading

**Hey everyone!**

**IMPORTANT! So, just so you guys know...my updating patterns may be a bit off for the next couple of weeks. You see, I have some scars on my body that I'm not proud of, and I told my parents last night about all of the secrets that I have been keeping from them. We're all trying to heal, and it may take a while. Don't worry, I'll still update when I can, I'm just not really sure when that will be.**

**Anyways. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Ryder Catherine: Oh, it's totally fine! That was kind of the point of writing this, so that it could kind of break out of the Disney comfort zone, haha. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**writermeAL: Yes, read ausllylove321's story. She told me you reviewed for her! I know the plot, and it is SO good. Thanks so much! I'm excited for this story.**

**AusslyLover3000: So, your brother deleted the last part, huh? Well, if you haven't already seen it, Ally DOES end up going with Ronnie Ramone instead of Austin. When they're saying goodbye, Austin gives Ally a letter, but we don't know what it says! We have to wait for the season 3 premier to find out what he put in that letter! Ugh!**

**cookiehamster: Haha. Yeah, even I can't even remember some of the things that I put in the orginal...**

**J Is Me 2517: Awww...thank you so much! I think I can agree with you that I've come a long way since Dating and Difficulty.**

**EnvyNV: Totally gotta love 'em.**

**ausllylover2345: Thanks! I had a fun time writing it!**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Who DIDN'T die watching the finale?!**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so for those of you who read the original. No matter what, Alex, Damon, and Hunter WILL return, however, I'm still trying to decide whether they should go to LA or not. So, here are the votes so far.**

**Send them to LA: 3**

**Don't send them to LA: 2**

**So, IF YOU READ THE ORIGINAL AND KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, keep voting on whether or not they should go to LA. Whether or not they go, Alex, Damon, and Hunter WILL return!**

**Okay, enough with the jabba jabba. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Austin and I are both still a little bit fed up about what happened this morning, but we're not going to let it get to us. We still have to tell Trish and Dez that I'm pregnant. This is really going to change things, and God only knows if they're going to change for the better or not.

"How're you feeling?" I ask Austin.

"I've been better, but I'm fine." Austin says. He parks the car in the Mall of Miami parking lot, and we get out.

"I wonder when I'm going to start showing." I wonder aloud.

"Probably not for a while, babe." Austin says.

"This is all so...weird. When we met, did you see ANY of this coming?"

"Hell no. But I'm glad they did." he says, reaching for my hand. We intertwine our fingers and walk into the mall.

"I still can't help but wonder what the media is going to think."

"I thought you said 'screw the media'."

"Yeah, well what do I know?" I ask.

Austin rolls his eyes and we walk into the restaurant. The hostess helps us find Trish and Dez, who are sitting across from each other, looking like they're about to strangle each other.

"Hey, guys." Austin says. He sits next to Dez and I sit next to Trish.

"It. Is about. Time." Trish says, through her teeth.

"Okay, let's try not to kill each other here." I say.

A waitress approaches us, "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" she asks.

"I'll just have water." I say.

"I'll have a coke." Austin says.

"Sprite." Trish says.

"Chocolate milk." Dez says, "Ooh! And can I have a bendy straw?!"

The waitress raises an eyebrow at Dez, considering he's 18.

"He's special." Trish whispers to her.

"Hey! That's exactly what my mom said about me!" Dez says, smiling.

The waitress nods, "Coming right up!" she says, smiling. She walks away.

"So, why did you guys wanna have lunch with us?" Dez asks.

"Why does there have to be a reason?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, can't a group of friends just go out to have lunch together, enjoying each other's company?" I ask.

Trish and Dez just look at us.

"Okay so here's the thing." I say.

Austin's POV

"Okay so here's the thing." Ally says.

"We have to tell you guys something, but before we do, we want you to know that this is a really big deal, and it's important." I say.

"What's going on?" Dez asks. Trish looks skeptical, as if she _thinks _she knows what's going on, but isn't quite sure.

I grab Ally's hands, "Well, you guys know how I've been really sick lately?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, that's why you had that doctor appointment yesterday, isn't it?" Dez asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Is everything okay? I mean, you guys were both in tears when you came back in." Trish says.

"Ally, is there something wrong with you?" Dez asks.

"No, no. It's nothing like that at all." Ally assures them.

"Yeah, those were...happy tears..." I say.

Trish smiles, as she already knows what we have to say.

"So, what's up?" Dez asks, completely unaware.

"Well, I'm-"

"Here's your drinks!" The waitress chimes, coming over to our table, "Okay, water for you, coke for you, sprite for you, and for you, chocolate milk, with a bendy straw." she says.

"Yes! Thanks, nice waitress." Dez says.

"You're welcome." the waitress says to Dez awkwardly before walking away.

"So, what were you saying?" Trish asks.

Dez is completely lost in playing with his bendy straw. He catches us looking at him and puts his hands in his lap, "Continue." he says.

Ally pauses, "Okay." she says, "The reason why I've been so sick lately is because...I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Trish says, hugging Ally, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ally says.

"Woah woah woah. Slow down a sec." Dez says. We all turn to him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Okay, so you're pregnant, as in like, having a baby pregnant?" he asks.

Ally closes her eyes and purses her lips, "Dez," she starts.

"There's only one kind of pregnant." I say.

"And just to clarify, yes, I'm having a baby." Ally says.

"That's awesome! Who's?" Dez asks.

"Oh my God." Trish says, face-palming herself. Dez looks confused as to why she did this.

"I-It's mine. It's mine, Dez." I say.

"Oh..." Dez says as if everything now made MUCH more sense.

"One step at a time." I tell Trish and Ally.

"That's really great! You guys are going to be amazing parents, but there's still one more thing I'm confused about." Dez says.

"Of course there is." Trish deadpans.

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you were trying to have a baby?" Dez asks.

Trish perks up, "Yeah, guys!" she says, deciding to get cocky, "Why didn't you tell us?" she asks, leaning on her elbows on the table. Ally and I both shoot daggers at her, then look back over at Dez, who is still awaiting an answer to his question.

"Well, um...If you don't remember, after Peyton stabbed me, the doctors told me that I couldn't have a baby. So, when this, um..._happened_, the pregnancy part..._wasn't _um..._planned_ per-se..." Ally says.

Dez looks confused, but his face suddenly turns into a sly grin, "Oh...I gotcha." he says. He elbows me in the ribs, "Oooh la la-"

"Dez." I start.

"What?" he asks.

"Remember when I told you about that little voice in your head that tells you _not _to do stuff? Now would be a good time to start listening to it." I say, patting him on the back.

"So, when are you due?" Trish asks.

"Late August, early September." Ally says.

"How did your parents take it?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, can we not talk about that?" Ally asks.

"I'll take that as a not so well." Trish says.

"Try awful." I say.

"That sucks." Dez says.

"Well, at least _we _support you guys." Trish says.

"Yeah, and all of your fans will too." Dez says.

"Speaking of which, when are you guys going to put this out there?" Trish asks.

"I don't know, we haven't really figured that out yet. We haven't decided whether or not we actually want to _put it out there_, or if we just want to wait until Ally starts showing and just let the media find out for themselves." I say. says.

"I knew you guys wouldn't take this seriously." Trish says, "We'll finish up our lunch here, then we'll go back to Sonic Boom and I'll help you figure out the CUTEST way to announce it to the world!"

"Tipical Trish." Ally says.

* * *

Ally's POV

I walk into the practice room where Trish, Dez, and Austin are waiting for me, "Okay, I'll admit. This IS pretty cute." I say. Trish had me put on this white fitted T-shirt with the words "Baby Loading" on it with a circle on my stomach that looks like a computer loading.

"You _look _pretty cute." Austin says, lightly kissing me.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"Okay guys, let's shoot this thing. Austin, stand behind her and put your hands on her shoulders, and both of your just smile for the camera." Dez says.

We do as told and Dez snaps the picture, "Okay, great! I'll email it to you guys, and you can put it on all of your social media websites." Dez says.

We get the emails on our phones a couple seconds later.

"Okay, I've got it on tweeter, flitter, myface, and facepage." I say.

"I did all of those, and the website." Austin says.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"We watch TMZ, entertainMEtonight, and 'E!'." Trish says.

"And every other show _like _those shows." Dez says.

"Check your phones, I bet you've already got TONS of responses." Trish says.

Austin and I look at our phones.

"Oh my God." I say.

"Lots, huh?" Dez asks.

"Lots? There's so many that my phone froze!" I say.

* * *

The next day, still Ally's POV

Austin parks the car in front of the school, and all eyes go to the car before we even get out.

"Oh dear God." I say.

"It'll be fine." Austin says.

We get out of the car, then walk hand-in-hand into the school. We get lots of stares, and people are looking back and fourth between us and their phones.

"I'm taking that they saw our posts." I say.

"Most likely." Austin says.

We walk in and head towards our lockers, getting a _congratulations _from a teacher or student here and there. I release Austin's hand and go to my locker. I open it, and start getting my things for class.

"Hey, Ally?" I hear a female voice say.

I close my locker and turn around, "Oh. Hey Kira." I say.

"So, um...'Baby loading' huh?" she asks, holding up her phone.

"Oh. Yeah..." I say.

"Well, congratulations, I'm really happy for you."

"Aww. Thanks, Kir." I say.

"Yeah, and um...my dad is too." she says.

My smile drops as I realize what she's saying.

"Look, I really hate to be the one to tell you this ,but just tell Austin that my dad would like to see him in his office after school if possible. I don't know what about though." Kira says, awkardly.

"Mmm hmm. 'Kay." I say, awkardly.

Kira nods, walking away. Austin walks over to me, "What were you and Kira talking about?" he asks.

"How happy she and Jimmy are for us." I say, turning to look at him.

He smiles, but then it falls, "Shit." he curses to himself.

"She also said that Jimmy would like to speak with you in his office after school today if possible. She didn't say what about." Her phone buzzes. She looks at it, "Oh. Looks like I have a meeting with Ronnie too..." I say.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Right now, we need to get to class." Austin says.

Dez runs over to us, "Hey guys! Look! The cafeteria is using bendy straws now!" he says, pulling a straw out and bending it. Austin and I nod, and walk away, leaving Dez to play with his straw.

**Ha! I really liked that chapter.**

**So. For those of you who read the original, the question still remains. Should Austin and Ally go to LA. Now remember, no matter what is chosen, Alex, Damon, and Hunter WILL return. REVIEW! And PM me if you ever want to talk. Also, if you didn't already, look at my disclaimer at the top, because I said something really important in there.**


	32. The Meetings and The Secret Songs

**Hey everyone.**

**Thank you all SO much for all of the support you guys have given me. The hard times are getting easier, and it just warms my heart to know that my fans are on my side. I love you guys so much and you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys understand what's going on in my life right now.**

**Okay, so, the question. **

**Should Team Austin go to LA? In all honesty I'm not sure if I should or not. So in the next few chapters, please keep telling me if they should go or not, and then I'll decide.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**EnvyNV:...Maybe...**

**writermeAL: Yeah, I was kind of bored but the bendy straw thing made me laugh. You'll find out what Jimmy and Ronnie think in this chappie!**

**mikamimi-R5: Your review made me laugh so hard! And it also gave me plenty of ideas, and yes, it is! It's a good story! And you're very welcome, haha!**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Haha, I like that. And thank you!**

**AusslyLover3000: Sorry I didn't get the chance to PM you! I will like, as soon as I finish this chapter and my school work! Or, if you PM me I WILL answer!**

**cookiehamster: Oh, don't worry, I could never forget about this story, I just am going to have some un-even updating patterns for a while is all.**

**Realme818(Guest): Ally's past is VERY LOOSELY based on mine as for alcoholism in the family, verbal abuse, and sexual assalt, but I was never physically abused, and the other things that I listed-mainly the third one-were never constant as they were for Ally. Sure, I occasionally had..."thoughts" but I never ACTUALLY attempted suicide.**

**Again, thank you all so much. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I walk into Ronnie's office. He's sitting at his desk, and looks up as soon as he sees me, "Ah, Ally Dawson! Come have a seat. Close the door behind you." he says, smiling. Well, at least he seems to be in a good mood, so at least I don't feel like I'm in trouble. I do as told by closing the door, and taking a seat in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Let me get right to the point," Ronnie starts, "I'd like to congratulate you."

My heart drops to my stomach, but in a good way, "Oh...I take it this is about the picture we posted online." I say, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is. Now, obviously, you're young, still in school, and still technically a teenager, but you're also a celebrity, which means that the paparazzi, being the dildos they are, are going to be up your ass about this."

I laugh, but I continue to listen.

"So, don't let them get in the way of what you and Austin want. I'm sure Mr. Starr feels the same about you and Austin."

"Actually, he got called into a meeting with Jimmy today as well." I point out.

"Ah. Well let me get right to the point. You're going to be great parents, and your fans are going to eat this up. They already are! I just need to know how this is going to affect your work schedule, because of doctor's appointments and what-not. We'll talk about maternity leave as you get further along, but I _will _be able to offer you that. However I assume that I most likely shouldn't book you any tours anytime soon?"

I wince, "Probably not."

"Hey, that's not a problem. Just keep making beautiful music, and you'll stay in this beautiful business. Simple."

"Let me get right to the point. I can do that." I say.

"Alright." Ronnie says, smiling, "Oh, and you should know. Jimmy Starr and I have been talking..."

"Really? What about?"

"Well, I don't want to say too much, because nothing is set in stone, but it will be great! I can assure you that."

"Great!" I say.

"Now, just a couple of...random questions. Has your school had the SAT's yet?"

"Yeah, last month. Why?"

Ronnie pauses, "No reason." he says, "And um...how many credits do you have?"

I laugh, "Ronnie, please, I had enough credits to graduate when I was a freshmen." I joke. Ronnie laughs too, "Why? Does anything that you have 'planned' require us to graduate early?"

"Well, as I've said before, I don't know, as nothing is for sure. Don't worry about that now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. In the mean time, I believe Ms. De LaRosa set up some studio time for you this Saturday. I assume you have some new material to work on?"

"Already finished! It just needs to be recorded." I say.

"Well, then let me get right to the point. I'm looking forward to it." Ronnie says.

I smile, "I am too. Is that all?"

"Yes, it is, you can go. Have a nice day, and I'll see you Saturday."

"Thanks, you too." I say smiling. I stand, then walk out of Ronnie's office.

* * *

I walk into the apartment to see that Austin had beat me home, "Hey!" I call.

"Hey!" he calls from the living room. I walk in and see him doing homework.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Geography. Did you know that there's a _South _Carolina?" he asks.

I blink, "Sometimes you're smart, sometimes you're not. It's getting _really _hard to keep up." I say. I grab my bag and sit next to him.

"So, how'd your meeting with Ronnie go?" he asks.

"Good! He congratulated me, warned me about paparazzi, and said we'd talk about the rest on Saturday when I go there for work. How'd it go with Jimmy?" I ask.

"Definitely better than I expected. He told me pretty much all of the same things, and he also said that he and Ronnie had been 'talking.'"

"Yeah, Ronnie said that too. Wonder what it's about." I say.

Austin shrugs. He looks at me, "Your bruises look like they're clearing up." he says.

It hadn't even been a week since my dad attacked me.

"That's because I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. You can't _see _my bruises." I say.

"Well, your black eye is getting better. You barely have to cover it with makeup anymore." Austin says, "Did they really end up sending your dad to the wacky-shack?"

"Yep. So now, not only is _that _on every entertainment news channel in the world, but so is the pregnancy."

"I haven't seen any reports on that." Austin says.

"Oh, really." I say. I look at the time, "TMZ live starts now, and Trish loves that show. If they're going to be talking about us, I should get a text from her in 3...2...now..."

_Bbbbbzzzzzzz_

Austin raises an eyebrow at me, "Damn, you're good."

That night, Austin's POV

I walk into our bedroom and find Ally kneeling by the book shelf.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I want to read, but I don't know what." she says. She thinks for a few minutes, "Oh! Little Women!" she says. She finds the book, but when she takes it out, she knocks over a couple of other books in the process. I kneel down and help her pick them up, "Thanks." she says, putting them back up. She then picks up my songbook which had fallen over as well, along with a couple of papers inside of it that I was really hoping she would NEVER see.

"What are these?" she asks, holding them up.

"Nothing..." I say, taking the papers and putting them back in my book.

"Austin." Ally says.

I sigh, "Fine. They're...They're songs that I wrote when we were broken up..."

Ally blinks, "Oh." she says, "Well...How come I've never heard them?"

"Um...Well...I said some things that I _really _shouldn't have..."

Ally raises an eyebrow, "Really," she states, "Like what?"

I pause, "Well-"

But I get cut off by Ally trying to snatch the papers out of my hand.

"Nope!" I say, standing up and holding my arm above my head where she can't reach it.

"Ugh! Austin, what are you hiding?!" she asks, jumping up to grab the papers, and not succeeding.

"Hiding? What makes you think I'm hiding something?" I ask.

Ally just looks at me, "Really?" she deadpans, "Come on. We weren't broken up that long, so you must have written these right after I walked out. Please, can't you sing them for me?" she asks, "Who knows? If you _really _piss me off, I might be in the mood for a little hate sex." she says.

"I don't buy it. Not with those bruises." I say, "I just...I don't want to hurt you. Not again. And some of the things I said in one of these songs...I'm afraid it's going to hurt you."

"Well, I'm just going to choose to believe that you no longer believe those words." Ally says. She walks over and grabs my acoustic guitar, "Now, come on." she says.

I let out a huff, "Fine." I say. I sit on the bed, and start to play.

**(I usually don't use other people's songs and say that Austin and Ally 'wrote' them like in some other fanfics by other people, but I'm doing that in this chapter. I don't own 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace)**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Ally raises her eyebrows, and I decide that I'm not going to make eye-contact with her, or look at her for that matter, for the rest of the time I'm singing this...

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Ally purses her lips and looks down at her hands, and I can't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

_Only when I stop_

_To think about it...  
_

"You know, I don't think I need to sing anymore. Let's um, watch a movie! I'll go pop the popcorn!" I say, putting the guitar down and standing up.

"Ah!" Ally says, standing up. She grabs the guitar, and gives it back to me, "Continue." she says, through her teeth.

I sigh, then continue where I left off.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I keep strumming, afraid to look at Ally's face. I continue.

_Every time we lie awake._

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

I glance over at Ally. She's still on her knees on the ground, hands in her lap. She's looking down at them, her hair in her face, blocking her expression.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I close my eyes as I get into the bridge, because that's the only way to stop me from looking at her to make sure she doesn't like, throw something at me.

_Only when I stop_

_To think about you_

_I know_

_Only when you stop_

_To think about me_

_Do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I stop playing and set the guitar down, "So, um...W-what'd you think?" I ask.

Ally looks up, trying to hide the fact that she has tears in her eyes, "Um, it's...I-It's great. R-really, really good." she says, standing up.

I stand too, "Ally-"

"It's fine." she says, starting to walk away.

"No, Ally wait!" I say, grabbing her hand. She stops, but she doesn't turn to face me, "I have...I have one other song that I wrote when we broke up...One that...One that I actually want you to hear."

Ally pauses and sniffles. After a minute, she turns to face me, mascara staining her face, "Okay." she says. She gets back down on her knees in front of the bed, facing me. I grab the guitar and sit in the edge of the bed.

"What's um...What's this one called?" Ally asks.

"Better Than Me." I say.

**(Again, this is someone else's song, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THIS SONG, LOOK UP 'Better Than Me' by Hinder BECAUSE IT IS THE SADDEST SONG EVER! I don't own it.)**

"I wrote this one after...After I came to find you at the airport and you didn't come back with me..." I say.

Ally nods.

I start strumming my guitar, and already-yes, I'll admit this-I have tears in my eyes. I start to sing.

_I think you can do much better than me..._

This instantly grabs Ally's attention.

_After all the lies_

_That I made you believe..._

_Guilt kicks in_

_And I start to see..._

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be..._

Ally gives a small smile at that memory. I look down so that she won't see the tears forming in my eyes.

_(Oh...)_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember..._

_(Oh...)What it feels like beside you..._

At this point, I don't even care-and the song has barely started-I let the tears fall. I don't cry often, but the thought of loosing Ally could make me cry you a river.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way you innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me..._

This time I really DON'T look at Ally. I just look down at my fingers on the guitar as I continue to sing.

_While looking through_

_Your old box of notes..._

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for..._

_If there's one memory_

_I don't want to lose..._

_ That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room..._

Ally lets out a small laugh at that particular memory, and I manage to smile, but it fades as I continue to sing.

_(Oh...)_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_(Oh...) What it feels like beside you..._

I start playing my guitar a little louder, and I try not to let my voice crack, because at this rate I have tears streaming down my face, and I'm sure that Ally has seen.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me..._

I close my eyes as I approach the bridge. I continue.

_The bed I made,_

_It is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said_

_It's over_

_And I can't pretend..._

_I won't think about you_

_When I'm older_

_'Cause we never really had_

_Our closure_

_This can't be the end..._

_Yeah..._

I take a deep breath before I get to the last chorus, all of my emotions at the moment pouring out of me.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way you innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way you innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me..._

_And I think you should you know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this..._

I finish.

I wipe my tears away, _praying _that Ally won't see, and I look up, "So, um...W-what'd you think of that one?" I ask.

Ally pauses, "You...You really wrote that about me?" she asks.

I nod, setting down the guitar, "Yeah." I say. I get down on me knees next to her, "After you told me to stop doing...You know," I say, tugging at my sleeves, "I decided to cope in the only other way I knew how..." I say.

"I just...I can't believe you felt that way. I mean...When we first started going out, and even now, I ask why you're with me, that you deserve better than me. Only then to find out that you wrote an entire _song _on how _you _think _I _can do better than _you_..." she says.

"Do you believe it?" I ask.

"What?"

"Do you believe that you can do better than me?"

There's a pause, "I don't know." she says, "But I also don't _want _to know. If there's anyone in the world who _is _better than you, I've had yet to meet them." she says. There's another pause. She takes my hand and rolls up my sleeve to reveal the thin pink lines on my wrists, "I still haven't forgiven myself for making you do this." she whispers.

"Hey..." I say, taking her in my arms, "I've told you before, that _isn't **your**_fault. It was a matter of my _own _stupidity." I say. I look her in the eye, "Look, losing you was _the **worst**_thing to ever happen to me, but doing this to make myself feel better was _not _what I should have done...But hey, look at us now! We're back together! We're engaged again! We have a baby on they way, Ally!" I say, "Obviously, we're doing something right." I wipe a tear from her eye.

"Don't do that; I saw you crying too, mister." she says.

"That's because that song reminds me of a time when I _didn't _have _you _in my life. Why _shouldn't _it bring me to tears?" I ask.

Ally gives a small smile, and looks down. I take her in my arms again and hold her close to me, "I love you." I say.

Ally nods, "I love you too." she says.

I set my chin on her head, the scent of her strawberry shampoo makes me smile. I run a hand through her hair, "See? This is what I missed!" I say.

Ally laughs, but she doesn't move from her position...And I don't want her to...

**Bam, bam, and BAM! Was that not great? I am EXTREMELY proud of this chapter. Who else liked it?**

**LOOK UP THOSE SONGS IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW THEM!**

**I'M FINALLY SEEING A FILMING OF AUSTIN AND ALLY! AH! And when am I seeing it? TODAY! AH! PM me for details!**


	33. Super Bowl Rehearsals and Snaps

**I didn't get into the Austin and Ally taping. There were too many people, BUT I'm going to try again!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Realme818(Guest): I would DIE to go to an R5 concert! You're very lucky indeed!**

**cookiehamster: Yeah, I was going through kind of an emotional time while writing it so that's why, but thank you!**

**Mrs. Rockylynch: Well, if you ever are ready to talk about it than just kik me. And thanks, about the chapter I mean.**

**AusslyLover3000: Like I just said, I didn't get into it, and we're trying again. Wish me luck!**

**Firework7: Oh, I hope you feel better! Thanks! I'm glad that my chapter was able to do that for you. And as I said before in the disclaimer, we didn't get into the Austin and Ally taping because there were too many people, but we're trying again and I will be SURE to PM you deats, and anyone else who wants them.**

**writermeAL: Thank you! The music video for 'Better Than Me' literally had be bawling my eyes out it was so sad. I was going through kind of an emotional time when I was writing this chapter so I kind of put those emotions into that chapter. I saw the tribute to Cory on Glee, and that made my tear up too, haha. And with the whole, graduation and credits thing, my answer to you is,...maybe...**

**LAURA MARANO CONFIRMED ON TWITTER THAT WE'RE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT'S IN THE LETTER THAT AUSTIN GAVE ALLY ON THE SEASON 3 PREMIER!**

**WHO SAW THE PROMO FOR THE AUSTIN AND ALLY SEASON 3 PREMIER? It gave me chills watching it. Chills.**

**Okay, *Zuri voice* enough with the jabba jabba! If you watch Jessie you'll get that reference, haha! And speaking of references, I own none of the ones used in this chapter.**

Ally's POV

I'm starting to get worried. Austin and I both have been working a lot lately, and I've frequently been waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares, and I can't figure out why. I still get morning sickness every once in a while, and to top it all off, Austin and I still have to focus on our school work, homework, exams, etc, AND Austin has rehearsals for the Super Bowl every day after school. **(I think at one point I said that Austin AND Ally were performing at the super bowl, but now it's just Austin.) **Now, when I get tired, I can brush it off and be okay for the rest of the day.

Austin however...

Is a different story.

Austin isn't necessarily the funnest person to be around when he's tired...That's all I have to say about that.

We're flying to Chicago, where the Super Bowl is being held, in one week. So, we've been pushing rehearsals-whenever Trish and Dez aren't arguing that is.

Speaking of which, I don't know what it is, but Trish and Dez have really been at each other's throats lately. And I mean, worse than usual. I think it might be because, like Austin and I, we're all trying to balance a bunch of different things at once. Don't get me wrong, I'm super excited for the Super Bowl. I know Austin is going to do great, and we're going to have a great time, but I also can't wait for it all to be over. I think then, once things start to die down, we'll finally be able to focus on...more important things...

These are all of the things that I think about as I lay awake at...3:27 am. *sigh*. I'd woken up from another nightmare, in which my dad was released from the asylum he's being kept in, and he came after me. As he usually does when this happens, Austin woke me up and was able to comfort me. I swear he like senses it, like he's always awake, and there to wake me up when I need him too. We did, was is now unfortunately considered 'the usual'; I cried, he held me, you get the picture. Normally, I'll listen to the sound of his heartbeat, and I'd fall asleep to the sound of it, but I haven't been able to, unlike Austin. It relieves me though, he needs to sleep.

I lay a hand on my stomach. It's going to be a while before I start showing, but I want it to be soon. I mean, you'd think that the doctor appointments would be enough for me to understand that no damage was done to the baby when my dad attacked me, but I just think that once I start showing, I'll have a bit more faith that our baby is okay.

* * *

I guess I managed to fall asleep, because the next time I open my eyes, the sun is out, and I hear the annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock. Austin and I both groan, and I roll over and hit the alarm clock to make it stop.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning." Austin repeats. He kisses my forehead, then sits up, and I do the same, "God, I need coffee." Austin says.

"Stop rubbing it in my face that you can have caffeine and I can't." I say, "And it's your fault too; you're the one that got me knocked up." I joke.

Austin laughs and rolls his eyes, "Let's just get ready for school." he says.

Austin's POV

Ah, Monday, the most dreaded day of the week.

What's weirder? The fact that I've gotten used to the kids at school filming Ally and I with their cell-phones, or the fact that kids at school film us with their phones in general? Paparazzi in training, I'm telling you. It's like they're working for freaking TMZ, they'll walk up to us, filming us, and ask us a bunch of questions. Normally, I don't mind, and I usually find it kind of funny.

Not today.

I've tried my best to put on a brave face for Ally, but Jesus, Mary, and Joseph I am SO tired. It's been REALLY hard for me to not snap the head off of anyone who so much as looks at me. That's how bad it is. I'm just glad that Ally and I aren't the only "pop stars" that go to this school. Kira has gotten pretty famous since her dad signed her to Starr Records, so she gets lots of attention too. I wish they'd give her MORE attention and leave me the hell alone. I've also been super worried about Ally a lot. She's been having lots of nightmares lately, she sometimes still has morning sickness, and she's got school and music to balance. This kind of stress isn't good for her, or the baby. Don't get me wrong, I am more than stoked to play half-time at the Super Bowl, but I really can't wait for the whole thing to be over. Right now, I just need to be left alone for seriously five mi-

"Hey, Austin!"

"What?!" I snap, closing my locker and turning around to see...Kira, "Oh," I say, "Hey, Kira. Sorry about that."

"It's cool, don't worry about it." she says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you that my dad wanted to talk to you about the whole, you and Ally situation?"

"Yeah."

"Did he mention anything about him and Ronnie Ramone working together?" she asks.

"He said he was talking to him. Why?"

"Last night, my dad had a meeting with Ronnie Ramone about something, but I don't know what it was. He said he'd be back at seven, and wasn't back until almost _midnight_, so whatever they've got planned for you guys must be pretty big. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Oh, and good luck on Sunday! I'm really looking forward to watching you." she says. Then, the warning bell rings, "Well, I've gotta get to class. Bye, Austin!" she says, walking away.

* * *

Ally's POV

Trish and Dez went off to talk to some of the producers and directors that will be helping out with the performance, while Austin and I walk hand-in-hand into the auditorium where the rehearsals are being held. I'm really starting to get worried about Austin. He doesn't even LOOK like himself today. All he's wearing is a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. That's it. No whistle necklace or guitar pick necklace, no watch or bracelets, no hoodie, no chain or rip in the jeans. *sigh*

* * *

Well, Austin is certainly doing well today considering how tired he's been. I'm standing near the front of the stage, nodding my head to the beat of 'Rock and Roll' as I watch Austin sing and dance to the song. He looks over at me and I give him a thumbs up. He smiles and continues singing, while also spinning, and flipping, and a bunch of other fancy dance moves that I can't even think about knowing how to do.

I look down at my phone. It's been half and hour and Trish and Dez still haven't come back. I wonder where they are.

Unless...

Shit.

The music stops, and Austin turns to his dancers, "Cool. Great job. Take five everyone, there's drinks in the back." he says.

And then,

"I cannot BELIEVE you did that!" Trish exclaims, running into the auditorium.

"Oh no..." I mumble to myself.

"Yeah, well those camera men were bogus!" Dez exclaims, chasing aftter her.

"You broke. A one. THOUSAND dollar camera!"

"Because they didn't have a football for me to toss around! What else was I supposed to do?!" Dez asks, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, guys, let's get back to rehearsal." Austin says into the microphone. Trish and Dez stop, and turn red, realizing they've done it again.

The music starts up again. Trish, Dez, and I all sit down and watch Austin.

_I got that rock...and roll..._

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose...control..._

_Yeah, yeah_

I don't know how it happened, but I look over and Trish and Dez are elbowing each other. This is NOT going to end well.

"Stop it!" Trish whisper-yells.

"Me?! You started it!" Dez whisper yells back.

I put my head in my hands, wanting to shrink away from the world as Trish and Dez gradually get louder. I peek up at Austin through my fingers and see him still singing and dancing, but his eyes are on Trish and Dez, and he does NOT look very happy.

"Oohhh God..." I murmur to myself.

By now Trish and Dez are standing up, shouting at each other. The back up dancers are giving each other worried glances, but they keep going. Austin has stopped singing and dancing completely and is just standing there, watching them fight, jaw clenched. The music suddenly stops, and Austin walks over to one of the amps and points the microphone to it so that a high-pitched screech sounds all around the auditorium. All of us yell out and cover our ears. Trish and Dez stop what they're doing, and look up at Austin. Austin walks away from the amp and the screech no longer sounds, but we still all look at him like he's lost his mind, which at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if he has.

"_What _was that for?!" Dez asks.

"To get you two to shut the hell up." Austin says into the microphone.

"Oohhh God..." I murmur to myself again, knowing that this won't end well.

There's a pause, and Austin has a sarcastic smile on his face, "Are you done?" he asks into the microphone.

"Look, we're sorry, Austin, but you will not BELIEVE what he-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID!" Austin shouts, cutting Trish off. All of our eyes widen. I purse my lips and prepare myself for the worst. We all knew this was coming, "I NEED TO REHEARSE! I CAN'T EVEN GET THROUGH A SINGLE GOD DAMN SONG WITHOUT '_Dez said this' _or _'Dez did that' _or _'Trish said this' _or _'Trish did that_'. I. DON'T. CARE!"

There's a pause, "You've got all next week to rehearse too..." Dez says, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I do, but I need to rehearse today too. AND I CAN'T VERY WELL DO THAT WITH YOU TWO ALWAYS TRYING TO RIP EACH OTHER'S HEADS OFF, AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS SO!" Austin says, throwing the microphone stand to the ground, but keeping the mic in hand and continuing to yell in it, "ALLY THINKS SO TOO!"

Oh, God, he didn't.

"Baby, don't drag me into this." I say.

"Why not?! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" he says, looking at me now. I think that this is the first time since I've met him that I've actually been slightly AFRAID of Austin, "THEIR FIGHTING HAS GOTTEN WAY OUT OF HAND, AND DON'T YOU TRY AND TELL ME IT HASN'T!"

Trish, speaks up.

"Look, we're sorry for fighting so much, but-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Because if you were, you would stop doing it!" Austin says, "IF YOU CARED EVEN THE _SLIGHTEST _BIT ABOUT MY CAREER, OR YOURS, YOU WOULD BOTH JUST SHUT. THE HELL. UP." Austin shouts.

There's a silence. You could hear a pin drop. I'm pretty sure we could hear each other blink. We all had very wide eyes, and were almost afraid to move. We all look up at Austin, wondering what he's going to do next.

He runs a hand through his hair, then looks back at us, "You know what? I'm done. I'M _DONE_." he says. He drops the microphone to the ground, which makes another high pitched screech, then he walks out of the auditorium.

I run on to the stage and pick up the microphone and the stand. I set the mic on the stand and speak into it, "So, um...Take five?" I say. I walk away from the mic and turn to the band, the dancers, and Jimmy, "You guys, I am so sorry. We've both just been under a lot of stress lately and-"

"Ally, it's fine, really. We'll give him a few minutes to cool off, and we'll resume where we left off." Jimmy says, not quite sounding like he meant it when he said it was fine.

I nod, then walk off of the stage and go to Trish and Dez, "What the hell was that?" I ask them.

"I know right! I've never seen Austin yell like that!" Dez says.

"No, I mean you two barging in like that and interrupting _another _rehearsal. I agree with Austin."

"What?!" Trish and Dez say in unison.

"Yes, I agree with him! Granted, he could have said it a bit more...calmly, but I still agree. You guys have done this one time too many. How could two people hate each other SO much that they can't be in the same room together and not argue with each other for the sake of their friend? You two are Austin's best friends! How do you think he feels about his best friends always at each other's throats? It NEEDS to stop. Today. And if you can't do it for Austin, do it for yourselves! It's not healthy to always be trying to kill someone." I say.

Trish and Dez look guilty.

"Now, you two make nice, while I go find my fiance." I say.

I walk out of the auditorium and start looking around the building. He can't have gone far. I decide to see if he's outside. I walk out of the glass double doors and into the sunlight. I don't see him around here. I walk around the corner to the side of the building, then go to the back. I let out a sigh when I see him. He's leaning on his arms facing the back door with his head in his arms. I approach him slowly, not knowing what he'll do if he sees me. He doesn't show it, but I know he knows that I'm here.

I wrap my arms around his torso and lay my head on his back. We both just stand there in that position for a couple seconds of silence before he finally says something.

"Hey you." he says, at whisper level.

"Hi." I say.

I let go of Austin as he turns around to face me. He sinks to the ground and puts his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. I sit down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I. Cannot. Believe. I did that." Austin says.

"I can." I say, "I mean, sure, you could have said it a bit...calmer, but I get why you did it."

"Things have just been so stressful lately, I guess I just kind of...lost it." he says. I nod. There's a pause, "God, they're never gonna forgive me." he says.

"Yes, they will. They're your best friends, Austin. Don't worry, I made sure they knew that they needed to cool it."

"You didn't snap at them too, did you?" Austin jokes.

"No," I laugh, "I just told them that they need to get their act together, and I think it worked." I say.

Austin smiles, "Good." he says. He kisses the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, "You're going to do great in Chicago."

He smiles, "Thanks." he says, "So, how have you been?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I ask.

He pauses, then turns to face me, "Why haven't you been taking your anxiety medication?" he asks.

I blink, "You knew about that?" I ask, sheepishly.

Austin nods, "Found the pill jar in the trash." he says.

I sigh, "Well...It's not safe for me to take the medication while I'm pregnant." I say. **(I Googled this just to be sure and it's true so no one is aloud to give me hate or say that it's not right, haha.)**

Austin nods, "Oh." he says.

"But, I think I've learned to control it a little bit better. Aside from the nightmares, because I really can't control those. But I've watched some videos on youtube about anxiety and how to deal with it, and I've read lots of books-"

"Of course you have." Austin jokes. It's true, I read a lot, if you haven't noticed...

"Yes, I have." I say, "I'm not _cured_, but...I think I'm gonna be okay. At least for a while." I say, "I mean, I know the stress isn't good for the baby, but the medication could cause birth defects, or even premature birth...I'm not gonna let that happen." I say. Austin nods. There's a pause before I speak up again, "We're gonna be good parents...Aren't we?" I ask.

Austin nods, "Yeah...And I have faith in that." he says.

I smile, then, "Oh, God! We better get you back to rehearsal." I say.

"Yeah, you're right." Austin says. He stands, then gives me his hand and pulls me up. We walk around to the front of the building, then walk through the glass double doors.

Trish and Dez come around a corner and see us, "Austin!" they exclaim.

"We're so sorry." Trish says.

"Yeah, we were way out of line." Dez says.

"Guys, it's cool. If anything, _I _should be the one apologizing for snapping at you." Austin says.

"But you had every right to." Dez says.

"Well, we promise, no more fighting." Trish confirms. But then, she looks over at Dez, then looks back at us, "During rehearsals." she says.

We laugh, "Good enough, I suppose." I say, "Come one, let's get you back in there." I say to Austin.

**MAJOR filler chapter! But, we now know that Ally isn't taking her medication, so that could potentially turn into something later. AND we also know that Jimmy and Ronnie have been talking even MORE. We'll find out more about what's going on in that situation in the next few chapters.**

**I HAVE OVER 400 REVIEWS AND I JUST REALIZED IT! That makes 'Living and Learning' my most reviewed story yet! You guys are the greatest. Who knows, maybe by the end of this story we could have 500? Huh?**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey hey hey! How are all of my lovelies this fine day? I personally, am doing quite well. I have an audition for Nickelodian on October 25th so wish me luck! I'm in a pretty good mood, so I figured I'd update! How great am I?! I'll answer that for you. VERY.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**EnvyNV: Oh boy, is correct.**

** ausllylover2345: Haha! Who wouldn't?!**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Ugh! I would give ANYTHING to see R5 live! I live in LA! Ugh! But those tickets cost money, and my parents only spend money on dumb stuff like groceries and bills, Lol.**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Realme818(Guest): You'll find out in the next chapter :)**

**writermeAL: I'm excited for it too! It is going to be similar to something that happened in my original but I AM going to change it up a bit. I'm excited!**

**AusslyLover3000: Yup, pretty much.**

**Guest: Oh, I'm absolutely going to watch it.**

**I tried looking up Road Trips and Reunions and youtube and it wasn't up yet so if any of you see it PLEASE tell me. Also, I've heard rumors that Cassidy and Dallas are returning in season 3. If you have any info on this, TELL ME!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Auusssttiiiiinnn..." I whisper in Austin's ear Friday, February 3rd.

"What?" Austin asks, not opening his eyes. It's pretty early in the morning, but we've got to get ready.

"Get up, sleepy head, we've got a flight to catch." I say.

Austin groans and turns over.

"Too bad. I _was _going to let you _watch _me change but I guess if you're too tired to even open your eyes, then-"

"I'm up!" Austin says, sitting up.

* * *

I guess you can say we're getting a little mini vacation out of this. We never get homework on Fridays, so we don't have to worry about that. We're flying back on Monday, but won't be back at school until Tuesday, so we've got Monday's homework with us to do while we're here, and we'll turn in yesterday's homework in on Tuesday as well as Monday's homework. Typical me. Always worried about the homework.

We're on our way to airport security right now. We've got a couple of paparazzi following us, but we don't mind much. I find it funny how it's been months since Austin proposed to me and people _still _ask me if they can see the ring. A lot of the questions pertain to Austin and the Super Bowl, some of them are about me and my dad-but I usually give pretty vague answers to those-and of course, a lot of the questions are about the pregnancy.

We keep walking, and the men with cameras walk along side us.

"Ally, how far along are you?" one of them asks.

"Um...I don't know, a month and a half, maybe." I say.

"So, not showing yet."

"No, not yet, but I promise I'll but it online as soon as I am." I say, smiling, "Okay boys, we've got a plane to catch, have a nice day." I say smiling.

"Okay, you too." the other camera guy says. They stop walking, but I don't think they stop filming us.

"How are you so calm around them?" Austin asks.

"If I make one wrong move, it's all over the media for months. It's a habit." I say.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Are you excited?" Ally asks me once we've finally sat down.

"Yeah." I say, smiling, "The whole country is gonna be watching."

"It's gonna be one hell of a game, too."

"Please, it's _obvious _the Packers are gonna win." I say.

"What's got you so sure the Bears won't win?" Ally asks. **(I know that the idea of the Packers and Bears in the Super Bowl together is highly unrealistic but a girl can dream, can't she?)**

"Oh...so it's gonna be like that, is it?" I ask.

"Wanna put a little wager on it?" Ally asks.

"Since when are you a gambler?" I ask.

"I'm not, but hanging around with Trish a lot, I've gotten good at revenge," Ally says, "If I win, and you lose, I'm simply going to tease you."

I narrow my eyes, "Tease me how?" I ask.

"I am going to find the tiniest, sexiest piece of lingerie I can find, put that on, and nothing else, and I won't allow you to touch me in any way until I say so, if at all." Ally says.

"Well, hello Satan." I say. Ally laughs, looking satisfied, "Okay, what do I get if I win?" I ask.

Ally thinks, "What do you want?" she asks.

I think for a moment, "_I _pick out the lingerie piece you wear, and when we're alone, you put it on, and let me put my hands on you anyway I want to." I whisper in her ear.

"But wouldn't that be pleasing the both of us?" Ally asks.

"Not if I make you beg." I say.

Ally suddenly understands what I'm getting at, "Since when are you kinky?" she asks.

"We all have our moments." I say.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will now being our decent into Chicago. If you could now please turn off all of your electronic devises please. Our flight attendants will be around one last time to gather any and all trash you may have and assist you with any last minute things. Also make sure your seat belts are fastened. Once again, thank you for choosing Coastal Air, we hope you enjoyed the flight. Welcome to Chicago."

I open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. I have to admit though, I feel pretty good. Ally is laying on my shoulder. I smile down at her. I kiss the top of her head, and she stirs a bit.

"Baby, wake up, we're gonna be landing soon." I say.

Ally lets out a tired moan and her eyes flutter open. She blinks a few more times then sits up.

"What time is check in at our hotel?" I ask.

"Noon Chicago time." Ally says.

"And I have to be at rehearsal tomorrow by three, right?"

"Mmm hmm." Ally says.

I look around, "Huh. I'm surprised Trish and Dez didn't crash the plane." I say.

Ally lets out a laugh, "They've been behaving a lot better ever since you told them to stop fighting with each other."

"You know, I'm not feeling so guilty for yelling at them anymore." I say.

Ally lets out a small laugh and lays her head back on my shoulder, "I can't wait to get to our hotel and relax...and eat. I am SO hungry." she says.

"And it begins..." I say.

"What?" Ally asks, sitting up.

"Your pregnancy hormones. Craving weird things, wanting food at weird times-"

"Huh. Sounds like you." Ally says, cutting me off.

"Ha ha." I deadpan, "For the record, when the time comes, I will be more than happy to have Dez make you something weird, just don't expect me to do it at three a.m."

"I highly doubt I'll be craving things at three a.m." Ally says.

"Really? You should _hear _the stories my dad told me about my mom when she was pregnant with me. She had the _weirdest _cravings like...glass, or glue. Once, he told me she actually craved the _smell _of her car air-conditioner." I say. **(These are all things that pregnant women in my family have craved) **"I shit you not he even said she craved river moss." **(My grandma craved that when she was pregnant with my mom)**

Ally raises her eyebrows.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I can only hope that when you get that far along, your cravings are actually _food_." I say.

"Yeah, well, my mom craved chalk when she was pregnant with me. So we'll hope for the best." Ally says. **(That would be another one from relatives.)**

* * *

Ally and I walk into our suit and put our bags down. Ally lays down on the bed and lifts her head up so that she can look at her stomach, "I hope I start showing soon." she says.

"Ally, it's probably gonna be a while." I state.

"I know." she pouts.

I lay on the bed next to her, "Hey, just think. In a month or two, you'll start to show, then we'll be at the altra-sound appointment finding out the gender-wait, do we want to know the gender?" I ask.

Ally thinks, "Yeah..." she says. We haven't really thought about that until now.

"Okay. We'll be at the altra-sound finding out the gender, and then your emotions will be every where, and then you'll get close to your due date will get closer and neither one of us will be able to sleep-"

"Wow, you've really thought this through."

"Actually, no. This is all just coming to me now." I say, "And then...he or she will be here..." I say.

"And we'll be parents..." Ally says. There's a pause.

"It's gonna go by fast." I say, kissing the top of her head.

"Not fast enough." she says.

"Remember when we thought you were infertile? When we thought we weren't ever going to be able to have a baby together?" I ask.

Ally swallows and clenches her jaw at the memory, "Yeah," she says, "I do."

"And now, we're actually getting the chance. So, in a way, isn't it worth the wait?" I ask.

Ally smiles, "Even if I hadn't been told I'd never be able to have a baby, it'd still be worth it." She sits up, and I do too, "So, what should we do now?" she asks.

"Well, it's Chicago. There's lots to do." I say.

"Then let's get Trish and Dez and go be tourists!" Ally says, "Let's go out to eat and go shop. I'll let you pick out that lingerie piece that you're so confident you'll need."

"Why do you want me to pick it out if you're so confident that _you'll _win this bet?" I ask, standing up.

"What better way to torture you than by wearing something _you _think is sexy on me and _not _let you do anything?" Ally asks.

I blink, thinking about her words, "Damn." I say, as I imagine it.

"Simply horrible." Ally says in a mocking voice.

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, I'm pretty confident that _I _will be the one winning this bet...Oh! I better find the key to those hand-cuffs." I say with a sly grin on my face.

Ally narrows her eyes, "Oh, it's on..." she says.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and Dez are chatting about Zaliens movies and...whatever else eighteen year old guys talk about, and Trish and I are-very quietly-talking about mine and Austin's little bet. She's currently trying to control her laughter.

"My God, you're brilliant!" Trish exclaims, "Why bet on money, when you can have sex?! My whole world view has been changed." she says.

"I'm glad I could be of service." I say. We're currently at Macy's. Trish and I are actually shopping, while the guys are just kind of following us, chatting with each other.

"So, would _that _be what you're looking for?" Trish asks, pointing to the far left. The sign said 'women's apparel, lingerie and intimates'. That was all I needed.

"Trish, Dez, stay here and don't kill each other, yourselves, or anyone else. Austin, come with me real quick..." I say.

"What's up?" Austin asks, walking up to me.

"Part of your end of the bet." I say. I take his hand and we walk over to where I want to go...

* * *

Trish and I each have a couple of bags with us, and we all have smoothies.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Dez asks.

"How 'bout a movie night in our suit?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Austin says.

"We'll just order room service for dinner, maybe even a little dessert." Trish says, "On a totally unrelated topic, Dez, can I borrow your credit card?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Here you go." Dez says, happily giving the card to Trish.

"Thank you!" she says, putting it in her pocket.

"Trish-"

"Ah, wait." I say to Austin, "It's his money, or ours." I whisper to him.

Austin thinks for a second, "Room service sounds great!" he says.

* * *

I wake up at about 8:30, which would be 9:30 back home. I'm in Austin's arms, facing him. I can't help but smile at my fiance and future father of my children. I trace my hands along the side of his face, then lean in and lay a soft kiss on his lips. I feel him stir and smile and start to kiss me back. He tightens his grip around me and turns us so that he's on his back and I'm on top of him. We break the kiss for air and look at each other.

"Morning, beautiful." he says.

"Hey handsome." I say. He leans up and kisses me again and I smile into it. His hands go up my shirt and trace along my bare back. I had no bra on-girls who sleep with their bras on are crazy-so that made this even more sexy. But then, I know where we stand and come back to reality, "We've gotta get ready." I say.

"Rehearsal isn't 'till three." Austin says, kissing me again.

I break the kiss, "Have you _met _us?" I ask. I get out of bed, then grab some clothes, "I'm gonna go shower...And no, you can not join me."

Austin raises an eyebrow, "Be honest...Can you read minds?"

"Nope. I just know you well enough to know what you're thinking. Hopefully, this one will have that same gift, so that he or she will be able to stay out of trouble." I say, laying a hand on my stomach.

"Fair enough." Austin says.

**Okay, really sucky filler chapter, I know.**

**SEASON 3 STARTS TONIGHT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
